Souvient toi il y a 100 ans
by NatryaRiff
Summary: Une jeune elfe de nuit se fait sauvée par un homme étrange ... Qui est-il ? elle le retrouve 100 ans plus tard pendant le cataclysme ... Il n'est pas celui que l'ont crois ... Romance, humour dans le monde de WoW, il s'agit d'un réécriture de cataclysme!
1. Prologue

Tout d'abord bien le bonsoir en ces jours de fêtes j'écris sous le pseudo de Nafytiry ^^

Joueuse de World Of Warcraft depuis un bon moment je vous proposes une fiction ... juste un petit point pour la suite je cherche des personnes connaissant bien les différents aspects draconiques.

Bonne soirée et bonne fête :)

* * *

><p>Tout commença il y à 200 ans …...<p>

Une petite elfe de la nuit chantait.

[.com/video/xbkulh_ranka-lee-aimo_music]

La nuit était à son apogée il faisait doux …...Le ciel était dégagé …...

Elle était assise au bord d'un falaise et regardais la mer dont respirer l'iode lui faisait le plus grand bien. Ses parents Voyageaient souvent à cause de leurs quêtes et elle devait rester avec une nourrice un peut trop prévoyante et trop protectrice ….. bon d'accord c'est une prêtresse mais quand même …..

Elle arrêta de chanter et regarda la lune, cette petite avait des cheveux noirs et des marques en formes de lames sur le visages, son visage était sérieux bien qu'elle sois jeune de 100 ans (pour moi en petite conversion elle a 10 ans) ces yeux tirant vers le mauves se tournèrent vers un lapin elfique qui se baladait par là, elle lui gratta derrière l'oreille et regarda la cascade qui se déversait dans un grand bruit sous elle.

….:Nafytiry veut tu bien redescendre de là immédiatement !

Une elfe de la nuit au cheveux vert clair et aux visages doux sans marques arriva avec la démarche d'un fauve prêt à bondir.

…: Tu ne te rend pas compte que si tu tombes tu serais tuée sur le coup ? Que penserais tes parents de moi ? Allez remonte.

Nafytiry: Mais Nàpoldë ! Laisse moi tranquille.

Nàpoldë: Oh que non j'ai juré que moi Nàpoldë Sùrion je te protègerait au péril de ma vie tu es la nièce de notre grande prêtresse Tyrande Murmevent il est absolument hors de question que je te laisse à la merci des Nagas, Défias ou encore de Illisan Hurlorage pour qu'il nous fasse du chantage ! Maintenant Nafytiry Faelivrin descend de là ou je vient te chercher !

Nafytiry soupira, Nàpoldë était bien gentille mais elle ne pouvait jamais sortir sans que tout les gardes se mettent à sa poursuite pour la ramené au temple de force, il à même fallu une fois la ramené enchainer pour pas qu'elle ne s'échappe.

Nafytiry grimpa avec l'agilité d'un chat pour retourner dans l'enceinte de Darnassus la grande et belle capitale des Elfe de la nuit.

Nàpoldë l'attrapa par le col et la poussa un peut en avant pour qu'elle avance.

Nafytiry: Mais Nàpoldë ! Pourquoi je ne peut pas aller jouer avec les autres ? pourquoi je ne peut pas sortir comme je veut ?

Nàpoldë: Ton grade est très important tu sais. On ne peut te perdre ta puissance défaire avec celle des autres.

Nafytiry: Moai ….

Nàpoldë lui passa la main dans les cheveux et la serra dans ses bras.

Nàpoldë: Je t'en supplie ma grande ne fait pas de bêtises

Nafytiry: Nan je n'en ferais pas ….

Nàpoldë: Aller on rentre.

Elles entrèrent dans un arbre et allèrent se coucher.

Une fois la porte de Nàpoldë fermée et une fois que Nafytiry n'entendit plus le moindre bruit. Elle sortit avec un sac en bandoulière de couleur grise, une tunique verte et un pantalon marron et des sandales noires.

Elle descendit de l'arbre par les branches et non par le chemin en bois une fois à terre elle sourit en regardant la cabane et marcha à pas rapide vers l'arbre de téléportation une fois derrière un arbre proche des Hippogriffes elle enfila une cape et remonta la capuche sur sa tête. Les Hippogriffes dormaient la tête sous leurs ailes, Nafytiry les approchas et se cacha derrière les nids. Deux gardes gardaient le passage.

Nafytiry: _Si ils me voient je me faire ramener par le col à la maison ….._

Elle sortie des fusées de son sac et en craqua une elle la lança près des gardes, la fusée décolla et se mit à faire un bruit pétaradent en volant dans tout les sens, les Hippogriffes se réveillèrent et s'affolèrent Nafytiry en attrapa un par les plumes du col et sauta dessus; les gardes trop occupés à se débattre avec cette fusée et calmer les Hippogriffes ne virent le seul Hippogriffe qui se dirigeait vers Sombrerivage.

Nafytiry poussa un cris de victoire quand ils furent au dessus de la mer voilé.

Nafytiry: YEEEEHAAAAA ALAILAILAILAI ! Vive la liberté !

Elle regarda avec tristesse les épaves de bateau et elle tira de force sur les plumes de l'Hippogriffe pour qu'il atterrisse ailleurs que sur la plateforme prévue à cet effet. Elle se laissa tombée sur le toit de l'auberge elle entra par une fenêtre ouverte et roula sur un lit. Elle s'éclipsa et posa une petite bourse dans la main d'un homme qui était assis dans le couloir. Il lui montra le couloir vers la gauche, elle suivit le couloir et déboucha sur la forêt. Elle respira l'air frais et se dirigea vers la plateforme aux Hippogriffes une seule gardienne faisait la ronde sur la plateforme, une elfe de nuit aux cheveux émeraudes ses marques en formes d'ibis faisaient un effet papillon.

Nafytiry: Pssst ! Sairalindë !

La gardienne s'approcha et s'accouda aux rambardes.

Sairalindë: Tu sais que je pourrais te renvoyée chez toi à coup de pied dans les fesses pour t'être échappée ?

Nafytiry: Je sais, je sais …. Mais bon …. tien j'ai ce que tu m'as demandée !

Elle sortit de son sac un parchemin roulé suivit d'une bouteille.

Nafytiry: Cadeaux !

Sairalindë attrapa le tout et regarda attentivement.

Sairalindë: Magnifique ! Où tu as trouver ces merveilles ?

Nafytiry: Secret !

Sairalindë: Allez grimpe.

Elle lui tendit la main et elle hissa la petite elfe de nuit sur la plateforme.

Saralindë: tu compte aller où ?

Nafytiry: Cap strangleronce ...

Sairalindë: C'est vraiment loin personne ne pourra veuillez sur toi :

Nafytiry: On a un accord !

Sairalindë soupira et siffla, un Hippogriffe s'approcha d'elles poussa du bec Sairalindë; elle murmura des mots aux oreilles de l'Hippogriffe.

Sairalindë: Allez monte …

Nafytiry sauta habilement sur le dos de l'Hippogriffe, celui ci pris son envol et Sairalindë salua Nafytiry de la main.

Sairalindë: Dans quel pétrin elle va encore se mettre cette petite ? Et bon sang où trouve t-elle ces moyens ….. Bah !

Elle déboucha la bouteille et en avala une bonne lampée.

Sairalindë: Raaaa y'a rien de meilleurs au monde.

Elle se lécha les lèvres.

Sairalindë: Fait attention à toi p'tite.

L'Hippogriffe volait vers le cap à bonne vitesse, Nafytiry se laissa tomber dans la forêt et utilisa sa cape comme parachute.

Elle regarda avec un sourire l'eau qu'il y avait devant elle, elle sortit un carnet à dessin et un stylo.

Elle dessina pendant une heure au moins quand elle sentit un souffle derrière elle, Sin'Dall avait les babines retroussées.

Nafytiry: Oupss ….

Elle rangea tout doucement son carnet dans son sac, bazarda le stylo dans son sac et continua à fixer Sin'Dall dans les yeux.

Nafytiry: Oh le gros chaton …. Gouzi Gouzi ….

Sin'Dall rugit et avança vers elle.

Nafytiry: Maman …..

Sin'Dall sauta sur elle.

Nafytiry: OH LA VACHE COUCHER SALE BÊTE ! AAAAAAH !

Nafytiry était très agile pour son jeune âge et détala comme un lapin parmi les fougère; Sin'Dall s'élança après elle.

Nafytiry se fraya un chemin parmi les fougères et les hautes herbes en courant comme si le diable était à ses trousses, enfin il était plus ou moins à ses trousses ….

Elle se mit à pleurer sous le fait de l'adrénaline, elle angoissait ….

L'horreur de se faire dévorer par un tigre roi ne lui plaisait guerre ….

Elle vit une falaise adjacente à celle où elle courait, elle pris son élan et sauta aussi loin quelle pu.

Elle s'agrippa au bord de la petite falaise et se hissa temps bien que mal dessus, les larmes continuait de rouler sur ses joues. Une fois relever elle regarda Sin'Dall celui ci grognait et cherchait à sauté, il cherchait des appuis pour sauté sur l'ilot et la dévorée.

Nafytiry: A l'aide quelqu'un ! Aidez-moi ! S'il vous plait !

Elle tournait sur elle même mais personne aux alentours, Sin'Dall se posta pour sauter.

Nafytiry: NON ! OUST ! ALLER QUOI ! LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !

Plus loin de là un homme aux cheveux noirs regardait la scène, ces vêtements étaient richement décorés. Il sauta de son point de vue et s'approcha de l'endroit où Nafytiry se trouvait.

Nafytiry se tourna vers lui, elle agita les bras vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils, et regarda le fauve qui essayait de sauter, il disparut et réapparut près du fauve et le frappa, il tomba quelque mètres plus loin, Sin'Dall se releva et se dressa devant lui, le regard de l'homme fit fuir Sin'Dall qui partit la queue entre les jambes.

…..: Tu vas bien ?

Nafytiry: Euuu oui ! Merci beaucoup ! Pourriez-vous m'aidez s'il vous plait ?

….: Ne bouge pas s'il te plait.

Il fit un geste de la main et elle fut attirer vers lui, il l'a rattrapa et l'examina attentivement, il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et lui essuya ses larmes.

….: Par ton aura … tu est la descendante des archidruides, tu dois être Nafytiry ….

Nafytiry: Oui c'est comme ça que je me nomme et vous ?

….: Je n'ai pas de nom à proprement parler …

Nafytiry: Vous devez en avoir un nom quand même.

….: Nelthation.

Nafytiry: Merci Neltharion.

Neltharion: Ne devrais-tu pas être à Darnassus ?

Nafytiry: Euu oui …... Enfin ….peut-être ….

Neltharion: Quel âge as-tu ?

Nafytiry: 100 ans bientôt 101.

Neltharion: Et à cet âge tu voyages seule ? Sans gardes ?

Nafytiry: Et bien …...

Il lui fit signe de se taire.

Neltharion: Je vais te ramener à Darnassus.

Il sortit une pierre étrange de sa poche et prit Nafytiry par les épaules, murmura quelques mots dans un langage que Nafytiry ne comprenait pas, un halo pâle les entouras et ils se retrouvèrent à Darnassus près du panneau d'affichage.

Nafytiry: M …. merci ….

Neltharion: Je crois que tu étais attendue.

Nàpoldë: Nafytiry !

Elle serra Nafytiry très fort contre elle.

Nàpoldë: Comment vous remerciez …..

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de frayeur et elle recula d'un pas.

Nàpoldë: C'est impossible ….

Neltharion posa sa main gauche sur son coeur et s'inclina respectueusement à l'intention de Nàpoldë.

Neltharion: Excusez-moi si je vous effraie j'étais de passage pour une discussion avec Tyrande Murmevent et Malfurion Hurlorage, Nafytiry je ne doute pas que nous nous reverrons un jour.

Il se retourna et disparut instantanément.

Nafytiry regarda Nàpoldë.

Nafytiry: Nàpoldë qui c'est ?

Nàpoldë: Un protecteur ….. enfin …... Bon va te coucher je ne dirais rien à Tyrande ou à Mlafurion ni à tes parents ! allez file.

Nafytiry lâcha son sac dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur sont lit et regarda par la fenêtre elle crue voir une silhouette ailée, elle s'endormit quelques seconde plus tard plongeant dans des rêves d'enfants sans se douter de quoi le futur est fait et ce qu'il lui réserve.


	2. Chapitre 1

****Bien le bonsoir les péripéties de Nafytiry commence. Bonne lecture je suis ouverte à toutes vos questions ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre1: Cataclysme.<strong>

….: Allez vas-y remplis m'en une !

….: Ônaya tu ne crois pas avoir un peut trop bue ?

Un draenai tenait ferment une choppe d'hydromel, elle avait croisé les jambes sur le rebord d'une table et était à moitié dévêtue ses cornes finement courbées vers l'arrière et ses cheveux mis long avec une frange sur le côté lui donnait un air de séductrice bien qu'elle était ivre morte, une elfe de la nuit à côté d'elle essayait de la raisonnée mais elle aussi avait les joue rosies par l'alcool, cette elfe avait de très long cheveux noirs et les marques en formes de lames sur son visage montraient son côté combattante.

Ônaya: Meuuuu non … hips Tu te fais des idées Nafytiry !

Nafytiry: Je te préviens c'est la dernière !

Ônaya: Zeeeeeeleeen ! Nafytiry veut pas me me resservir !

Un Worgen les approchas.

Zelen: Nafytiry laisse là, après une tel victoire on a le droit de se laisser aller et puis regarde toi tu n'est pas mieux.

Il se mis à rire de sa voix gutturale et resservie Ônaya qui s'était mise à danser sur la table et avala d'un traite l'alcool.

Nafytiry: Je te tiendrais pour pas que tu tombes dans les chiottes quand tu décuveras !

Ônaya: Oaiii !

Nafytiry vida sa choppe et regarda un humain plus loin.

Nafytiry: Héé Nolàn !

Nolàn: Quoi ?

Nafytiry: On a gagner contre la horde !

Nolàn: Oaiii ! Je paye la prochaine tournée !

Zelen se pencha vers Nafytiry.

Zelen: Dit voir à chaque fois que tu ne veut pas payer il suffit que tu lui dise ça pour qu'il paye la prochaine tournée ?

Nafytiry: Yep !

Zelen se remit à rire et passa sa patte griffue dans les cheveux de Nafytiry, quand Ônaya tira Nafytiry sur la table à côté d'elle.

Nafytiry: Mais qu'est-ce que ….

Ônaya: Y'a pas de mais … hips tu viens danser avec moi !

Nafytiry récupéra son équilibre sur la table.

Ônaya: Hé Zelen ! envois la musique !

.com/watch?v=-bAN7Ts0xBo

Nafytiry: Ônaya tu me fait chi ….

Ônaya: Yeah !

Elles commencèrent à bouger les hanches et les bras sur le rythme de la musique.

Nafytiry: Je te garantie que ça tu me le paiera !

Elles finirent leurs dansent et Zelen les aida à descendre de la table elles sortirent avec un fou rire incontrôlable et s'assirent sur les chaises sur la terrasse.

Nafytiry: Respire un peut d'air frais ça te fait décuver !

Ônaya: Pas ma faute tu tiens mieux l'alcool que moi.

Elles rirent encore un bon moment et regardèrent la majestueuse tour des Mage qui se dressait un peut plus loin.

Nafytiry: J'ai du mal à croire que tout aille si bien …

Ônaya: Te repose pas sur tes lauriers ! Tout ça ne va pas durer longtemps !

Nafytiry: Sois pas pessimiste !

Ônaya but une gorgée de sa choppe rit.

Ônaya: Toi tu es vouée à devenir une Archidruide …. l'Archidruide fauve … ça t'irais bien !

Nafytiry: Roooo tais-toi un peut va !

Ônaya se leva et retourna à l'intérieur du Solitaire Bleu.

Ônaya: Moi j'y retourne Nolàn se ruine pour nous tous !

Nafytiry: Vas-y ! Espèce d'ivrogne !

Ônaya: Oreilles pointues !

Nafytiry: Tu permets ? Moi pour une fille je n'ai pas de queue !

Ônaya rit et retourna dans la fête.

Nafytiry respirait l'air frais de la nuit.

Nafytiry: Cela me rappel une nuit semblable ….. Bah !

Le vent se mit à souffler, il s'engouffra dans ses cheveux …... le vent lui murmurait quelque chose …... _Druidesse_ …... _prévenir_ ….. _terre_ ….. _feu_ …..._danger_ …... _évacuer_ …._ne_ ….

Nafytiry avait bien compris qu'elle était prévenue d'un danger imminent mais ne savait comment s'y prendre, que faire …..

Elle retourna dans la taverne.

Nafytiry: ECOUTEZ MOI !

Mais le brouhaha couvrait sa voix, elle utilisa un jet d'arcanes pour que les regards se tournent vers elle.

Nolàn: Nafytiry qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Nafytiry: Un danger approche !

Des rires fusèrent dans la salle.

Zelen: Après la raclée que la horde à prise ? Tu veux rire ?

Nafytiry: Ce n'est pas la horde ! C'est autre chose !

Ônaya: Quoi alors ?

Nafytiry: Je ne sais pas …. mais ça ne menace pas qu'hurlevent !

Nolàn: Tu es sur de ce que tu avances ?

Nafytiry: Oui et …

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase un tremblement de terre se fit sentir. Des cris sortirent de toute par et tout le monde se rua dehors, le sol se fissurait de toute part.

Nolàn: EVACUER LES CIVILS !

Ônaya: Je n'arrive pas à invoquer mes totems.

Nafytiry: Quoi ?

Ônaya: Mes totems ! Je ne peut pas les invoquer ! Les éléments sont en colère !

Nafytiry: C'est impossible ! Le cercle cénarien les tien en équilibre !

Une secousse les fit tombées.

Nafytiry: Viens on va voir comment se débrouille Wrynn !

Elle traversèrent le quartier des mages, le quartier commerçants elles arrivèrent sur le pont, le ciel était de couleur sang , on aurait dit la fin du monde.

Ônaya: Nafytiry le ciel !

Nafytiry: Comment est-ce possible ? OH PUTAIN !

Un dragon couvert de plaques de métal passa au dessus d'elles en détruisant les statues de guerrier.

Ônaya: C'est quoi ça ? Le pote à Onyxia ?

Nafytiry: Va rejoindre le roi et Nolàn ! Je vais voir ce que je peut faire !

Un morceau de roc était tombé non loin d'elle menaçant de briser le pont.

Nafytiry: Occupe toi plutôt du pont pour les civils !

Ônaya: Et toi tu compte faire quoi ?

Nafytiry évita une roche qui lui tombait dessus.

Nafytiry: Voir pour remédier au problème de dragon !

Ônaya: C'est de la folie !

Nafytiry: Evidement !

Elle se transforma en oiseau et s'envola pour arriver en face du dragon celui-ci s'était posé sur les hauteur de Hurlevent et crachait des gerbes de flammes qui faisait fondre tout ce qui ça touchait.

Nafytiry: AU NOM DU CERCLE CENARIEN JE VOUS ORDONNES D'ARRETER !

Le dragon tourna la tête vers cet oiseau minuscule et souffla sur la pauvre Nafytiry qui se fit envoyer balader de manière splendide. Elle se transforma en fauve prit appuis sur un mur pour se relancer sur le dragon, s'accrocha avec ses griffes à la patte du dragon, celui-ci sentent les griffes de la Druidesse regarda ce 'chaton' faire l'ascension de son corps.

Elle grimpa rapidement et une fois arrivée sur son dos courue vers la tête et mordit les écailles aussi fort qu'elle pus.

Le dragon secoua violemment la tête et elle tomba, le dragon finissant sa tache la frappa en plein vol, elle s'écrasa contre le mur de la cathédrale et s'écroula inconsciente …... elle perdit conscience.

Elle était assise dans l'herbe, un homme était assis près d'elle il avait son bras autour de ses épaules, il la regarda, de grandes cornes lui sortaient de la tête, ses yeux cheveux longs noir étaient éparpillés autour d'eux, il avait des yeux violet triste, il se pencha vers elle.

….: Alexstrasza …..

Nafytiry se réveilla en sursaut.

Nafytiry: Neltharion !

* PAFF *

….: Pas la truffe !

Nafytiry: Désolée Zelen …

Elle regarda les bandages qui la recouvrait.

Zelen: On t'a retrouvée inconsciente dehors, on est dans la cathédrale.

Nafytiry regarda autour d'elle, des centaines de blessés étaient installés sur des lits de fortunes. Des enfants pleuraient auprès de parents blessés ou bien l'inverse …..

Nafytiry: Comment vont Ônaya et les autres ?

Zelen grattait un de ses bandages au bras.

Zelen: Ônaya va bien, elle supervise les combats conte les élémentaires avec d'autres chamanes et druides. Nolàn à prit un sérieux coup à la tête mais il s'en sortira.

Nafytiry inclina la tête pour son approbation, elle se leva sous les protestations de Zelen.

Nafytiry: C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle reprit son équilibre et sentit l'odeur forte de désinfectant qui régnait dans la pièce.

Nafytiry: Je vais reprendre mon équipement chez moi, ça serait plus sure.

Zelen: Fait attention, je vais aller aider Ônaya contre les élémentaires.

Nafytiry le salua d'un signe de tête et sortit de la cathédrale, des incendies persistaient ici et là, les mage bataillaient contre ceux-ci avec des sorts de givres. Nafytiry avançais en essayant de reconnaître la capitale …... elle était dévastée …... des corps jonchaient le sol pavé, les bâtiments étaient détruits.

Elle approcha du perchoir aux griffons, elle regarda la porte de Hurlevent là où sont altercation avec le dragon eut lieu …..

Elle entra dans le perchoir, des griffons de toute les couleurs s'y trouvaient ainsi que quelques hippogriffe; un gardien caressait les bêtes et les rassuraient.

Nafytiry: Et bien vous avez réussis à tous les ramenés ?

Gardien: Bien sure ! C'est mon métier mademoiselle ….

Il la regarda mieux …

Gardien: Oh pardon Nafytiry !

Nafytiry: Il n'y à pas de quoi s'excuser, je viens chercher Nolatàri.

Gardien: Oui bien sûr ! Il fut un des premiers à revenir !

Le gardien lui apporta un hippogriffe albinos qui quand aperçu sa maîtresse se mit à piaffer sur place.

Nafytiry: Chut, c'est bon je suis là.

Elle caressa le bec de l'hippogriffe qui si, il avait pu, aurait ronronner.

Elle se hissa dessus.

Nafytiry: Merci encore.

Gardien: De rien tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Elle serra les jambes et l'hippogriffe prit son envol, sur les première seconde Nafytiry vit Ônaya sur le pont en train de batailler ferme contre des élémentaires qui cherchaient un moyen de rentrer dans Hurlevent.

Elle dirigea son hippogriffe vers l'arbre où elle avait grandie …... elle retournait à Darnassus.

L'air au dessus de la Mer voilée était frais, la brume était plus dense que la normale, elle tapota l'encolure de sa monture pour l'encourager, les bateaux ne circulaient pas après une attaque c'est bien trop risqué. Au loin elle aperçue l'oeil du Cyclone, cette zone toujours mystérieuse, ne se faisait jamais accostée, c'est bien trop dangereux. Elle et Nolatàri contournèrent cette endroit où les esprits se rassemblent pour continuer leurs route.

Plusieurs heures après, ils aperçurent la silhouette imposante de l'arbre.

Nafytiry: Teldrassil …. j'espère que tout le monde va bien.

Elle descendit vers le village de Ru'Theran, et fut horrifiée par ce qu'elle vit, Ru'theran était coupé de l'arbre et on ne pouvait rejoindre Teldrassil que par l'arbre téléporteur, elle remonta sa monture pour rejoindre Darnassus rapidement. Une fois arrivée près de la cascade sa monture donna un bon battement d'ailes et se posa lourdement au perchoir des hippogriffes. Nafytiry se laissa glisser et la gardienne des hippogriffes s'approcha d'elle aux pas de courses.

Gardienne: Par Elune vous allez bien !

Nafytiry: Oui ne vous inquiétée pas pour moi ! Comment vont les autres ici ? Il y à eut des dégâts ? Des morts ?

Gardienne: Non pas ici Darnassus est intacte, mais votre tante vous demandes, allez la voir au temple.

Nafytiry donna de l'argent pour que Nolatàri sois bien nourris après son long trajet et se dirigea vers le temple d'Elune où logeait sa tante,la grande prêtresse Tyrande Murmevent.

Une fois arrivée, les elfes qui gardaient le temple soupirèrent de soulagement quand elles virent arriver la nièce de leur supérieure. Nafytiry entra et grimpa les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieure où sa tante se trouvait avec ses conseillers et parfois son conjoint Malfurion Hurlorage.

Nafytiry les aperçue de loin ils avaient une discussion animée et quand Malfurion posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tyrande montra Nafytiry de la tête, Tyrande tourna la tête vers sa nièce, la rejoignit à grandes enjambées et la serra très fort dans ses bras.

Tyrande: Elune à entendue mon appel tu es saine et sauve ! Oh Nafytiry tu ne peut imaginer le soucis que je me suis fait.

Tyrande portait une robe froissée et ses cheveux d'habitude d'un émeraude vif étaient ternes et mal peignés, ses yeux rouges montraient qu'elle avait peut dormis.

Nafytiry: Ma tante, ne vous inquiétée pas pour moi je me porte bien ….

Tyrande: Et ces bandages ! Que t'es-t-il arrivée ?

Nafytiry: Et bien quand un dragon a attaquer j'ai essayer de l'arrêté …

Tyrande: TU AS QUOI !

Nafytiry fit 3 pas en arrière, sa tante pouvais être féroce quand il s'agissait de sa seule nièce.

Tyrande: Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce qu'était ce dragon !

Nafytiry: Un dragon comme Onyxia ?

Elle recula encore, Tyrande l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua.

Tyrande: Loin de là ! Il s'agit de l'aspect de la terre ! Ailes-de-Mort ! C'est un traitre et pas un simple traitre ! Il a la garde de l'élément terre !

Malfurion approcha doucement sa belle et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Tyrande.

Malfurion: Tyrande … Nafytiry va bien, le danger est écarté pour le moment, il faudrait tout lui expliquer avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Le regard de Malfurion était doux bien que Nafytiry sentait son angoisse.

Tout 3 se dirigèrent vers une salle à l'arrière, une fois assis Tyrande prit une profonde inspiration.

Tyrande: Avant tout connais-tu l'histoire des Aspects Dragon ?

Nafytiry: Euuuu plus ou moins je sais pas grand choses …..

Tyrande: Il est des choses dans la vie que l'on voudrait oublier. Reléguer au rang de vagues souvenirs et pouvoir continuer à vivre en se disant que tout ceci est du passé, et que seul le moment présent compte désormais. Seulement…. Toutes ces existences qui se sont entremêlées et entrecroisées au cours des siècles, forment des tourbillons d'histoire dont nous devons nous rappeler.

De grands mystères entourent la création de notre planète. Certaines théories avancent que suite à de formidables explosions cosmiques, les particules se seraient réunies afin de former les galaxies que nous connaissons. Seulement, plusieurs croyances affirment qu'une entité supérieure serait à l'origine de nos mondes. Mais bien que la naissance des mondes soit incertaine, une chose est sûre, c'est que ce sont les titans qui façonnèrent les planètes, érigeant des montagnes, creusant des cratères, faisant couler les rivières et remplissant les océans, mettant au monde la vie animale et végétale.

Du néant ils créèrent des mondes vivables, mais sous la constante menace des démons, dont le seul but est de mettre à feu et à sang ces univers durement érigés. Les Titans rêvent de mondes débarrassés de ces bêtes assoiffées de chair et de sang. Pourtant ceci n'est qu'espérance, une chimère de plus dans un monde dirigé par une violence omniprésente.

Les titans poursuivirent alors leurs voyages d'univers en univers. Ils arrivèrent sur une petite planète qu'ils nommèrent Azeroth. Ils débarrassèrent leur nouveau petit monde des créatures malfaisantes qui y avaient élu domicile, puis, satisfaits de leur travail accompli, les Titans se préparèrent à quitter Azeroth. Mais avant de partir, ils chargèrent les plus grandes espèces de ce monde de prendre soin de Kalimdor contre toute force qui menacerait sa parfaite tranquillité.  
>En cet âge, il y avait de nombreuses espèces de dragons. Pourtant, cinq d'entre eux maintenaient leurs congénères sous leur domination. Ces cinq dragons furent choisis par les Titans pour garder ce monde naissant. Les membres les plus éminents des dieux les imprégnèrent d'une partie de leurs pouvoirs. Ces dragons majestueux devinrent connus sous le nom de Grands aspects, ou Aspects de dragon.<p>

Aman'Thul, le patriarche du Panthéon, conféra une partie de ses pouvoirs cosmiques à Nozdormu, le dragon de bronze massif. Il le chargea de garder le temps lui-même et de maintenir l'ordre sur les chemins tortueux de la destinée. L'honorable et stoïque Nozdormu fut alors nommé l'Intemporel.

Eonar, Titan protectrice de toute forme de vie, donna une partie de son pouvoir à Alexstrasza, le léviathan femelle rouge. Dorénavant, Alexstrasza serait connue sous le nom de Lieuse de vie et veillerait à la sauvegarde de toute créature vivante peuplant ce monde. En raison de sa grande sagesse et de sa compassion sans limite pour tous les êtres vivants, Alexstrasza fut couronnée reine des dragons et prit la tête de ses congénères.

Eonar accorda également à la petite sœur d'Alexstrasza, Ysera le dragon vert, une partie de l'ascendance sur la nature. Ysera tomba dans une transe éternelle, liée au Rêve éveillé de la création. Connue sous le nom de la Rêveuse, elle surveillerait la nature sauvage fleurissante de ce monde depuis son royaume verdoyant, le Rêve d'émeraude.

Norgannon, le Titan gardien du savoir et maître des magies, octroya à Malygos le dragon bleu une partie de ses vastes pouvoirs. Malygos fut alors appelé le Tisseur de sorts, intendant de la magie et du secret des arcanes.

Khaz'goroth, le Titan architecte et forgeron des mondes, accorda une partie de ses pouvoirs colossaux à Neltharion, le puissant ver noir. Neltharion, dragon au grand cœur, connu par la suite sous le nom de Gardien de la terre, hérita du trône de la terre et de ses profondeurs. Il incarnerait la force du monde et serait le bras droit d'Alexstrasza.

Dotés de tels pouvoirs, les cinq Aspects furent chargés de défendre le monde en l'absence des Titans. Certains que les dragons seraient capables de garder leur création intacte, les Titans laissèrent Azeroth derrière eux pour toujours, en pensant laisser derrière eux un monde de paix…

Or, il y a moins de 100 ans, les aspects des dragons combattirent auprès des Elfes afin d'éradiquer la menace de la Légion Ardente. Le Gardien de la Terre, alias Neltharion, convainquit ses confrères de créer un Artefact, nommé L'âme du Dragon, étant doté d'une puissance phénoménale, et, ayant pour but de détruire la Légion. Chaque Aspect devait donner un peut de sa force vitale, mais Neltharion fus le seul à ne pas en donner, il était alors le seul à pouvoir détruire son arme. Gardant le médaillon pour lui, sa puissance dépassait alors de loin celles des autres Aspects. Durant cette bataille, Neltharion révéla sa folie en employant l'Âme du Dragon pour attaquer à la fois la Légion Ardente et les Elfes de la Nuit. Il força tout les autres aspects à se prosterner devant lui. Malygos tenta de se rebeller, mais en vain.

Seule la Légion Ardente parvint à lui dérober le médaillon, ayant pour but de combiner sa puissance avec le Puits d'éternité, créant alors une explosion si puissante que la distorsion du monde créerait un passage assez grand pour permettre à Sargeras, le champion de la Légion Ardente, de pénétrer en Azeroth.

L'artefact refit surface des millénaires plus tard, durant la Seconde Guerre entre les Orcs et les Humains, quand le sorcier orc Nekros Skullcrusher du Clan Dragonmaw l'utilisa pour capturer la reine des dragons, Alexstrasza, et forcer sa descendance à servir la Horde comme machines de guerre. Par la suite, l'objet démoniaque fut détruit à Grim Batol par le mage Rhonin, qui avait obtenu une écaille d'Aile de mort lui-même. Comme Aile de mort était le seul dragon à ne pas avoir donné son essence dans l'Âme mais à avoir participé à sa création, lui-seul (ou du moins une partie de lui) pouvait détruire le disque doré.

Cependant, les derniers agissements du Fléau en Norfendre nous laissent penser que l'artéfact n'avait pas été totalement détruit. En effet, nos troupes sur le terrain affirment que les Aspects se sont réveillés, et à la chute d'Arthas Neltharion aurait récupérer l'artefact et décider de prendre une revanche sur les autres aspects cet aspect est devenu fou, le cercle cénarien c'est rendu auprès d'Alexstrasza, la reine Dragon, il y aurait un échange d'ambassadeur pour discuter et poser des accords. Tu as tout compris ?

Nafytiry: …... Euuuuuu oai …... on peut dire ça …... Mais quelque choses me tracasse …..

Malfurion: Quoi donc ?

Nafytiry: Il y à 100 ans ….. Nàpoldë vous a racontés ?

Tyrande: Non mais qu'as tu fais ?

Nafytiry: Et bien …...

Elle se sentit d'un coup très mal à l'aise et se tortilla sur son fauteuil.

Nafytiry: Il y a 100 ans, j'ai réussis à berner les gardes et à prendre un hippogriffe pour aller en strangleronce ….. pour dessiner …... J'ai été attaquée par Sin'Dall …... et un homme ma sauvée …... il à dit s'appeller Neltharion et qu'il devait apporté une réponse à vous deux …...

Tyrande eut un regard qui donna des sueurs froide à Nafytiry.

Tyrande: …. Alors tu l'as déjà rencontré …... Connais-tu la réponse qu'il devait nous donner ?

Nafytiry: Euuuuuu non …..

Malfution: La réponses était de refuser le retour de l'immortalité chez les elfes de nuits.

Nafytiry: Mais pourquoi ?

Mlafurion: Cela remonte à un conflit pour aider les Hommes ….c'était il y à très longtemps. Alexstrasza refusa car selon elle il s'agissait d'une hypocrisie telle ….

Malfurion regarda ailleurs …..

Tyrande: Ah aussi ! Quelque chose qui pourrait t'interessée !

Nafytiry: Quoi donc ?

Tyrande: Tu te souviens d'Onyxia et Nefarian ?

Nafytiry: Oui avec la guilde on a tuer Onyxia mais on cherche encore pour Nefarian.

Tyrande: Et bien Neltharion est leurs père et lady Syntharia leurs mère elle était la dernière consort de Neltharion, aujourd'hui elle porte le nom de Dame Sinestra.

Nafytiry la regarda avec un regard idiot, ses yeux étaient grands ouvert et sa mâchoire était grande ouverte.

Malfurion: Dur à croire n'est-ce pas ?

Nafytiry: Pour peut …..donc à l'époque ou je l'ai rencontré il n'avait pas encore passé dans la folie ….

Tyrande: Non pas encore mais 2 mois après il sombra dans la folie et tu vois où ça à mener aujourd'hui.

Nafytiry: Pourquoi est-il couvert de plaques métallique ?

Malfurion: L'artefact détruit son corps, ce sont des plaques d'adamenthium, elle résiste à n'importe quel feu, c'est la seule chose qui maintient son corps ensemble.

Nafytiry: Flippant …..

Tyrande va te reposée.

Nafytiry: J'y compte bien !

Elle se leva salua ses deux ainés, sortie du temple et rentra chez elle, elle se balança sur son lit et s'endormit tout de suite trop de chose lui était arrivée d'un coup.


	3. Chapitre2

**Chapitre2: Dame Sinistra**

1 mois passa depuis le passage d'Aile de Mort, Nafytiry renouvela son titre d'ambassadrice auprès de la Horde, Ônaya passa maître Chamane et Zelen se découvrit une passion pour la pêche et la chasse aux murlocs.

Nafytiry leurs avait tout raconter, de son escapade à l'histoire de Ailes-de-Mort.

Ônaya: N'empêche je trouve ça bizarre.

Ils étaient tout trois sur un ponton à Compté de l'or, le village près de Hurlevent, au bord du lac.

Zelen pêchait, Ônaya trempait ses sabots dans l'eau et Nafytiry était allongée.

Nafytiry: Qu'est-ce que tu trouves bizarre ?

Ônaya: Comment un aspect gardien retourne sa veste comme ça ?

Zelen: J'vous paries qu'il y a un fille là-dessous !

Nafytiry se redressa.

Nafytiry: Tu vois toujours des filles partout !

Elle ramassa un caillou, le lança en l'air une fois et le jeta sur une murloc qui nageait plus loin.

Ônaya: Joli tir.

Nafytiry: Merci.

Zelen: Tu nous as dit qu'il était le bras droit d'Alexstrasza, vois avec elle, ou alors chère ambassadrice va voir son ancienne consort.

Nafytiry: Sintharas ?

Zelen: Oui, elle sais forcément quelque chose.

Nafytiry: On à tué sa fille je te rappel !

Ônaya lança un caillou sur le murloc qui essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

Ônaya: T'es pas obligée de lui dire …

Zelen: Ce qui est sur, d'après certaines de mes connaissances elle serait dans une ville de la Horde.

Nafytiry: Nan tu rigoles ?

Zelen remonta un poisson, le jugea de l'œil et le remit à l'eau.

Zelen: Du tout, et en Outreterre. Ton Nelthation ne peut passer le portail.

Nafytiry: Oui mais il a une forme humaine ?

Ônaya: Tout les dragons ont leurs formes humaines, du moins quand ils sont haut gradés.

…: Rwlrwlrwlrwlrwlrwl !

Nafytiry: Oh toi ta gueule !

Elle lui colla une droite monumentale.

Murloc: Rwlrwlrwlrwl arg !

* PLOUFF *

Zelen: Pas mal.

Ônaya: Le conseil de Zelen est pas mal. Va à la recherche de cette dragonne …. mais …...

Nafytiry: Il y a un problème ?

Ônaya attrapa Nafytiry par les épaules, elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ônaya: Je peut venir avec toi ?

Nafytiry: Euu si tu veux ….

La draenai jubilait sur place.

Zelen: Si elle vient, je viens ! Vous n'êtes pas douée pour le corps à corps.

Nafytiry: Oh l'autre vas-y ressort nous ta théorie du chevalier de la mort ! C'est pas parce que tu es mort une fois que tu peux pas mourir une deuxième fois !

Ônaya: Vous avez finit oui ?

Zelen/Nafytiry: Nan !

Ils rirent de bon coeur et regagnèrent l'auberge.

Le lendemain ils prirent la direction de Hurlevent, Zelen courait ventre à terre et Nafytiry était sur un sabre de l'aube, Ônaya était installée derrière elle et se tenait à la taille de l'elfe pour ne pas tomber.

Une fois à Hurlevent, ils se dirigèrent vers le quartier des mages et une fois en bas de la tour, les filles descendirent de leur monture qui disparue et Zelen se redressa et s'étira.

Ônaya: T'es pas trop gêné avec ton armure en plaque ?

Zelen: C'est un peut lourd mais on s'y fait …

Nafytiry: Brave bête !

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rirent, Zelen grogna et les attrapas toutes les deux avec ses pattes. Les rirent doublèrent d'intensité, ils chahutèrent pendant 5 minutes et montèrent finalement pour prendre le portails vers les terres foudroyés .

Ils apparurent au camp et l'odeur de poussière les prirent à la gorge, le plus atteint était Zelen qui se mit à tousser.

Ônaya: Ça va aller ?

Zelen: Plus vite on passera mieux ça sera.

Ils saluèrent rapidement les généraux présent et franchirent le portail. Une fois passé ils se retrouvèrent face à la bataille perpétuelle de la porte des ténèbres, seul des gangregardes étaient présent et essayaient de forcer le passage.

Zelen: Hé les filles !

Ônaya/Nafytiry: Hm ?

Zelen: On nettoies la zone ?

Ônaya: Oai !

Nafytiry: Mais vite hein !

Sur ces mots ils foncèrent dans le tas, Ônaya invoqua ses totems et des élémentaires de terres , Nafytiry se transforma en un fauve noir et sauta griffes sorties sur le monstre le plus proche, Zelen sortit de son dos son immense épée et se lança sans aucun remords au milieu de la mêlée. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de massacre, le nettoyage était parfaitement fait et ils s'assirent sur le cadavres le plus proche, Nafytiry toujours sous sa forme de fauve s'étira et s'assit par terre.

Zelen: C'est des tenaces hein ?

Ônaya: Oui mais ils ne font pas le poids !

Nafytiry: Vous entendez ?

Des bruit de pas lourd s'approchaient, ils se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face au Commandant des abimes.

Ônaya: Oh non pas encore lui !

Il se dressa devant eux et rugit, Zelen se releva et récupéra son épée qu'il avait plantée devant lui, Nafytiry se remit à 4 pattes, Ônaya eut un sourire moqueur et ses totems réapparurent auprès d'elle.

Nafytiry s'élança la première à pleine vitesse.

Zelen: Laisse m'en un bout !

Il la suivit, Ônaya les protégeaient à l'aide de sorts.

Nafytiry sauta et se fis envoyée bouler plus loin, Zelen trancha un bras du monstre.

Zelen: Nafy sert toi de mon épée comme appuis !

La druidesse ne se fit pas prier, elle sauta sur l'arme à Zelen et il donna un coup dans le vide vers le monstre pour lancer le fauve, elle atterrit sur la hanche du monstre, grimpa à l'aide de ses griffes, une fois arrivée à la tête elle se remit sous son apparence d'elfe, sortit une dague, la planta dans la nuque du monstre qui se mis à se débattre dans tout les sens en hurlant de douleur. Elle s'agrippa d'une main, leva au ciel l'autre et un éclair frappa la dague qui foudroya le monstre sur place. Son cadavre dévala les marches, Nafytiry sauta, se transforma en corbeau et rejoignit ses amis.

Zelen: Oai … peut mieux faire.

Il sourit et Ônaya serra l'elfe dans ses bras.

Ônaya: Te solotes pas les monstres comme ça ! La prochaine fois laisse le moi !

Nafytiry: Ok.

Ils prirent des griffons pour rejoindre Raz-de-Néant. Une fois là-bas ils payèrent leurs voyage et regardèrent le ciel.

Ônaya: Cet endroit ma toujours fichu la chair de poule.

Nafytiry les abandonna dans une auberge d'une ville gobeline, invoqua son hippogriffe et se dirigea vers une ville qui se situait sur une parcelle de terre qui flottait dans la zone de Raz-de-Néant.

…...

Zelen: _Raz-de-Néant est trop compliquée pour qu'un dragon puisse voler pleinement, la pression est trop forte leur veines dans les ailes ne supportent pas la pression de cette zone, c'est un monde en suspension, leurs ailes pourraient se broyées..._

…...

Nafytiry: Donc …. elle à dut se caché dans l'endroit le plus inaccessible de Raz-de-Néant ….. le seul endroit où un dragonne membre de l'aspect de la terre c'est ici !

Elle se posa à quelques mètres de la porte et rappela sa monture et salua les gardes en montrant son insignes sur le devant de sa robe elle leva les bras et parla aux gardes …...

Nafytiry: Je suis l'ambassadrice de l'alliance ambassadrice Nafytiry Meneldur, nièce de Tyrande Murmevent et haut gradée du cercle cénarien.

Garde 1: Soyez la Bienvenue druidesse.

Garde 2: Faites attention les tabulks étalon on un sale caractère, bienvenue à Foudreflèche.

Foudreflèche ….. la seule ville de Raz-de-Néant plutôt ….. verdoyante …...

Elle monta dans l'ascenseur, une fois arrivée en haut elle avança vers la baraque la plus haute.

Elle entra deux gardes et un conseiller sont présent, un hologramme trônait au milieu de la pièce

Nafytiry: Prince-Nexux Haramad !

Haramad: Cela fait longtemps elfe de la nuit !

Nafytiry: Comment vous portez-vous ?

Haramad: Bien, mais bon toujours à être caché devient lassant, que venez-vous chercher dans se coin reculé ?

Nafytiry: Et bien je sais qu'une personne en rapport avec le cataclysme se trouve ici, vous voyez de quoi je parle ?

Haramad: ah je vois ….. elle s'est réfugiée ici après le passage du destructeur.

Nafytiry: J'aimerais lui parler.

Haramad: Il sera dur de la convaincre, mais je vais essayer.

Nafytiry: Je vous remercies !

Elle s'inclina pour souligner ces mots.

Haramad: J'ai une dette envers vous, je vous dois bien ça.

L'hologramme du prince disparut et réapparut au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Haramad: Elle accepte, mais reste sceptique tout de même, ne faites rien qui pourrait l'énervée, je vous en supplie !

Nafytiry: Ne vous faites pas de soucis.

Un garde s'avança lui fit signe appuya sur une gravure une porte secrète s'ouvrit, elle entra, le tout se referma derrière elle.

La pièce était somptueusement meublée, les meubles étaient en bois rare, une femme dans le fond de la pièce portait une armure rouge et doré qui lui couvrait tout le corps. Elle avait un visage sévère et des yeux verts qui semblaient être effrayés par quelque chose, elle avait de long cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos.

Elle toisa Nafytiry du regard.

Nafytiry: Vous êtes Sintharas ?

Sintharas: Ici on m'appelle Dame Sinastra. Haramad m'as dit que vous vouliez me parlez de Neltharion ….

Nafytiry: En effet.

Sinastra s'assit dans un des fauteuils et fit signe a Nafytiry de s'assoir en face d'elle.

Sinastra: Je vous écoute.

Nafytiry: Et bien, j'ai vue une fois Neltharion ….. j'avais 100 ans, il m'a sauvé la vie et ramené chez moi …. Excusez-moi mais j'aimerais en savoir plus sur lui, pourquoi as t-il changé de bord subitement ?

Sinastra soupira ….

Sinastra: Je n'étais que sa consort, il ne me parlais pas beaucoup. Une de mes filles est morte assassiné par un groupe de l'Alliance ….

Nafytiry: Vous m'en voyez désolée …

Sinastra: Je ne leurs en veut pas.

Nafytiry: Mais pourquoi c'était votre fille !

Sinastra: Elle à finit comme son père, je ne peut leur en vouloir.

Nafytiry baissa la tête.

Nafytiry: Aimiez-vous Neltharion ?

La mâchoire de Sinastra se crispa.

Sinastra: Oui je l'aimais mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle …...

Nafytiry: Qui donc ?

Sinastra: Alexstrasza …..

Nafytiry: Il l'aimait ?

Sinastra: Oh oui ! Il ne me parlait que d'elle ….. et tout ce que j'ai eut ….

Une larme roula sur sa joue, elle se leva, enleva le haut de son armure, elle posa les plaques par terre et enleva sa tunique.

Nafytiry: Mais que faites-vous ?

Sinastra: Tais-toi et regarde !

Elle se permettait de la tutoyer, et quand Nafytiry vit le buste de la dragonne, elle pâlit et bégaya. Le buste de Sinastra portait des traces de lacérations et brûlures.

Sinastra: voilà de quoi il est capable depuis qu'il à cet artefact ! Il m'a obligée à m'accouplée de force avec lui !

Nafytiry restait hébétée par ce qu'elle voyait et une question lui vint spontanément.

Nafytiry: Il était différent avant d'obtenir cet artefact ?

Sinastra: Oui …. c'était un homme formidable, réfléchissant au moindre de ses actes, et bon avec les autres … même avec moi.

Nafytiry: Pourquoi as-t-il voulu crée cet artéfact ?

Sinastra: Je ne sais pas , mais cette ….. chose …..l'à changer, mais j'ai mon hypothèse, à mon avis c'était pour devenir plus fort et plaire à Alexstrasza, il à agit par pure égoïsme et voilà où ça nous a menés !

Elle remit sa tunique et le haut de son armure.

Nafytiry: Je vais vous laissée, pardonnez-moi du dérangement.

Sinastra la serra dans ses bras.

Sinastra: Ne t'intéresse pas plus à lui, à force de vouloir trop s'approcher du soleil on finit par se brûler les ailes ….Merci, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien d'en parler avec quelqu'un.

Elles se quittèrent sur ces mots.

…...…... _Ne t'intéresse pas plus à lui_ …...

Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête.

Elle sortit de la ville et rejoingnit ces deux amis à l'auberge, un fois dans l'auberge des clients descendirent le rouge aux joues en riant comme des enfants.

Nafytiry: Il se passe quoi ici ?

Elle monta les escaliers et regarda le couloir, des personnes étaient attroupées devant la porte de la chambre de Nafytiry, Ônaya et entendait les voix de Ônaya et Zelen à l'interieur.

Ônaya: Mais va y plus fort !

Zelen: Je vais aussi vite que je peut !

Ônaya: Pfeuu tu parles ! Ca va jamais venir !

Zelen: J'suis épuisé c'est bon là !

Ônaya: Non encore une fois pour moi c'est pas finit !

Nafytiry eut un sourire amusée, elle s'approcha de la porte toussota pour que les badaux qui s'attroupaient devant la porte.

Elle entra.

Nafytiry: Hé ! Vous devriez utlisez un autre vocabulaire ! Et c'est pas le lieu pour faire ça !

Ônaya était assise sur le lit sabots en avant, Zelen sous forme humaine torse nu en sueur, une lime imense dans la main.

Zelent: Elle voulait que je lui lime ses sabots !

Ônaya: Ils me faisaient mal ! Ils étaient fissurés et j'avais des excroissances !

Nafytiry éclata de rire.

Zelen: Tu es très pâle ça va ?

Elle s'assit sur le lit en face.

Nafytiry: Hmmm p'tête ….

Ônaya: Tu l'as vue ?

Nafytiry: Oai …...

Zelen: Et alors ?

Nafytiry: C'est une femme martyrisé et au coeur brisé.

Ônaya: A ce point ?

Nafytiry acquièsca.

Zelen: La pauvre.

Nafytiry: Et elle ne nous en veut pas pour avoir tué Onyxia.

Ônaya: Sans rire ! Tu lui as dit que c'était nous ?

Nafytiry: Non, mais elle as dit que Onyxia avait mal tourné alors …..

Ônaya: Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

Nafytiry: Allez voir Alexstrasza en priorité et les autres aspects …. pour moi il y a anguille sous roches …...


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3: Norfendre sanglant.**

Une semaine passa depuis les révélations de Sinastra. Nafytiry était retournée à Darnassus avec Zelen, et Ônaya était partie voir sa famille à Exodar.

C'était le matin, Nafytiry se leva à contre coeur, car Nàpoldë l'avait réveillée de force, l'elfe avait prit peut de rides pendant ces 100 ans et avait toujours une forme d'enfer.

Nàpoldë: Allez Nafy on se lève !

Nafytiry: Lâche-moi tu veux …

Nàpoldë soupira, elle attrapa les draps et les levas d'un coup sec.

* BLAFF *

Nafytiry: Bon d'accord je me lève.

Nàpoldë: J'ai préparée ton équipement pour aller en Norfendre.

Nafytiry: * baille * Hmmm c'est vrai que c'est aujourd'hui ….

Elle mit son équipement encombrant, une fois son diadème mis en place elle se regarda dans une glace de sa chambre.

La robe en cuir la moulait et méttait ses formes, poitrine et hanches et valeur, là-dessus elle avait héritée de sa mère ….. corps de pin-up …..Elle detestait son corps.

Elle rangea des dagues sous les plis de sa robe, accrocha son bâton dans son dos et attrapa son sac et descendit dans son salon.

Nàpoldë la regarda et eut un sourire radieu.

Nàpoldë: Tu ressembles vraiment à ta mère.

Nafytiry: J'aimerais bien la voir de temps en temps ….

Nàpoldë: Avec cet histoire de cataclysme elle est encore plus occupée.

Nafytiry: Moai …

La jeune druidesse sortie de chez elle, utilisa sa pierre de foyer pour se rendre au quartier commerçant de Hurlevent.

Une fois apparue dans l'auberge elle salua la tenancière et sortit.

Le temps était ensoleillée, elle se dirigea vers la zone portuaire de la capitale et passa par l'ancienne caserne …...

Un grand trou se situait à la place de la caserne, le sol était brûlant, la terre ne s'était pas encore remise de ces catastrophes. Elle descendit les marches et regarda le bateau qui faisait la navette vers Teldrassil, La Bravoure. Sombrerivage avait été dévasté, plusieurs personnes sont mortes dans d'atroces souffrances.

Elle serra les dents.

Nafytiry se dirigea vers le quai pour se rendre en Norfendre. Peut de personnes attendaient, elle posa son sac et son bâton pour être plus à l'aise.

Elle fit des mouvements circulaires avec les épaules pour se les dégourdirs.

Elle sortit un élastique de son sac et se fit une queue de cheval haute, ses cheveux tellement long qu'ils arrivaient en dessous de son bassin même attachés.

Le bateau arrivait au loin, c'était un bateau en metal à vapeur avec une majestueuse proue en tête d'aigle. Elle reprit son sac et son bâton et monta à bord du bateau, elle salua le capitaine et rentra dans la cale où les hamacs étaient disposés, elle posa son sac et son bâton et s'affala sur un des hamacs. Le voyage va durer deux jours à cause du vent et de la glace, elle soupira, des autres personnes solidement habillée vinrent et et prirent place dans d'autres hamacs, une jeune humain caressait un énorme loup en étudiant une carte en la retournant dans tout les sens.

Nafytiry: Excuse-moi, que cherches-tu ?

….: Et bien, je ne connais pas le Norfendre …. J'aimerais en prendre un peut connaissance, je dois aller vérifier le château du roi liche ….

Nafytiry: C'est un bon objectif mais fait attention, c'est très dangereux !

….: Je m'y suis préparé !

Nafytiry: Je n'en doute pas, quel est ton nom ?

….: Jeffrey Desnase … et toi ?

Nafytiry: Nafytiry Meneldur ….

Jeffrey: Vraiment ?

Il lâcha sa carte, son regard était émerveillé.

Jeffrey: Tu es la fille de Alatarïel Meneldur et Elros Meneldur ?

Nafytiry: Euuuu oui ….

Jeffrey: je dois les retrouver dans la Toundra Boréenne à l'auberge du donjon !

Nafytiry haussa les sourcils.

Nafytiry: Hé ….. bah je pourrais les voirs ….

Jeffrey: Ca n'as pas l'air de te réjouir …

Nafytiry: J'ai dut les voirs 5 fois en tout, ce n'es pas eut qui mon élevée …

Jeffrey: Je suis désolé … pourtant ils ont l'air d'êtres fière de toi …. la dernière fois que je les ai vues, ils parlaient de toi, de ce que tu avais fait et comment tu progressais …

Nafytiry: J'ai du mal à y croire … bah ! C'est pas grave laisse moi dormir un peut j'en ai besoin …

Jeffrey: D'accord ….

Il quitta la pièce avec son loup, laissant Nafytiry seule, qui se retourna dans son hamac …. des larmes coulaient de ses yeux sans quelle puisse controler quoi que ce soit ….

Le voyage se passa sans encombre. Nafytiry simpathisa avec le jeune chasseur, qui vouhait une admiration profonde à la druidesse …... le deuxième jours, courant après-midi, le bateau accosta à la Toundra Boréenne.

Le jeune humain jubilait sur place, Nafytiry le suivit anxieuse là où ses parents devaient se trouver, la sueur perlait sur son front malgrès le froid ambiant, il les fit sortir de la ville ….

Nafytiry: Oé ! Tu m'as dit qu'ils seraient dans l'auberge !

Jeffrey: Patience.

Ils marchèrent encore 5 bonnes minutes, Nafytiry s'arreta net, elle connaissait cet endroit …..ici si on crie personne ne vous entend …... Jeffrey se retourna avec un sourire maléfique. Sa voix devint guturale.

Jeffrey: Il t'aura fallut un moment pour comprendre pauvre druidesse ….

L'angoisse de Nafytiry monta en flèche.

Nafytiry: Qui es-tu ?

Les dents de Jeffrey se mirent à grandirent de manière inquiètante, sa mâchoire s'élargit, ses yeux devinrent rouges sang, des cornes poussèrent de sa tête, peut à peut il se transforma en dragon noir.

Nafytiry déglutit avec difficulté.

Nafytiry: Où est le vrai Jeffrey !

Dragon: Je l'ai tué, il était délicieu ….

Le loup en voyant ce qui était advenut de son maître glapit après le dragon et le mordit à la patte. Le dragon poussa un grognement et abattit la pauvre bête en l'écrasant …... une mare de sang gisait là où se trouvait le loup.

Nafytiry pâlit, le dragon avait une force incroyable ….

Nafytiry: Que veux-tu de moi ?

Dragon: Tu t'interresse un peut trop à notre maître, tu dois périr.

…... _Ne t'interresse pas plus à lui_ …...

Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment.

Nafytiry: Et mes parents ?

Dragon: D'autres de mes congènerent sont en train de s'occuper d'eux.

Nafytiry sourit, elle eut un léger rire.

Dragon: Pourquoi cet air moqueur, sale elfe !

Nafytiry: Je ne me fait pas de soucis pour eux, ma mère est une druidesse et mon père un paladin. Tu crois vraiment que des lézards puissent leurs faire la moindre chose...

Le dragon piaffa et rugit.

Dragon: Meurt mortelle !

Il cracha une gerbe de flamme en sa direction, elle se transforma en fauve et esquiva, elle se camoufla dans l'ombre.

Dragon: Où es-tu ? Approche !

Il battait l'air de sa queue, frappant le sol à tout va ….

Nafytiry était plus près qu'il ne le pensait. Son poid à elle n'était rien pour le dragon, elle réapparut sur sa tête et creva l'oeil gauche du dragon avec ses griffes, le dragon rugit de douleur, secoua la tête dans tout les sens, Nafytiry perdit son appuit et tomba, au moment où elle allait se transformer en corbeau le dragon fouetta l'air de sa queue et la frappa.

Nafytiry: _Merde !_

Son corps claqua dans la neige avec violence, certaines de ses côtes avaient cédés. Elle se retransforma en humaine et leva la tête, un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche.

Le dragon battit des ailes se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant elle et cracha des flammes pour l'achevée.

Nafytiry: _Je suis foutue !_

Un bouclier immense se planta devant elle, un elfe de sang aux longs cheveux noirs l'a pris dans ses bras. Le bouclier resista de manière admirable à la chaleur, il portait une armure rouge et or et son visage d'âge mûre portait une cicatrice en frome de croix sur la joue gauche.

Nafytiry: Papa ?

Elros: Ne bouge pas, tu es dans un sâle état !

Sur une colline au loin une elfe de nuit aux cheveux court blanc preparait une attaque puissante des nuages noirs s'accumulaient au dessus de leurs têtes, elle avait les bras levés au dessus d'elle paumes vers le ciel, yeux fermés.

Elros: Baisse la tête !

Il serra sa fille contre elle, des éclairs fusèrent des nuages en frappèrent à répetition le dragon qui tomba à terre. Elros se redressa, dégaina son épée et frappa d'un coup fatal le dragon.

Dragon: Mon maître …... vous tueras tous !

Il émit un dernier rugissement et mourut.

L'elfe en surplont se transforma en panthère et à grand bon rejoingnit sa fille qui agonisait légèrement.

Nafytiry: Maman ….

Alatarïel: Décidement tu as l'art comme ton père de te mettre dans des situations impossible.

Elros: Fallait bien qu'elle tienne au moins ça de moi.

La druidesse aux cheveux blancs avait les mêmes marques de lames de Nafytiry ornait son visage. Elle soigna le corps de sa fille.

Alatariël: Voilà, j'ai réparée les dégats, tu peux te relevé.

Nafytiry se releva avec l'aide de son père. Elle resta un moment muette et leurs sauta dans les bras. Ca faisait plus de 50 ans qu'elle ne les avaient pas vus. Ses parents la serrèrent très fort, ils aimaient leurs fille plus que tout.

Elros: Tu n'arrètes vraiment pas de grandir.

Alatarïel: Elle m'as dépassée sans problèmes.

Ils sourirent tout trois.

Elros: Que fais-tu ici ?

Nafytiry: C'est très long à expliquer …...

Alatarïel: Pauvre Jeffrey, je n'aurais jamais dût l'envoyer ici.

Nafytiry: Tu n'y est pour rien, mais euuuu ….. que faites vous ici ?

Elros: Nous sommes venus régler le problème d'ambassadeur pour le vol draconique rouge.

Nafytiry: Ah ?

Alatarïel: Allez, toi racontes nous tout.

Nafytiry: Si vous me promettez l'immunité physique et morale ?

Elros: Qu'as tu fais ?

Nafytiry: Promettez-moi !

Alatarïel: On te promet, maintenant raconte !

Nafytiry leur explique de son escapade de quand elle était petite, sa rencontre avec Neltharion, ce qu'il lui as raconté sa tante et ce qui c'est passé avec Dame Sinastra …

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…

.

Alatarïel: TU AS FAIT QUOI ?

Nafytiry évita la première droite mais pas la deuxième qui l'envoya valser.

Elros: L'achève pas.

Alatarïel: Mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle a fait !

Elros: Ce n'est pas différent de ce que tu as fait pour moi ….

Alatarïel: Mais quand même !

Elros: Elle n'est pas différente de toi.

Nafytiry revint en se massant la joue.

Nafytiry: T'avais promis !

Alatarïel: Ce que tu fais relève de l'ordre mondiale !

Nafytiry: Je dois voir Alexstrasza !

Alatarïel: Hors de question !

Elros: Allez laisse-la faire.

Alatarïel regarda son mari.

Alatarïel: Non ne me fait pas ce regard !

Elros: Je continuerais temps que tu n'accepteras pas.

Nafytiry:Allez maman ! C'est pour la bonne cause !

Alatarïel soupira.

Alatarïel: De toute façon tu le feras avec ou sans mon accord …. Raaah fait ce que tu veux !

Nafytiry embrassa sa mère et son père.

Alatarïel: Allez en route !

Nafytiry: Et on va où ?

Elros: Au temple du repos ver …... la demeure d'Alexstrasza.

Ralalala ! Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde ! Après des vacances mouvementées et alcoolisée je poste enfin ces chapitres :)

je ne parle pas beaucoup de moi mais je suis très ravie de voir que des gens lisent mais ce qui me ferait énormement plaisir ce serait qu'on me laisse des reviews de temps en temps :)

j'aimerais aussi qu'on me conseil des fics, vous qui lisez envoyer moi des liens !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4: Alexstrasza**

Le petit groupe famillial traversa la désolace des dragons en évitant soigneusement les monstres qui rôdaient aux alentours …... des dragons rouges affrontaient des dragons bleux dans le ciel.

Nafytiry: Pourquoi s'entretuent-ils ?

Elros: Alexstrasza à tuée Malygos, depuis la situation est comme ça .

Il arrivèrent au pied d'un tour immense.

Nafytiry: Wow …..

Alatarïel: Alexstrasza se trouve au sommet de cette tour.

Nafytiry: Ah ? J'aime pas les escaliers.

Son père eut un petit rire et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

Elros: Ne stresse pas, détend toi.

Nafytiry: Dur à faire …

Les gardes dragons s'inclinèrent quand ils virent les deux ainés, le trio empreinta l'escalier pour rejoindre le sommet; une fois en haut une vague de puissance fit fléchir Nafytiry, son père la releva.

Nafytiry: Papa c'est …

Elros: Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Une femme avec une belle crinière flamboyante tronait dans le fond, elle avait de grandes cornes courbées avec des medaillons accrochés, elle avait la physionomie d'une elfe de sang à s'y méprendre, elle avait de grands yeux vert qui fixaient Nafytiry, la jeune druidesse se sentit analysée au rayon X, les vêtements de cette femme étaient …... très léger. A sa gauche une elfe de sang aux long cheveux blond attachés, il regardait Nafytiry avec un air de dédain. Une femme aux cheveux noirs était assise sur la gauche et 2 hommes se tenaient sur la droite, un blond portant une armure verte et l'autre au cheveux bleux habillé simplement et à l'air simple.

….: Nafytiiiiiiiiiiiiry !

Une gnome lui sauta dans les bras.

Nafytiry: Chromie !

La dragonne de l'espace-temps lui fit un sourire radieu.

La femme aux cheveux rouges prit la parole.

….: Chromie connais-tu cette jeune elfe ?

Chromie: Souvenez-vous je vous en ai parlée, elle m'a aidée à regler le problème des Malterres.

….: Oh ? ….. Est-ce vrai Nafytiry ?

Nafytiry: Co …. comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

La femme sourit.

….: C'est moi qui lia ta vie à ce corps.

…..._** La lieuse de vie**_ …...

Nafytiry: Vous êtes Alexstrasza ?

L'homme aux cheveux blonds agressa verbalement Nafytiry.

…..: Qui te permet de lui parler ainsi ? Comment oses-tu mortelle !

Alexstrasza: Krasus !

Il se tut et recula, Nafytiry s'inclina.

Nafytiry: Excusez-moi ! Je ne voulais pas vous offensez !

Alexstrasza: Tu n'as offencée personne.

La reine regarda Alatarïel et Elros.

Alexstrasza: Je suis heureuse de vous voirs, je vais vous la présentée plus tard, le voyage à dut être long.

Alatarïel: Oui nous avons été attaqués par un dragon noir.

La femme sur la gauche se leva brutalement, elle avait le regard mauvais.

….: C'est impossible ! Aucun dragons noirs ne devraient attaqués ! Encore moi du menu fretin !

Elle souligna ses mots en regardant Nafytiry, celle-ci fut piquée au vif.

Nafytiry: Je ne vous permet pas ! Votre lézard a faillit me tuer !

La femme s'avança vers Nafytiry.

….: Comment oses-tu ? Espèce de …

Alexstrasza: Nalice, il suffit ! Ne rendez pas les négociations plus difficiles !

Nalice jeta un regard noir dédaigneu à Nafytiry et descendit les escaliers, l'homme aux cheveux bleus se mis à rire, ses vêtements étaient vraiment rustique mais propre.

….: Elle a un bon caractère la petite !

Alexstrasza: Et bien comme ça elle ne se fera pas avoir ici facilement.

Elle regarda la famille Meneldur et écarta les bras.

Alexstrasza: Vous êtes mes invités, soyez les bienvenus au temple du repos du ver.

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…..

.

Chromie trainait Nafytiry dans les couloirs et lui ouvrit la porte d'une chambre plus que majestueuse.

Nafytiry: Whoaaa !

Chromie: Tu logeras ici à chaque fois que tu viendras ! C'est ta chambre !

Nafytiry: Mais c'est énorme !

Chromie: Non là c'est petit …

Nafytiry: Parle pour toi !

Nafytiry bazarda son sac, son bâton, ses gants, son diadème et souffla un bon coup.

Chromie: Et bah ! T'en transporte un de ces bazards !

Nafytiry: On se protège avec ce qu'on a.

Chromie souleva avec peine les épaulières pleines de plumes.

Chromie: J'ai du mal à croire que tout ça est enchanté !

Nafytiry: Et pourtant ça l'est.

Elle s'affala de manière disgracieuse dans le canapé moelleu.

Chromie sauta dans le fauteuil en face de l'elfe.

Nafytiry: Dis Chromie …..

Chromie: Hmm ?

Nafytiry: Tu as connues Neltharion ?

La petite dragonne eut un regard peiné.

Chromie: Oui ….. nous étions même de très bon amis malgrès notre différence sociale.

Nafytiry: Vraiment ?

Chromie: Oui ….. je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui lui à prit.

Nafytiry: Chromie!

Chromie: Oui ?

Nafytiry: Je cherche aussi à comprendre ce qui c'est passé.

Chromie fronça les sourcils.

Chromie: C'est du suicide de chercher, il est bien trop fort.

Nafytiry: J' l'ai vu il y à 100 ans, il était loin d'être ce que j'ai affronté à Hurlevent.

Chromie: Il ya a 100 ans …. Attends la petite elfe qu'il à sauvé c'était toi ?

Nafytiry: Oui surement.

Chromie se mit à rire.

Chromie: Il m'en à parler pendant des jours ! De la petite elfe intrépide ….

Elle marqua un temps de pause.

Chromie: Tu l'as affronté à Hurlevent ?

Nafytiry: Oui je crois, un dragon couvert de plaque dont l'intérieur semblait de lave ….

Chromie: C'était bien lui ! Nafytiry ce n'est pas un hasard si tu le rencontre comme ça, vous serez forcément amenez à vous revoir !

Nafytiry: Alors aide moi à rencontrer Alexstrasza seule à seule ! S'il te plait Chromie !

Chromie la regarda septique, ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre et rouvrit les yeux.

Chromie: Si ça peut m'aider à comprendre j'accepte !

Nafytiry: Oh oui ça va t'aider !

Chromie: Je vais aller lui parler alors.

Nafytiry la serra très fort dans ses bras, Chromie quitta la chambre laissant Nafytiry à ses pensées; elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et se mit à chanter.

Nafytiry: Aimo Aimo …. Nederluche … Noina miria ….

Elle repensa à sa rencontre avec Neltharion.

Nafytiry: _Il avait des yeux tristes _…..._ Que c'est-il passé _…...

On frappa à sa porte.

Nafytiry: Entrer !

Son père entra.

Nafytiry: Papa …

Elros: Je ne te déranges pas ?

Nafytiry: Hmm non pas vraiment …

Elros: Tu t'interesse vraiment au cas d'Ailes-de-Mort hein ?

Nafytiry: Oai …

Son père s'assit dans le canapé et lui fit signe de s'assoir près de lui, elle s'assit à ses côtés.

Elros: Tu sais à ton âge moi aussi aussi je filais un mauvais coton.

Nafytiry: Vraiment ?

Elros: Oui, j'ai été bannis de Lune d'Argent, j'étais celui qui a donné l'artefact au tyran de l'époque et ainsi détourné le puit de soleil …

Nafytiry: J'ai du mal à te croire ! Qu'est ce qui ta fait changer de bord alors ?

Elros: Ta mère ….. elle m'a affrontée, et m'a obligé à voir la vérité en face.

Nafytiry: Et ?

Elros: Je suis tombé amoureux.

Nafytiry sourit.

Nafytiry: Ne compte pas sur moi pour tomber amoureuse d'un dragon ! Qui plus est de lave !

Elros: Toi et ta mère avez le même comportement, c'est de votre âge. Je ne te dirais pas d'ignorer ce qui se passe, mais prend cette affaire avec du recul.

Nafytiry: Mhmm oai ….

Son père repartit après cette rapide entrevue.

….. _Je ne dirais rien à ta mère _…...

Nafytiry: Il ne dira rien …. temps mieux.

Plusieurs heures après, Chromie vint chercher Nafytiry pour le diner, elle la guida dans une salle à manger richement décorée dans les ton rouge, vert et or, tout le monde du haut de la tour était présent.

Alexstrasza en la voyant arrivée lui fit signe de prendre place près d'elle, Chromie s'installa près de Nafytiry.

(plan de table) Alexstrasza

Krasus l l Nafytiry

Alatarïel l l Chromie

Elros l l Kalecgos

Nalice l l Itharius

Le diner se passa dans la bonne humeur, seule Nalice restait silencieuse, Nafytiry avait prit connaissance des 2 autres personnes, Kalecgos le nouveau chef du vol bleu et Itharius l'ambassadeur du vol émeraude. Nafytiry était entre les convives les plus joyeux et Kalecgos sous l'effet de l'alcool racontait ses mésavantures et celles des autres.

Kalecgos: Fallait voir Alexstrasza quand elle était encore petite ! Elle n'arrivait pas à voler et elle c'est prit un arbre !

Alexstrasza: Kalecgos ! C'est génant !

Elle avait le rouge aux joues et Nafytiry pleurait de rire.

Kalecgos: Elle est bon publique cette petite.

Alatarïel: Elle est toujours joyeuse depuis qu'elle est née.

Alexstrasza regardait Nafytiry avec envie, elle était libre et elle attachée à ses obligations de Reine.

Itharius était d'un calme Olympien, c'était presque effrayant, le dîner prit fin et tous quittèrent la table, Nafytiry descendit pour marcher un peut dans la neige, elle respirait l'air froid qui la faisait décuver un peut.

Alexstrasza la rejoingnit en bas, elle avait les joues également rosies par l'alcool et non par le froid.

Alexstrasza: Chromie m'as dit que tu souhaitais me parler.

C'était le moment où jamais, temps qu'elle était enivrée par l'alcool, Nafytiry pouvait la faire parler, la Reine ne marchait pas très droit.

Nafytiry: Comment étais Neltharion avant l'artefact ?

Alexstrasza: Quelqu'un de formidable et très séduisant !

Elle tourna sur elle même et tomba sur les fesses dans la neige.

Alexstrasza: Oulàlà ! C'est fou ce que je peut être gourde !

Nafytiry la releva.

Alexstrasza: A vrai dire …... j'avais un petit faible pour lui ….

Elle lui montra le rubis à son cou.

Alexstrasza: Il me l'a offert en se conffessant, c'était mignon mais juste après il est partit en courant et depuis il est comme ça … Je ne l'aime pas, je le considère plus comme un frère, même Malygos fut entrainer dans sa folie et j'ai dut le tuer ! De toute façon le rouge et le noir ne peuvent aller ensemble ! J'ai mon consort cela me suffit ! C'est pour la survie de l'éspèce !

Nafytiry la lâcha et la dragonne retomba dans la neige sur les genous.

Alexstrasza: Youps ! Pourquoi me laisses-tu tombée ?

Nafytiry: C'est pour ça qu'il avait un regard triste ! Pourquoi toujours la survie de l'espèce ?

Elle attrapa Alexstrasza par les bras.

Nafytiry: Il vous aimes et vous l'aimez non ? A cause de ce système à la con vous l'avez repoussé ! Il a pensé qu'il n'était pas assez fort à vos yeux et il à créer cet artéfact pour amplifié sa puissance et ainsi vous plaires ! Il est devenu fou et voilà où nous en sommes !

* CLAC *

Alexstrasza venait de la giffler.

Alexstrasza: Excuse moi je ….

La dragonne fondit en larmes, Nafytiry se tint la joue et baissa les yeux, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dut dire ça mais pour elle c'était tellement injuste ….

Elle se laissa tomber sur les genous et serra Alexstrasza dans ses bras, même les larmes de la Reine étaient chaudes.

Nafytiry: Je vous promet que je le rammenerais ! Sur mes dons de druidesse je vous le promet !

Bonsoir la populace me revoilà ! Je rattrape un peut des chapitres cours précedents ^^' , bon s'cusez moi pour l'orthographe des fois je ne fait pas attention :) j'aime énormement écrire que je ne regarda pas _'''' (boulet je sais)

Merci à ceux qui me lisent et Bonne année ! Voilà c'est dit XD


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5: Enchantée je suis l'ambassadrice du vol draconnique rouge.**

Le lendemain Alexstrasza ne semblait se souvenir de rien elle avait surtout une gueule de bois magnifique, Nafytiry allait mal à cause de leur discussion la veille. Elle raconta à Chromie ce qui c'était passé, celle-ci resta pensive un moment. Elles étaient assise dans la chambre de Nafytiry.

Chromie: Je comprend la douleur de Neltharion … Si Alexstrasza avait laissée de côtés les règles 'animales', le cataclysme n'aurait jamais eut lieu ….

Nafytiry: Comment peux-tu en être sur ?

Chromie: Je voyage dans l'espace temps ! Revois tes classiques ! J'ai vue ce qui se serais passé si elle avait transcris ces pseudos choses qui règisse les choses.

Nafytiry: Oui mais il faut bien des règles non ?

Chromie: Oui, pour moi il y en a une: la liberté s'arrete là où celle des autres commence ! On ne dois pas empêcher les gens qui s'aimes d'êtres ensemble.

Nafytiry: C'est sur ….

Chromie: Rappel toi, les trois qui t'avaient aidé dans les Maleterres ! Comment ils s'appelaient déjà ….

Nafytiry sourit pour elle c'était de bon souvenir.

Nafytiry: Un nain, Gidwin Natte-d'Or, une elfe de sang Teranar Frappe-soleil qui sont deux Paladins et Fiona une adirable Worgen !

Chromie: Oui voilà ! Ces deux lascards voulaient entrer dans la croisade d'argent et Gidwin s'est fait capturer c'est ça ?

Nafytiry: Oui et ont à zigouiller la banshee !

Chromie: Voilà ! Et pourtant vous êtiez tous différents et vous avez liés un lien d'amitié !

Nafytiry: Oui evidement ….. Mais dis-moi j'ai vue que 2 aspects où sont les autres ?

Chromie: Et bien mon père a moi est Nozdormu l'aspect du temps, le dragon de bronze, il vit à Tanaris dans la grotte du temps, et euuu la dernière est Ysera la soeur cadette de Alexstrasza, c'est elle la dragonne verte, le rêve d'émeraude, la rêveuse ….. en se moment et bien … elle dort encore. Itharius son ambassadeur est trop silencieu par rapport au caractère d'Ysera ….

Nafytiry: La rêveuse …. ma tante m'en parlait souvent ….

Chromie: Je te laisse, la réunion pour les ambassadeurs vas commencée.

Nafytiry: C'est maintenant ?

Chromie: Oui et non tu ne peux y participer !

Nafytiry: Mais pourquoi ? …

Chromie: Parce que je sais déjà ce que tu as en tête ! Non tu ne seras pas l'ambassadrice pour aller voir Neltharion !

Chromie sortit et Nafytiry imita le feulement d'un chat, elle se rua sur la commode, en sortit du papier et une plume.

_Chère Ônaya et cher Zelen,_

_Retrouvez moi en Norfendre dès que possible._

_Des choses à vous dires ! Auberge du bastion._

_Nafytiry Meneldur._

Elle écrivit la même chose sur une autre feuille, invoqua 2 oiseaux au plumage blanc, elle leur murmura les destinations et les lanças dans la nature. Elle enfila un pantalon blanc et un gilet blanc et mis une bonne paire de bottes chaudes. Elle sortit de sa chambre et erra dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans un couloir plus garder que la normale, elle fit semblant de rien et avança.

Garde: Excusez-moi Mademoiselle mais quand les aspects sont en réunion vous ne pouvez approcher plus.

Nafytiry: Oh excusez-moi ! _3 ème étage …. fenêtre 4 à partir de l'escalier._

Elle fit demi-tour et sortit par la fenêtre à l'étage supérieur et se transforma partiellement en fauve. Elle se laissa glisser en raclant contre le mur de ses griffes et passa sans se faire voir de fenêtre en fenêtre. Une fois arrivée à la fenêtre convoité elle s'accrocha à l'aide de ses griffes à l'appuis de fenêtre, le vent lui fouettais le visage et les dragons rouges qui volaient autour de la tour ne pouvaient la voir avec ses vêtements blancs. Elle écoutait attentivement ce qui se passait à l'interieur.

Alexstrasza: Bon elle me semble le meilleur choix.

Alatarïel: Pour moi aussi.

Kalecgos: Je pensais plus à la jeune Nafytiry.

Elros: Justement elle est trop jeune, elle manque d'expérience.

Chromie: Mais elle ne manque pas de volonté.

Krasus: Il faut plus que de la volonté pour ça ! L'ambassadeur ira dans le repaire de Aile-de-Mort !

Alexstrasza: S'il te plait ne crie pas, j'ai un de ces mal de crâne ….. donc ….. Itarïldë tu acceptes cette tâche ?

Itarïldë: Oui ma Reine.

Alexstrasza: Bien ton départ aura lieu dans une semaine ….. Itharius nous avons ton consentement pour ta soeur ?

Itharius: Entièrement, c'est un honneur pour nous deux.

Nafytiry commença à glisser ….

Nafytiry: _Roh putain c'est pas le moment ! ….._

Alexstrasza: Très bien …. Alatarïel il faut que je vous parle, la réunion s'arrete ici.

Les griffes de Nafytiry dérapèrent et elle tomba, elle se transforma en corbeau et attérit au rez de chaussé.

Nafytiry: Le coup de bol !

Elle rantra en catimini dans sa chambre pour se changer et à l'occation pour une douche chaude, elle sortie une serviette autour de la poitrine pour aller chercher des affaires propres dans la commode, elle ouvrit un tiroir et commença à fouiller.

….: Il est mal d'écouter aux fenêtres tu sais ?

Nafytiry se retourna net, le rouge aux joues, dague dans une main tout en tenant de l'autre le haut de sa serviette, Itharius confortablement installé dans un fauteuil la regardait de manière neutre.

Nafytiry: Mais … mais …. mais ….. on entre pas comme ça, sans frappez ! Que faites vous ici ?

Itharius: Je t'ai vue à la fenêtre.

Nafytiry: Vous ne voyez pas que je ne suis pas en tenu de recevoir des personnes ?

Itharius: Ma soeur sera ambassadrice, toi tu resteras bien sagement ici.

Nafytiry: …... Sortez d'ici.

Itharius: Non.

Nafytiry: Pourquoi ? Sortez de ma chambre imédiatement.

Itharius: Fait moi sortir alors.

De une il se permettait de la tutoyer, de deux il était entrer dans y avoir été invité, Nafytiry lança sa dague par colère sur le dragon. Il l'attrapa comme un vulgaire jouet et posa l'arme sur la table basse.

Itharius: Bon lancé, oublie le fait de rencontrer Neltharion.

Nafytiry: Comment vous savez ?

Itharius: Je suis un dragon d'émeraude crois-tu que ça ne m'avait pas échappé ?

Il lui fit signe de s'assoir en face de lui, elle s'éxecuta tenant toujours le noeud de sa serviette.

Itharius: Ma maîtresse souhaite te rencontrée.

Nafytiry: Ah ?

Itharius: Elle souhaite te parler de diverses choses qui se sont passé.

Nafytiry: Quand ça ?

Itharius: Maintenant.

Nafytiry: Et comment ?

Itharius: Allonge toi.

Nafytiry: Pardon ?

Itharius: Allonge toi sur ton lit et enlève cette serviette.

S'en était trop pour Nafytiry.

Nafytiry: Espèce de pervers ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?

Il jugea du regard Nafytiry et sourit.

Nafytiry: ….. _Il a sourit !_ ….

Itharius: Tu n'es pas la première femme que je verrais nue.

Nafytiry: Raison de plus.

Itharius: Tu ferais attendre un aspect ?

Nafytiry: …... Au premier geste suspect je vous tues !

Elle s'alongea sur son lit et défit à contre coeur le neud de sa serviette, elle était rouge tomate. Itharius mit une main sur le front de la druidesse et l'autre sur le ventre.

Nafytiry: Vous avez les mains froides.

Itharius: Tais toi et dort.

Il murmura des mots inconpréhensible, les paupières de Nafytiry devinrent lourdes et elle s'endormit, elle se réveilla sur quelque chose de doux et de familier pour elle, un tapis de mousse verte lui servait de matelas, elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, il y avait beaucoup d'arbres et de fleurs, il devait faire nuit car il y avait peut de lumière. Elle se mit à genous et regarda droit devant elle, un dragon immense se dressait devant elle, il avait un croissant de lune sur le front et fixait Nafytiry de ses yeux verts.

Nafytiry: Vous êtes Ysera ?

Ysera: Exacte, je suis heureuse de voir enfin la fille de Alatarïel et Elros, il y a des années que je voulais de voir.

Nafytiry: Ah bon ? Pour quelle raison ?

Ysera: Ton futur …... est surprenant.

Nafytiry: Qu'as t-il de particulier ?

Ysera: Je ne te ne le revelerais pas.

Nafytiry: Pourquoi ?

Ysera: Il est trop précieu, je ne le révelera pas aux autres aspects.

La dragonne se redressa et souffla, la druidesse frissona.

Ysera: Excuse moi, je ne veut pas te faire de mal.

Nafytiry: C'est juste que ….. j'ai un peut froid comme ça.

Ysera: Ne te fais pas de soucis, juste une chose.

Nafytiry: Oui ?

Ysera: Devient l'ambassadrice quoi qu'il arrive !

Nafytiry: Pourtant, c'est la petite soeur de Itharius qui est l'ambassadrice, au fait …. il est pas un peut Hm …... pervers ?

La dragonne eut un rire qui dévoila toute ses dents, elle s'ébroua et s'allongea pour que sa tête soit à la hauteur de la petite druidesse.

Ysera: Itharius n'a jamais été doué pour parler avec les femmes, ça n'a pas dut être facile de se laisser convaincre. Mais il est vrai qu'il est fière que sa soeur soit choisie, je n'ai prévenue personne ….. Tu devras les affrontés si besoin mais sois l'ambassadrice.

Nafytiry: Cela ne renforce que plus mes convictions.

Ysera: En cas de problèmes appel moi dans tes rêves, je serais toujours là.

Nafytiry: Merci de vôtre soutient.

Ysera: Réveille toi maintenant, et rejoins tes amis au donjon de la bravoure.

Nafytiry: Comment je me réveille ?

Ysera: Dis-toi que c'est un cauchemar, excuse moi je fais te faire un peut peur.

Sur ces mots elle se redressa, rugit, battit de l'air avec ses ailes et sa queue et cracha des flammes vers Nafytiry; celle-ci hurla à plein poumons et se redressa sur son lit en sueur.

Nafytiry: AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa …... aaa …... ah la vache !

Itharius: Bien dormis ?

Nafytiry: On peut dire ça.

Elle essaya de se redressée et gémit de douleur.

Itharius: Ne bouge pas trop, ton corp est engourdis à cause du voyage dans le subconcient de Ysera.

Il lui une main dans le dos et la redressa doucement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours dévetue.

Nafytiry: Lâchez-moi !

Elle esseya de le frapper il esquiva, elle se débatit comme un beau diable, attrapa le dragon par le col et le fit passer par au dessus d'elle et lui donna un cou de coude dans le ventre, le dragon vert perdit patience lui attrapa un bras fermement. Nafytiry se trouva à moitié sur lui en criant et se transforma à moitié en fauve, en essayant de le griffer et le mordre, sa queue à elle battit l'air et elle rugit.

La porte s'ouvrit, une Alatarïel bouche bée apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Alatarïel: Nafy qu'est ce que …..

Nafytiry et Itharius regardèrent la femme aux cheveux blancs et se regardèrent, Nafytiry poussa Itharius du lit qui tomba par terre, elle feula et attrapa les couvertures.

Nafytiry: Dragon pervers !

Itharius: Tu est intenable ! Un sale chat mal dressé qui n'a rien à faire ici !

Il se releva et sortit la tête haute, Alatarïel claqua la porte derrière le dragon et regarda sévèrement sa fille du regard.

Alatarïel: Nafy ….

Nafytiry: C'est pas ce que tu crois, il ...il ….. enfin elle ….

Alatarïel: Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Nafytiry: Ysera !

Alatarïel: Ah je vois, elle t'a parlée de quoi ?

Nafytiry: Oh rien, elle voulait juste faire ma connaissance.

Alatarïel lui lança des affaires.

Alatarïel: Habille toi.

Nafytiry enfila les vêtements rapidement, s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

Alatarïel: Je te laisse, des choses à regler avec l'ambassadrice.

Nafytiry: Ah ok ….

Alatarïel: C'est mieux que ce soit elle, c'est une dragonne, elle a des années d'expérience par rapport à toi.

Nafytiry: Moai … je dois sortir un peut.

Elle mit son équipement et sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers 4 à 4, salua les gardes siffla son hippogriffe, sauta dessus et le lança en direction de la Toundra. Une fois là-bas, elle descendit donna de l'argent au maître des griffons pour qu'il nourrisse sa monture, et marcha à grand pas vers l'auberge. Elle reconnut ses amis qui étaient de dos et s'assit en face d'eux.

Ônaya: Hello !

Zelen: Salut la grande !

Nafytiry: Oai ….

Ônaya: Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Nafytiry: Je me suis déjà sentie mieux.

Zelen: Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu nous as dit que tu avais des choses à nous dire.

Nafytiry: Une ambassadrice à été choisis pour le vol rouge …..

Ônaya: Ils prennent leurs précautions, j'ai entedu dire qu'il y en avait une du vol noir.

Zelen: Hmmm et …. que comptes tu faire ?

Nafytiry: Prendre la place de l'ambassadrice actuelle.

Ônaya: Je m'en doutais !

Nafytiry: J'ai parler à l'aspect du rêve, elle m'a dit que je devais être l'ambassadrice coûte que coûte.

Zelen croisa ses pattes et pencha la tête.

Ônaya: Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?

Nafytiry: J'aurais besoin de vôtre aide à tout les deux !

Ônaya: Moi je veux bien et toi Zelen ?

Zelen: Hmmm …... ça sera des dragons nos adversaires ….. interessant …... Nafytiry il y a quoi à la clef ?

Nafytiry: Rencontre avec Neltharion …... et un moyen de savoir qui c'est passé …..

Zelen: Je prend !

Ils mangèrent à l'auberge et réfléchirent aux différents moyens de mettre hors service Itarïldë. Nafytiry les quittas en souriant …... ils avaient trouvés …..

Elle rentra au temple, monta les marches en regardant par la fenêtre, arriva devant sa chambre et au moment ou elle appuyait sur la cliche quelqu'un l'a pris par les épaules l'obligea à rentrer dans la chambre et la baillona de sa main.

Un homme auc long cheveux blonds et aux yeux rouges se tenait devant elle.

Nafytiry: Krasus …..

Krasus: Tais-toi !

Il la prit par le bras et l'envoya vers le canapé.

Nafytiry: Vous êtes malade ?

Krasus: Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Je sais ce que tu prévois, tu as parlés à Alexstrasza alors qu'elle était vulnérable ! Tu as des contacts avec le vol noir hein ? Avoue ! Tu es une traitresse !

Nafytiry: Lâchez-moi ! Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Krasus: Alexstrasza m'as tout dit !

Nafytiry: Laissez moi !

Il lui attrapa le visage, il avait une force surhumaine et obligea la druidesse à le regarder dans les yeux.

Krasus: Qu'as tu fait à la reine ? Tu es une traître !

Nafytiry lui mordit la main et il la giffla, la rattrapa par le col. Et par pure légitimie défense elle lui donna un coup de genous …... dans les parties. Il se plia de douleur et elle redonna un coup de genou dans le menton ce coup-ci, elle sortie de sa chambre et claquant la porte. Et courut comme une démente dans les couloirs, elle tourna a chaque angle qu'elle croisait pour se cacher du dragon rouge.

Elle se colla au mur et respira calmement, la peur la prenait au ventre, elle se passa la main sur le visage et respira un bon coup.

….: Tout va comme tu veux ?

Son réflexe fut de frapper au visage la personne qui venait simplement l'aidée.

Nafytiry: Oh pardon papa !

Elros se tenait le nez et grogna un juron elfique.

Elros: Excellent crochet du droit ! Tu as bien retenue.

Nafytiry: Je suis désolée.

Elros: Qu'est ce qui te prends de courir comme ça ? On dirait que tu as le diable aux trousses.

Nafytiry: Enfin non ….. ou peut-être …...

Elros: Qui est-ce ?

Nafytiry: Krasus …..

Elros: Pourquoi as-t-il fait ça ?

Nafytiry: I le me prend pour un traitresse.

Elros: Il doit être jalou …. parce que Alexstrasza t'apprécie beaucoup, et les autres aspect également.

Nafytiry: Il me fait peur …..

Elros: Je vais rester avec toi si tu veux.

Nafytiry: Oui merci.

Ils ne croisèrent pas Le consort de la soirée, Nafytiry sursautait au moindre claquement de porte, son père se mit à plaisanter sur la situation de sa fille.

Ils étaient assis sur le bord du toit du temple.

Elros: Ta mère m'as dit que tu as eut un contact avec Ysera.

Nafytiry: Oui …...

Il serra sa fille contre lui.

Elros: Ysera est très sage, tu peux lui faire confiance. Fait ce qu'elle te dit, il vaut mieux pour toi c'est elle qui as dit à ta mère pour le puit de soleil et l'artéfact.

Nafytiry: Donc je vais lui faire confiance.

Elros: Ton regard est confiant, c'est une bonne chose.

Sa fille sourit faiblement, il l'embrassa sur le front.

Elros: Sois forte ma fille.

Il racompagna sa fille dans sa chambre et vérifia que Krasus ne trainait pas dans le coin, elle enfila un pantalon en tissu et une petite tunique et se glissa dans les draps de son lit, elle frissona, elle se pelotona dons les draps et serra son oreiller contre elle. Elle sombra doucement dans le sommeil …...

…...

Elle était dans une vaste prairie, le soleil était à son apogée, toute sorte de fleurs coloraient le paysage, Nafytiry était debout au milieu de tout ça, une main se pausa sur son épaule. Une elfe de la nuit au long cheveux vert avec un croissant de lune sur le front et de grosses boucles d'oreilles lui sourit.

Nafytiry: Ysera ?

Ysera: Oui c'est bien moi.

Nafytiry: Pourquoi me voir ici ?

Ysera: Je dois te montrer absolument quelque chose.

Nafytiry: Quoi donc ?

Ysera pointa du doigt deux silhouette plus loin, un homme et une femme étaient assis sur un drap dans l'herbe, ils étaient de dos, Nafytiry reconnue Alexstrasza grâce aux cornes et déduit qu'il sagissait de Neltharion à cause de ses cheveux noirs et des vêtements. Ysera lui tira le bras pour aller vers eux.

Nafytiry: Mais ….

Ysera: Il s'agit d'un souvenir, ils ne nous verrons pas.

Nafytiry approcha, Ysera à ses côtés.

Neltharion: Tien c'est pour toi.

Nafytiry était en face d'eux, elle reconnue imédiatement le dragon de la Terre, mais il avait en plus de grande cornes or et noir qui courbaient vers l'avant, son regard était toujours aussi triste, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus …...

Neltharion avait posé dans les mains de la dragonne un objet rond rouge sang.

Nafytiry: Le rubis ….

Alexstrasza avait un regard étonnée, elle sourit et accrocha le bijou à son plastron.

Alexstrasza: Merci Neltharion.

Neltharion prit la main de Alexstrasza et lui baisa la main.

Neltharion: J'aimerais pouvoir rester avec toi …... toujours …..

Alexstrasza: Neltharion …..

Le dragon noir releva la tête sourit et voulu s'approcher d'elle mais quelque chose l'en empécha, Nafytiry compris que ce n'était pas normal. Il se releva brutalement, la dragonne ne compris quoi.

Alexstrasza: Il y a un problème ?

Neltharion: Excuse moi …

Il se retourna et marcha à grand pas, pour finir par courir en direction des bois.

Ysera: Je n'ai jamais réussis à la suivre …..

Nafytiry ne l'écouta pas elle s'était lancée à la poursuite du dragon.

Ysera: Cette fille …... c'est impossible …..

La dragonne verte regarda sa soeur qui versa une larme pour se relever et suivre l'autre dragon.

Ysera: Que va t'elle voir ?

…...

Neltharion courait comme si le diable était à ses trousses, il freina d'un coup sec pour s'appuyer contre un arbre, il reprenait son souffle doucement et se frappa la tête contre l'arbre.

Nafytiry: A quoi peut-il bien penser ?

Il tomba à genous et se tint le ventre, il gémit de douleur et planta ses ongles dans l'arbre.

Nafytiry: Qu'est ce que …..

Le corp du dragon se marbra de rouge, la couleur devint de plus en plus intense pour virer à l'orange, sa peau vira au noir.

Nafytiry: L'artéfact …..

Neltharion hurla de douleur et eut un sourire satisfait, une transformation se produisait progressivement.

Alexstrasza: Neltharion !

Le dragon se redressa, se retourna et sourit de manière maléfique à la dragonne.

Alexstrasza: Neltharion que c'est-il passé ?

Le dragon disparut et réapparut devant la dragonne et la frappa au ventre, elle cria et du sang vola.

Nafytiry était éffarée par ce qui se passait …... Que lui prenait-il ?

Alexstrasza tomba à genous et toussa pour reprendre son souffle, du sang parsemait son visage.

Alexstrasza: Neltharion pourquoi ?

Neltharion: Je suis désolé Alexstrasza, mais pour le pouvoir je dois le faire !

Son sourir faisait frissoner d'horreur la druidesse.

La dernière chose que Nafytiry vu c'est les larmes de la dragonne, elle entendit la voix d'Ysera dans sa tête.

Ysera:_ On ne peut rester trop longtemps dans un souvenir, on s'y perdrait …..._

…...

…...

…...

Nafytiry se réveilla en sursaut, elle était trempé de sueur, ses draps étaient tombés par terre, elle s'assit sur son lit et réfléchissant à ce qui c'était passé. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi se changement soudain ? Un homme attentioné se transforme en meurtrier …... où est le problème ?

Elle souvint du rêve qu'elle avait fait le jour où Neltharion avait attaqué Hurlevent …..

Nafytiry: C'est pour ça …...

Elle se leva, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se refroidir un peut, elle changea de vêtements et sortit prendre l'air, elle monta les escaliers et alla là où elle avait rencontrer la reine pour la première fois. Elle s'accouda sur la rambarde et regarda les drakes rouges qui volaient autour du temple, elle soupira et frissona la température était vraiment basse.

….: Tu es encore debout ?

La druidesse se retourna, Nalice était en haut de l'escalier son regard était moins agressif.

Nafytiry: Ah euuuu oai …. et vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?

Nalice: Non en effet.

Nafytiry: Je trouve l'air assez calme.

Nalice: Hm …. Trop calme même, je n'aime pas ça, notre sanctuaire d'obsidienne est infesté de Necromanciens et autres mages noirs.

Nafytiry: Le feu nettois bien.

Nalice: Le sanctuaire est fait de lave.

Nafytiry: Envoyer le tout alors.

Nalice: Es-tu stupide ?

Nalice rejoingit Nafytiry et s'accouda elle aussi à la rambarde.

Nafytiry: Je sais bien que c'est de la folie, c'est un sanctuaire pas un petit volcan.

Nalice sourit.

Nalice: Tu es particulière, impulsive, maladroite, avec un caractère bien trempée, tu ressembles beaucoup à Alexstrasza ….. enfin la Alexstrasza avant le changement de mon maître.

Nafytiry: Son changement m'intrigue.

Nalice: Ne t'approches pas trop du soleil tu te brûlerais les ailes.

Nafytiry: Je sais, je sais ….. Mais cela m'intrigue tout de même.

Nalice: Ne cherche pas, c'est dangereux je me fie aux choix de la reine, elle est sage.

Nafytiry: Est-ce angoissant de ne plus avoir de chef ?

Nalice: Très, Onyxia est morte, et oui je sais que c'est toi qui l'à abattue avec tes amis, Nefarien s'est fait également tué il y à deux jours.

Nafytiry: Je ne savais pas ….

Nalice: Ils sont devenus fou, même une fille à Alexstrasza est devenue folle suite aux contacts avec Malygos ….. Kalecgos à prit la relève du vol bleu, il est le nouveau lieur de sort.

Nafytiry: D'accord ….

Nalice: Tu as peur n'est-ce pas ?

Nafytiry: Oui ….

Nalice: L'ambassadrice part demain.

Nafytiry: Quoi ?

Nalice: Le tout à été avancé avec la mort de Nefarien.

Nafytiry: Fait chier !

Nalice la regarda dans les yeux.

Nalice: Ne fais rien de stupide, j'ai de la sympatie pour toi ! Et être entouré de de dragons rouges ne fait pas mon affaire, mais s'il te plait ne fait rien de stupides en temps qu'ambassadrice je te le conseil.

Nafytiry: Je vous fait confiance Nalice, mais je veux savoir ce qui à poussé l'homme qui ma sauvé à devenir fou, j'ai une dette envers lui après tout.

Nalice prit par les épaules sa cadette et lui donna une petite tape sur la joue.

Nalice: Tu as mon soutient, je suivrais une future archuidruide pour son jugement et sa sagesse. Je ne dirais rien à Alexstrasza je te le promet.

Nafytiry: Je vous remercies Nalice.

Elle quitta la dragonne pour aller dans sa chambre, un fois à l'interieur elle griffona l'état de la situation à Zelen et Ônaya et envoya ses oiseaux pour le porter le message. Elle se pelottona dans son lit et s'endormit tout de suite.

Le lendemin elle se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

Nafytiry: Rooh putain fait chier !

Elle sauta de son lit enfila ses vêtements rapidement et colla des vêtements pelle melle dans un sac.

Elle laissa son sac sur son lit et fit les 100 pas dans sa chambre.

Nafytiry: Repire ….. bon Itarïldë part cet après midi Zelen et Ônaya doivent se tenir près.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, descendit les marches 4 à 4 et se retrouva au rez de chaussé, Zelent et Ônaya discutaient plus loin, mais elle ne les approchas pas, ils échangèrent un bref signe de tête comme pour un simple salut de courtoisie et s'installa contre la tour la plus proche, Zelent s'accouda de l'autre côté.

Zelen: C'est cet après midi ?

Nafytiry: Oui.

Zelen: Quand ?

Nafytiry: En théorie dans deux heures.

Zelen: On se tien près dès maintenant on ne sais jamais.

Nafytiry: Ok, restez vigilant.

Elle se redressa et remonta les escaliers, retourna dans sa chambre et prit son sac, elle attacha son bâton dans son dos et mis son sac en bandoulière.

Elle descendit mais s'arreta au premier étage, elle se posta et attendit, Itarïldë sortit de sa chambre avec un sac sur le dos.

Nafytiry: Euuuuu Itarïldë je peut vous parler ?

Itarïldë: Oui bien sûr ! Mais rapidement je vais devoir partir.

Elle eut un petit sourire, Nafytiry et Itarïldë descendirent aux rez de chaussés.

Itarïldë: De quoi veut tu me parler ?

Nafytiry: Du voyage que vous allez faire.

Itarïldë: C'est secret tu sais ?

Nafytiry: Je sais mais je me demandais si vous pouviez chercher quelque chose pour moi.

Itarïldë: Quoi donc ?

Nafytiry: Euuuuu et bien je cherche une pierre …...

Zelen et Ônaya était non loin derrière, ils approchaient doucement, Zelen tenait quelque chose dans ses mains.

Itarïldë: Quel genre de pierre ?

Nafytiry: Le genre de pierre qui permet de faire certaine chose, comme du transport par exemple.

Itarïldë: Ah ? Cela ressemble à ….

Nafytiry: Exactement !

Elle attrapa la dragonne et la retourna d'un coup brusque.

Zelen: Reflexe !

Il lança sa pierre de foyer dans les mains de Itarïldë, le sort était déjà avancé, la dragonne disparue dans une lumière verte.

Ônaya: Radical hein ?

Nafytiry: Oai ….. tu la envoyée où ?

Zelen: Très loin …... Quelque part très loin du Norfendre et vraiment au sud de l'Azeroth.

Nafytiry: T'es horrible.

Zelen: Il le fallait non ?

Ônaya: C'est sur !

Zelen: Maintenant dépèche toi ! J'ai vu tout les aspects monter ! Au dernier étage maintenant ! Cours !

Nafytiry fit deux pas en arrière, sourit faiblement, Ônaya la voyant hésiter la poussa violament vers l'éscalier.

Ônaya: File ! Allez !

Nafytiry fit demi-tour et grimpa les escaliers 4 à 4.

Zelen: Bonne chance Nafy …..

…...

…...

…...

Les ambassadeurs et aspect étaient là ainsi que le couple Meneldur.

Ambassadeur noir: Où est l'ambassadrice ?

Alexstrasza: Elle ne va pas tarder, elle à la forme d'un elfe de la nuit, digne de confiance.

Ambassadeur noir: Très bien.

Nafytiry émergea de la cage d'éscalier.

Nafytiry: Excusez-moi de mon retard ! Je suis Nafytiry Meneldur, enchantée je suis l'ambassadrice du vol draconnique rouge.

Elros eut un sourir satisfait, Alatarël eut un regard plus qu'étonné, Alexstrasza devint raide, Chromie sourit avec Nalice, et Itharius eut un regard choqué.

Ambassadeur: Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Nafytiry: Excusez-moi, un problème avec des personnes qui souhaitaient me parler.

Ambassadeur noir: Montez !

Il montra un drake noir.

Nafytiry: Euuuu excusez-moi je préfère ma monture.

Elle siffla son hippogriffe, il se posa près de sa maîtresse, la druidesse fit un signe de tête à Alexstrasza et monta sur sa monture.

Ambassadeur noir: En route !

L'aventure ne fait que commencer …... Les ennuis aussi …...

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Bon je vois dans les stats que les gens lisent mais aucuns reviews ….. w'

mettez en un au moins please !

Prochain chapitre …... Neltharion ! :D

Vol bleu: Kalecgos

bronze: Chromie

vol vert Itharius

Cielstrasza torastrasza

Calen


	7. Chapitre 6

Yo tout le monde ! Voici la suite ! Explications du retard en bas !

**Chapitre 5: Neltharion**

Le groupe volaient depuis déjà un bout de temps, Nafytiry sentait que sa monture fatiguait depuis quelques minutes, ils devaient se poser sinon ils allaient tomber.

Elle cria au dragon le plus proche d'elle.

Nafytiry: Je dois me poser ! Ma monture ne tiendra pas très longtemps !

Dragon: Volez de vos propres ailes ! Vous êtes une dragonne non ?

…... _Ils me prennent pour une dragonne ?_ ….. _Oh la merde !_ …...

Nafytiry: Euuuuuu …... Réfléchis Nafy ! Réfléchis …...

Elle rappela sa monture en plein vol et se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Nafytiry: Allez bougez vous !

Le dragon derrière elle la voyant tomber fondit en piqué et la laissa tomber sur lui.

Nafytiry: Merci !

Dragon: De rient …

…. _Elle à une voix féminine_ …...

Nafytiry: Tu as un nom ?

Le dragon en tête rugit.

Dragon: Nayü ! Remonte la immédiatement ! On dois garder la formation !

Nayü: Oui !

Elle donna un grand coup d'ailes pour se remettre au même niveau que ses congénères.

Nafytiry: Merci Nayü.

La dragonne semblait rougir sous ses écailles, le dragon en tête se mit à leurs niveaux.

Dragon: Mettez quelque chose pour vous cachez les yeux.

Nafytiry: Pourquoi donc ?

Dragon: La demeure de notre maître dois rester secrète même pour vous.

Nafytiry fouilla dans son sac malgrès le vent qui fouétait son visage, elle sortit un bandage et se le mit sur ses yeux et serra fort le nœud.

Nafytiry: Cela vous convient-il ?

Dragon: Parfait.

Nayü: Accrochez-vous bien à moi.

Nafytiry sentit qu'ils descendaient, elle sentit l'humidité des nuages contre sa peau.

Nafytity: Vraiment prévoyant …..

Nayü: Je m'apprête à atterrir.

Nafytiry serra les jambes plus fort et s'accrocha encore plus fort aux écailles pour ne pas tomber, le choc fut un peut brutal.

Dragon: N'enlevez pas encore votre bandeau s'il vous plaît.

Nafytiry se fit prendre par les bras et tirer vers l'avant, elle reconnue la voix de Nayü à sa droite.

Nayü: Ne vous en faites pas, je vous tien.

Elle se fit trimbaler comme ça pendant 10 minutes aux moins, elle trébuchait souvent mais commençait à sentir comment le terrain était fait, elle restait une druidesse …...

La terre fut remplacée par des pavés plus ou moins gros et elle remarqua l'absence de la chaleur du soleil.

Nafytiry: Sous terre ?

Nayü: Pas tout à fait ….

Dragon: Nayü !

Nayü: Excusez-moi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, on enleva le bandeau à Nafytiry, elle le reprit, ses yeux s'habituèrent très rapidement à l'obscurité, elfe de la nuit se doit …..

Le tout était or, rouge, noir, c'était magnifique, le plafond noir donnait juste un ton lugubre que les colonnes dorés retirait cette sensation et le sol pavé rouge et or donnait une dimension féerique.

Nafytiry: Waaaaa ….. j'imaginais ça plus …. glauque.

Nayü: Vous voilà dans la demeure de notre maître.

Dragon: Nayü ! Emmène notre invité dans sa chambre.

Nayü: Bien !

Elle se tourna timidement vers Nafytiry.

Nayü: Si vous voulez bien me suivre madame.

Nafytiry suivit Nayü qui avait prit la forme d'une humaine aux long cheveux noirs remontés en chignon, son visage était innocent et ses yeux d'une couleur or, elle était vraiment jolie. Elle portait une robe noire longue fendue sur le côté et un losange était découpé sur sa poitrine. Elle mena la druidesse jusqu'à une chambre aussi somptueuse que belle, le lit était doré et rouge, la cheminée en jais, le sol noir et rouge, le rideaux dorés, toutes la deco était dans les mêmes tons.

Nafytiry: Waa ….

Nayü: Voilà votre chambre, vous pouvez vous changez ici, je viendrais vous chercher pour le repas.

Elle recula et ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant Nafytiry seule dans la chambre.

Nafytiry: Ba dit donc …... 100% luxure …...

Elle se jeta sur le lit.

Nafytiry: Et ils croient tous que je suis une dragonne …... Je dois absolument surveiller mes arrières , je reste en territoire ennemi ….

Elle se redressa, fouilla dans son sac et sortit une robe dans les ton violets.

Nafytiry: Parfait.

Elle enleva son équipement pour se vêtir de sa robe, une robe qui lui prenait le cou, lui laissant les bras libre, la robe était fendue sur le côté droit elle y cacha une dague aux cas ou …...

Le fait d'être sous terre la perturbait, pas de fenêtres ….. elle se sentit à l'étroit, elle regarda dans sa salle de bain, elle était grande pavé vert et noir, un bassin faisant pensé à une petite piscine était dans le coin gauche, l'eau semblait chaude de la vapeur s'en échappait.

Nafytiry: Oai … je vais pas me plaindre.

Elle ressortit et s'assit sur le fauteuil dans un coin de sa chambre, elle commença a tapoter ses doigts sur le bras du fauteuil …... elle s'ennuyait ferme !

Nafytiry : J'adore …...

Elle se leva commença à mieux examiner sa chambre, touchant tout les matériaux, essayant de les reconnaître à l'odeur.

Son angoisse montait peux à peux, elle savait quelle allait se retrouver face à un homme quelle cherchait depuis longtemps, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Lady Sintharas lui avait dit …...

Nafytiry : Ne pas trop s'intéresser hein ?

Elle retourna près du lit et sortit de son sac un carnet, il était recouvert de cuir qui semblait déjà bien avoir vécu, elle caressa la couverture et ouvrit …... le papier jaunit par l'âge semblait bien se conserver, plus les pages défilaient, plus on voyait les progrès d'une jeune elfe en dessin, elle s'arrêta sur un dessin... une paysage exotique était plus ou moins dessiner, le dessin n'était pas finit. Elle sourit en repensant a ce fameux jour …... elle tourna la page, sur cette page …... un portrait …... une homme aux yeux d'or, de long cheveux noirs et un sourire amusé du comportement d'une petite fille …...

Nafytiry : Neltharion …... comment as-tu pu changer ?

On frappa à sa porte.

Nafytiry : Entrez.

Nayü entra.

Nayü : Madame l'heure du repas est arrivé. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Nafytiry déglutit, elle se sentit tout à coup très mal. Elle avança tout de même vers la porte de sa chambre et la referma derrière elle.

Nayü : Madame ….

Nafytiry : Oui ?

Nayü : Je sais que vous n'êtes pas ce les autres croient.

Nafytiry se raidit net, elle se retourna vers la dragonne qui baissa la tête en rougissant.

Nayü : Enfin ça fait partit de mon pouvoir ….. je vous promet je ne dirais rien ! je vous assures ! Si je puis vous aidée en se lieu je le ferais ! Nous sommes peut à avoir suivit le maître, certains pour vraiment le suivre dans sa folie et d'autres ….. pour comprendre.

Elle avait terminée sa phrase dans un murmure, elle avait virée au rouge pivoine.

Nafytiry se permettait de douter elle était en terrain ennemis, mais le comportement de cette dragonne la faisait sourire.

Nafytiry : Merci.

Nayü la devança et marcha à grandes enjambées, on aurait pu croire que une fumée s'échappait d'elle.

Elles avancèrent dans les couloirs, Nafytiry prenait grand soin à mémoriser son trajet et se rendit compte d'une chose …... le sol était particulièrement froid …... en effet elle était pied nue.

Nafytiry : _Merde ! Oh la conne ! _

Elle continua comme si de rien n'était, elle avait vraiment froid aux pieds. Une porte rouge et or se dressait devant elles, des têtes de dragons étaient sculptées …..

Nafytiry ne fit aucun commentaire, elle respira un bon coup Nayü lui sourit et ouvrit la porte.

Nayü : Ambassadrice du vol draconnique rouge Nafytiry Meneldur !

La dragonne se décala sur la gauche laissant à Nafytiry le loisir de se retrouvée devant une salle qui comme toute les autres somptueusement décorée, avec une table au milieu très longue couverte d'une nappe rouge avec différents couverts et argenteries dessus, des bougies flottaient partout.

La druidesse ne se laissa pas impressionnée et avança vers la table, 8 personne étaient déjà présentes, que des hommes ….

Nafytiry : Bonsoir messieurs.

Ils la jugèrent du regard et retournèrent à leurs conversation, Nafytiry tiqua, elle alla s'asseoir près d'un homme qui ressemblait à un elfe de sang avec des cheveux mi long rouge. Un des convives plus loin de Nafytiry se tourna vers elle.

…. : Bonsoir madame, bienvenue dans le repaire d'ailes-de-mort.

Nafytiry : Je vous remercies, mais excusez-moi, votre supérieur n'est-il pas censé être présent ?

…. : Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Nafytiry : Très bien.

Elle regarda mieux les 'voisins', tous des elfes de sang ….. malgrès la non présence de Neltharion, elle se sentait très mal à l'aise.

Celui de sa droite la fixait de manière désagréable, elle porta sa fourchette à ses lèvres et le regarda.

Nafytiry : Quelque chose ne vous convient pas ?

…. : Vous n'êtes pas une dragonne n'est-ce pas ?

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle, elle posa sa fourchette et tourna la tête vers eux.

Nafytiry : Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

…. : Ton odeur, tu sens la forêt, trop pour être du vol émeraude, mais assez pour être une druidesse, elfe de la nuit !

Nafytiry : Votre raisonnement est un peut tiré par les cheveux non ?

Le dragon se leva, elle aussi, ils se fixèrent yeux dans les yeux.

…. : Une dragonne devait être là pas une simple mortelle.

Un grondement sortait de sa gorge.

Nafytiry : Et vous n'avez aucune preuve !

…. : Aucune hein ?

Il se dressa et …... ( .com/watch?v=oBD63LTJDOA ) lui rugit en pleine face, Nafytiry se laissant prendre par son instinct légèrement bestial se dressa de toute sa hauteur et …... .com/watch?v=eLNOJ3vslnY&feature=related rugit elle aussi …...

Un grand silence s'installa …..

Nafytiry : Oups …...

…. : J'avais raison, druidesse …...

Nafytiry : On peut s'arranger ? Non ?

Tout les dragon s'étaient rassemblés derrière celui aux cheveux rouges, il prononça le seul ordre …. qui allait arranger les négociations.

…. : Tuez là.

Nafytiry : Moi aussi je vous aimes !

Elle sauta sur la table attrapant les couteaux qui y traînaient, elle fit un magnifique saut périlleux et se retrouva à l'autre bout de la table, tout les couteaux en mains.

Les dragons semblaient bizarrement reprendre leurs formes d'origines, la salle étant haute de plafond et extrêmement large, ça ne posait aucun problème pour des dragons de taille moyenne de se transformer dans cette salle.

Elle lança ses 'armes de pugilats' dans les épaules des dragons pour les stopper dans leurs transformation, seul celui au cheveux rouges restaient alors que les autres bataillaient contre les immense couteaux de cuisine qui étaient dans leurs épaules. Nafytiry sortit un petit flacon et leur montra.

Nafytiry : Il s'agit d'un paralysant, non diluer sur une lame, l'effet est instantané !

Elle brisa la fiole et laissa couler le reste sur sa dague quelle sortit de sous sa robe.

Nafytiry : Je suis ici en temps qu'ambassadrice et non pour me battre !

…. : Pauvre idiote !

Il courut en sa direction, elle se mit en garde et sauta de la table, le dragon esquiva le coup qu'elle voulait lui porter, ne trouvant pas de prise pour attraper la druidesse il lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre et chassa ses jambes, elle tomba lourdement sur le dos, il lui appuya sur son poignet pour quelle lâche la dague, elle cria de douleur. Il ramassa la dague et la jugea du regard.

…. : Richement décorée pour une simple druidesse non ?

Elle eut un sourire ironique.

Nafytiry : Et après ?

Elle s'appuya sur ses jambes, releva d'un coup sec la gauche pour frapper au menton son adversaire qui recula, elle dégagea son poignet, se remit debout, sauta et lui donna un magnifique coup de pied retourné qui l'envoya contre le mur.

Elle posa un genou à terre pour reprendre son souffle, le dragon lui se releva dague en main et s'avança, elle se releva mais ses jambes ne la tenaient plus elles tremblaient.

Il était en face d'elle, il leva la dague préparant son cou, elle serra les dents et se transforma partiellement en fauve, elle attendit le cou mais …... une vague de chaleur se fit sentir dans la pièce, la main du dragon se fit retenir par quelque chose, celui écarquilla les yeux et ne bougea plus.

…. : Tu ne suivras jamais donc mes ordres ?

La voix était grave, elle résonnait, agressive et douce à la fois, on aurait dit plusieurs personne en une seule voix …...

Une homme cheveux court noirs, des yeux couleurs oranges, une balafres sur l'oeil droit, une mâchoire métallique, une armure noire fait de lave …...

…. : Part d'ici, je m'entretiendrais avec plus tard !

Il relâcha le dragon en lui prenant la dague des mains, celui-ci partit en courant suivit de ses sbires.

Le nouvel arrivant regarda la druidesse qui s'était retransformer en elfe, il lui tendit la dague.

…. : C'est à vous je crois.

Nafytiry tenta de reprendre la dague mais à son contact elle la lâcha tout de suite …... elle était brûlante, l'objet tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique.

…. : Vous êtes trop sensible à la chaleur pour une dragonne, alors il avait raison, druidesse.

Nafytiry : Je suis une druidesse et après ?

Son interlocuteur sembla avoir un sourire.

…. : Quel âge as-tu ?

Nafytiry : Je ne vous permettrais pas de me tutoyer dragon ! Et cela ne vous regardes en aucun point.

…. : Dragon ?

Il eut un rire gutturale.

…. : Sais-tu qui je suis ?

Nafytiry : Un dragon au service de l'aspect de la terre ?

…. : Pas loin …... je suis l'aspect de la terre.

Nafytiry tomba des nu …... c'était impossible …... ce n'était pas Neltharion ….. ce n'est pas l'homme qu'elle à vue il y à 100 ans …..

Neltharion : Nayü, ramène notre hôte dans sa chambre il y a des choses que je dois régler ici.

Nayü sortit de son coin où elle était restée.

Nayü : Bien maître. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Nafytiry sortit en boitant, sa jambe lui faisait mal et les bous de verre cassé lui coupaient les pieds.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Nayü à sa suite, elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit attrapa son sac et chercha sa trousse de secours, Nayü posa la dague qu'elle avait ramassée sur la table basse, Nafytiry sortit sa trousse et vida limite tout le flacon de désinfectant sur ses pieds.

Nayü : Vous n'utilisez pas de magie ?

Nafytiry : Je suis à plat ! Aie !

Elle regarda le liquide couler sur ses pieds meurtris par le verre et retira les bout qui restaient, pour ensuite mettre une bande pour laisser cicatriser.

Nayü : Je suis désolée pour le comportement des autres.

Nafytiry : Oui d'ailleurs tu étais où ?

Nayü : Partit chercher le maître.

Nafytiry soupira.

Nayü : Le maître était différent avec vous.

Nafytiry : Aah ?

Nayü : Il n'est pas si ….. gentil d'habitude.

Nafytiry : Des souvenirs peut-être.

Elle sourit et remit sa trousse dans son sac.

Nayü : Je vais vous laissée maintenant, vous devez être fatiguée.

Sur ces mots elle quitta la druidesse.

Nafytiry se redressa et enfila des sandales, elle écouta attentivement ce qui se passait dehors.

Nafytiry : Ce n'est pas que je sois fatiguée mais je crève de faim !

Elle se glissa hors de sa chambre et retourna vers la 'salle à manger', elle ouvrit légèrement un des battants pour se glisser sans être vue, elle approcha de la table tout avait été débarrassée.

Nafytiry : Et moi je mange quoi ?

Elle regarda l'autre seule porte de la pièce, la cuisine peut être ?

Elle avança à pas feutré et colla son oreille et vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit avant de s'y glisser, le couloir qui se dressa devant elle était la chose la plus belle qu'elle avait vue dans cet édifice, plus richement sculpté …... vraiment très joli une seule porte se trouvait au fond du couloir.

Nafytiry : Drôle de bâtisse.

Elle approcha et entendit des voix provenir de la porte, elle se fit la plus discrète possible et regarda par l'entrebâillement ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Neltharion de dos regardait dans un miroir …...

Nafytiry : _C'est quoi ce foutoir ?_

Dans le miroir …... le Neltharion qu'elle avait vue il y à 100 ans, il semblait énervé et faisait de grands gestes à l'adresse de celui devant le miroir.

Miroir : Laisse la tranquille !

Neltharion : Pourquoi donc ? D'où connais-tu cette gamine ?

Miroir : Rend moi mon corps je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

Neltharion : Oublies-tu ce qui est convenu ? Moi le jour toi la nuit sans pouvoir voir les autres sous peines de leurs morts.

Miroir : Je le sais très bien ! Mais promet moi de ne rien lui faire, c'est une enfant !

Neltharion : Je n'ai que faire d'elle ! Mon seul projet est de détruire ce que tu sais …..

Nafytiry ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui ce passait.

Neltharion : N'oublies pas, tu ne peut la voir …...

Il y eut un éclair lumineux et le Neltharion du miroir devint celui bien en chair et en os, dans le miroir celui en armure, le reflet lui jeta un regard dédaigneux, et l'autre posa une pierre sur un socle.

Nafytiry fit à se moment l'action qui allait changer le cour d'Azeroth... Elle entra en shootant dans la porte.

Nafytiry : Je le savais !

Neltharion se retourna visiblement étonné et son expression se transforma en effarement, le reflet eut un sourire sadique.

Neltharion : Imbécile !

Tout se passa très vite après ça, un éclair violet jaillit du miroir et saisit Nafytiry par la gorge et la souleva du sol, Neltharion frappa le miroir.

Nafytiry : _Une strangulation ? Je ne peut plus respirée !_

Elle se débattait comme un beau diable, essayant d'échapper à ce sort qui pouvait lui être fatale.

Neltharion : Arrête ça ! Maintenant !

Le reflet relâcha Nafytiry qui tomba à terre, des éclairs fusèrent dans toute la pièce, le tout produit par le miroir. Neltharion attrapa Nafytiry par la taille et sauta dans une pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Miroir : Prenez ça comme un avertissement !

Le vacarme s'arrêta dans la pièce d'à côté, ils se trouvaient dans une chambre toujours aussi magnifiquement décorée. Neltharion allongea Nafytiry sur le lit, elle toussait et reprenait peut à peut ses esprits.

Neltharion : Tu es inconsciente !

Nafytiry : Moi aussi …. Kaheuuu …. je suis contente de vous revoir.

Elle se redressa et s'adossa à la tête du lit.

Neltharion : Te rends tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

Nafytiry : Me battre avec votre reflet ?

Neltharion : Ce n'est pas mon reflet !

Nafytiry : Alors c'est quoi ?

Neltharion : Quelque chose qui ne te regardes pas !

Nafytiry : Cette chose viens d'essayer de me tuer mais à part ça, ça ne me regarde pas ….. Vous êtes cinglé ?

Neltharion : Tu n'aurais jamais dut venir ici !

Nafytiry : Et moi j'exige des explications !

Neltharion soupira et se passa la main sur le visage, que dire à cette elfe ?

Neltharion : Il s'agit de la pierre appelée Demon soul.

Nafytiry : Ah ….. c'est quoi ?

Neltharion : Une chose que je n'aurais jamais dut créer …..

Nafytiry : Attendez ….. le médaillon c'est ça …... pour la Légion Ardente …... mais vous avez attaqués mon peuple en même temps ! Et en plus vous vous êtes fait carotté votre médaillon et tout à mal tourné …..

Neltharion : Je n'ai jamais voulu ça !

Nafytiry : Pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

Elle s'était mise sur le bord du lit et remise debout elle défiait le dragon qui faisait une tête de plus qu'elle.

Neltharion : Ce n'était pas moi !

Nafytiry : Alors quoi ! Vous allez me dire que c'est ce truc dans le miroir qui à fait ça ? Que vous pauvre Aspect de la Terre vous avez perdu tout contrôle et que ce vulgaire médaillon a prit le pouvoir sur vous en massacrant la Légion Ardente et mon peuple ! Que mon père vous à volez ce médaillon pour son peuple et lui aussi créa un conflit qui engendra des guerres ! Que Arthas a tiré ce pouvoir de ça et que vous l'avez récupérer juste après ?

Neltharion : OUI C'EST EXACTEMENT CA ! CETTE CHOSE A BEL ET BIEN PRIT LE POUVOIR SUR MOI SANS QUE JE M'EN RENDE COMPTE !

Nafytiry sursauta du manque de sang froid du dragon, il s'aperçut de la peur de la druidesse.

Neltharion : Excusez moi , tu es la première personne que je vois depuis très longtemps …..

Nafytiry : La dernière personne que vous avez vu était Aalexstrasza n'est-ce pas ?

Neltharion releva la tête en entendant ce nom de la part de l'elfe.

Neltharion : Comment peut tu savoir …...

Il eut un petit rire.

Neltharion : Ysera hein ?

Nafytiry : Oui …. elle m'a montrée vos souvenirs, le jour ou vous lui avez offert ce collier …..

Neltharion : Dit moi une chose ….. porte-t-elle ce collier ?

Nafytiry : Oui, le peut de fois ou je l'ai vue, cette pierre rouge ornait toujours son plastron.

Neltharion sourit.

Neltharion : Je te remercies pour ton aide ….. au fait jeune elfe, quel est ton nom ?

Nafytiry se mit à rire.

Nafytiry : Il est vrai que j'ai grandis depuis ce temps …... Je suis Nafytiry Meneldur, vous m'avez sauvée il y a 100 ans.

Neltharion semblait vraiment étonné.

Neltharion : Tu as vraiment grandis, tu es une belle jeune femme.

Nafytiry rougit du compliment.

Nafytiry : Mer …. merci …

Un silence gênant s'installa.

Nafytiry : Bon euuuu … comment je sors ?

Neltharion : Tu ne peux pas.

Nafytiry : Hein ?

Neltharion : Le médaillon ne te laissera jamais sortir, tu deviens comme moi un prisonnier.

Nafytiry : C'est une blague ?

Neltharion : Non ….

Nafytiry : Vous vous fichez de moi ?

Neltharion : Non plus.

Nafytiry : Vous descendez dans mon estimes.

Neltharion : Tu m'en voix navré.

Nafytiry repensa à quelque chose ….. elle s'approcha de lui et …. * CLAC * …... le gifla sans retenue. Neltharion porta la main à sa joue qui avait prit une belle teinte rouge.

Neltharion : Mais tu es malade !

Nafytiry : Ça c'est pour Hurlevent !

Neltharion : J'ai fait quelque chose là-bas ?

Nafytiry : Vous avez juste détruit presque un cartier entier, détruit une belle statue et vous m'avez envoyé contre la cathédrale quand j'ai essayée de vous arrêtez !

Neltharion : Tu as essayée de m'arrêter ?

Il éclata de rire.

Neltharion : Tu ne manques pas de courage.

Nafytiry : C'est pour ça que je compte bien sortir d'ici !

Elle poussa Neltharion qui s'écarta, ouvrit la porte …... une vague d'éclair jaillirent du miroir, décidément il ne voulait pas la laisser sortir.

Nafytiry : C'est pas des éclairs qui vont m'arrêter !

Elle commença à esquiver les éclairs avec l'agilité d'un chat, elle sautait, dansait même pour éviter les vagues meurtrières qui fusaient du miroir. Elle se transforma en fauve et au moment ou elle allait atteindre la porte, se heurta à un champ de force qui la fit basculer en arrière.

Nafytiry : Oh que non !

Elle retomba sur ses pattes de panthère et bondit agilement pour sauté dans la chambre à Neltharion qui referma derrière elle. Elle s'affala contre la porte en soufflant en reprenant sa forme d'elfe.

Neltharion : Je t'avais prévenu.

Nafytiry : Je ne m'avoue pas vaincue !

Elle rouvrit la porte et essaya encore deux, mêmes trois fois sans réussir, elle était essoufflée.

Neltharion : Alors ?

Il était calmement assis sur un fauteuil.

Nafytiry : Ça va hein !

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle sortit un bout de tissu et s'essuya le front.

Neltharion : J'ai essayer toute les manières possibles.

Nafytiry : Et alors quoi ? Vos pouvoirs sont passés où ? Dans vos chaussettes peut-être ?

Neltharion : Dans le médaillon.

Nafytiry : Mais il contient l'énergie des autres aspects pas le votre comment peut-il avoir prit vos pouvoirs ?

Neltharion : Je ne saurais l'expliquer ….

Nafytiry : Vous ne savez pas ? Ça fait 100 ans que vous êtes ici et vous ne savez pas ?

Neltharion : J'ai certaines idée ….. mais je ne peut les vérifiée.

Nafytiry : Vous ne pouvez sortir sans le médaillon ?

Neltharion : De une il me retient, et de deux mon corps se détruirait si je sortait à la lumière du jour.

Nafytiry : Pourquoi un tel objet ?

Neltharion : Cela ne te regardes pas !

Nafytiry : Et moi je dois savoir, vous venez de me montrer des choses qui prouvent votre innocence ! Je dois le dire aux aspects !

Neltharion : Ils ne te croiront jamais.

Nafytiry : Et pourquoi ?

Neltharion : Le médaillon les à attaqués avec mon corps, c'est impossible maintenant que tout redevienne normal, j'ai massacré des femmes et des enfants, j'ai attaqué Hurlevent, des villages, tué des gens innocents, et fait du mal à mon entourage.

Nafytiry : Mais ce n'était pas vous !

Neltharion : C'est mon corps et au début j'ai vu ce que j'ai fait à Alexstrasza, à Sintharas …... même à Malygos …... trahis mes amis !

Nafytiry : Ne prenez pas tout sur vous !

Neltharion : Et toi ne crois pas tout savoir ! Tu n'est pas la petite sauveuse qui viendra me sauver ! Tu ne peux rien pour moi ! Tout ce que je peut faire c'est trouver un moyen de détruire cette chose avec moi !

Nafytiry : Et moi je veux vous aidez ! Je vous aiderais !

Neltharion : Et pourquoi ?

Nafytiry : Parce que vous m'avez sauver la vie !

Nafytiry pendant leur dispute s'était relevée et lui aussi et étaient à présent face à le fixait et était un peut en colère, lui était étonné du comportement de la druidesse.

Neltharion : Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu te frottes !

Nafytiry : Je sais que je vais me retrouvée dans des histoires pas possibles mais je veux savoir pourquoi l'homme, le dragon, l'aspect qui m'a sauvée, est devenue comme ça et pourquoi ? Pourquoi toutes ces histoires dans l'ombre ?

Neltharion la fit s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit du dragon.

Neltharion : D'accord ….. dans ce cas raconte moi tout ce qui c'est passé depuis 100 ans.

Nafytiry : Bien …. alors ….

Elle lui raconta les conflits avec son oncle Illidan, l'arrivée de Arthas, les difficultés en Norfendre, l'Outreterre, son combat contre Onyxia et la défaite de celle-ci, les conflits accrues entre Horde et Alliance, son combat contre lui à Hurlevent, le cataclysme, les dégâts causé en Azeroth, ses recherches à elle, sa discussion avec Sintharas, Chromie, Alexstrasza, Ysera et son père.

Neltharion : Et bien …. tu à trouvée plus de choses que je pensais ….. Il se pourrait que en effet je puisse utiliser ces diverses informations …... Nafytiry j'aimerais être sûre de ta fiabilité, me trahiras-tu en cas de danger ? Partiras-tu si le médaillon nous empêches de nous revoir ? Essaieras-tu de me tuer ?

Nafytiry : Jamais !

Neltharion : Prouve le moi.

Nafytiry décrocha le collier à son cou.

Nafytiry : C'est le symbole de ma famille, celle des Archidruides, c'est la seule chose qui garantisse mon identité. Je vous la confies en gage de ma vérité.

Elle lui donna son collier, Neltharion était convaincu maintenant, jamais un elfe de la nuit ne se séparait de ce genre de symbole.

Il se leva et alla vers la porte.

Neltharion : Endort toi, quand je reviendrais tu seras au courant de tout.

Nafytiry se sentit soudain lourde et fatiguée elle essaya de le lever mais s'endormit aussitôt sur le lit du dragon, il lui déploya une couverture sur elle et se retourna pour sortit de la pièce, une aura noire l'entourait et ses yeux étaient rouges sang.

Neltharion : Puisses-tu, Nafytiry, avoir raison ….

Il quitta la pièce, laissant la druidesse au pays des songes, l'histoire commence dès à présent …...

**To be continued !**

La vacheeeeeeee ! Enfin finit ! Bon cher lecteurs et lectrices je vous dois des excuses !

Les pc de chez moi ont tous planté ! Je me suis foutue un couteau dans la main gauche ( oui oui je sais faut vraiment être douée pour ça), j'ai été recousue + opérée ! Donc maintenant j'ai enfin réussis à finir ! Yeeehee !

Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent mais par pitié pour un pauvre auteur ! Laisser moi un message à la con pour me dire si vous appréciez ou non ! Pleeeeease !

Sur ce bonne soirée:D


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 6 : Le Clair Obscure.**

Neltharion ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il tenait fermement son bras droit contre lui, du sang coulait en abondance, il s'assit sans bruit dans un fauteuil et regarda la druidesse dormir, elle semblait vraiment fragile, ses mèches noires avaient des reflets bleu.

Neltharion : _Fille d'un elfe de sang et d'une elfe de la nuit ….elle a la physionomie des deux …._

Il serra son bras plus fort, l'hémorragie ne voulait pas s'arrêter, il eut un gémissement de douleur Nafytiry remua.

Neltharion : _Merde ! Elle ne doit pas me voir comme ça !_

La druidesse remua et s'étira dans le lit à la manière d'un chat, ses jambes étaient tendues, elle bascula sur le côté et tendit ses bras vers l'extérieur du lit, elle bailla et relâcha le tout. Neltharion leva un sourcil, elle avait de drôle de manière cette fille …..

Nafytiry se releva, pendant son sommeil elle s'était débarrassée de sa robe …. Elle se redressa, passa ses mains sur son visage et dans les cheveux, elle s'étira une nouvelle fois sans prendre gare à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle étendit ses bras au dessus d'elle et bailla, elle se frotta une nouvelle fois les yeux.

Neltharion : Hum … Oy !

Il avait la tête tournée vers la droite et semblait vraiment intéresser par un point sur la bibliothèque. Nafytiry mit un temps avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle regardait Neltharion qui avait les joues dans les tons roses et se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait que son soutien-gorge ….. Elle poussa un cri et s'emmitoufla dans la couverture, elle attrapa un livre sur la table de chevet et lui lança de toutes ses forces.

Nafytiry : DRAGON PERVERT !

Neltharion : Je te jure c'est pas ce que tu crois !

Il esquiva le projectile sans peine et eut une grimace de douleur.

Nafytiry fit un nœud à la couverture au niveau de sa poitrine et regarda le dragon qui se tenait le bras, elle vit le sang ….

Nafytiry : Arrêtez de bouger !

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'obligea à remonter sa manche.

Neltharion : C'est bon, laisse.

Nafytiry : Je viens de vous dire d'arrêter de bouger !

Ellui lui maintint fermement l'épaule et déchira le tissus pour mettre à nus le bras, elle eut un haut-le-cœur, le bras était lacéré, l'os était presque à découvert.

Elle se retourna et inspira un bon coup, déchira un bout de drap et obligea le dragon à rester immobile.

Neltharion : Ce n'est pas la première fois …

Nafytiry : Je ne vais tout de même pas vous laissez dans cet état ! Arrêtez de bouger maintenant !

Il détourna la tête, il n'aimait pas qu'on s'occupe de lui, et encore moins défier du regard cette fille, elle avait quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas.

Elle approcha ses mains de son bras, une lumière verte en sortit, des feuilles tournaient autour d'elles.

Nafytiry : C'est un sort de base, je ne suis pas spécialisée en soins.

Neltharion : Fait ce que tu veux …..

Nafytiry tiqua.

Nafytiry : Hé ! C'est quoi cette mauvaise humeur ! je ne me souviens pas vous avoir fait ce genre de blessures !

Neltharion : J'ai eut cette blessure pour toi.

Nafytiry : Hein ?

Neltharion : Tu peux traverser la pièce d'à côté sans te faire attaquer ….

Nafytiry : Aa euuu merci ….

Elle continua son soin, la blessure se referma lentement, elle enroula le bout de tissu autour du bras ayant préalablement suturé les plaies à l'aide de mana.

Neltharion : Dis-moi …

Nafytiry : Oui ?

Neltharion : Pourquoi tu as crié ''je le savais'' ?

Nafytiry : Et bien …. Je savais que vous ne pouviez pas avoir changé comme ça, ce que je veux dire c'est que les deux facettes étaient trop différentes donc je n'y croyait pas.

Neltharion : Ah …

Nafytiry : Voilà c'est finit.

Elle donna une petite tape sur l'avant bras du dragon.

Neltharion : Aïe !

Nafytiry : Chochotte.

Neltharion la regarda elle était toujours à genoux à côté de lui, ses cheveux étaient en batailles et elle avait du sang sur elle.

Neltharion : Tu devrais aller te laver, tu es recouverte de sang.

Elle se frotta la joue et regarda sa main, en effet elle avait du sang un peut partout, l'hémorragie fut dure à stopper.

Nafytiry : Tch ….

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Neltharion : Nafytiry …

Nafytiry : Oui ?

Neltharion : Merci …

Nafytiry se retourna, il était déjà debout et de dos, elle ne voyait pas son visage.

Nafytiry : _J'en suis sure …. Il a sourit …._

Neltharion : Sers-toi des vêtements dans l'armoire ils seront plus adéquate pour toi, je te revois ce soir.

Nafytiry : Bien …..

Neltharion : Fait attention à l'autre … il pourrait te faire du mal ….

Nafytiry : Ne vous inquiétez pas ….

Il sortit laissant Nafytiry seule, elle entra dans la salle de bain et laissa tomber la couverture, elle enleva le reste de ses vêtements et entra dans l'eau chaude.

Nafytiry : Oh qu'elle est bonne !

Elle se laissa aller dans l'eau chaude, elle mit la tête sous l'eau un instant et refit surface, ses cheveux ondulaient dans l'eau autour d'elle, elle joua avec quelques minutes.

Nafytiry : Qui croire ? Sintharas ? Neltharion ? Quelle facette est réelle ? …. Alexstrasza …..

Toutes sortes d'images lui revenaient en mémoire, le corps de Sintharas, le visage triste de la reine.

Nafytiry : Tout me perturbe … Raaaa fait chier !

Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et posa son menton dessus, elle souffla à la surface de l'eau et regarda les ondines se dispersées.

Nafytiry : Mais quelque chose cloche ….. Toutes les versions ne correspondent pas ….. Sinastra voit Neltharion comme le dernier des salauds …. Alexstrasza le voit comme son meilleur ami, Chromie de même ….. Raaaa je sais pu ou donner de la tête !

Elle se frotta rageusement les cheveux.

Nafytiry : Mais Sinastra à dit que c'était quelqu'un de bien ….. pourquoi tout leurs discours son contradictoire ?

Elle se lava, sortit de l'eau et s'enroula dans une serviette, elle s'assit sur le bord de la piscine et brossa des cheveux humides, elle les entortilla dans une très grande serviette et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'armoire comme lui avait dit Neltharion, elle en sortit une robe, elle était exactement comme celle de Nayü, elle laissa tomber ses serviettes et enfila des sous-vêtements avant de passer la robe, elle l'ajusta un peut, la robe prenait juste le cou, le même triangle découpé au niveau de la poitrine, et fendu des deux côtés aux jambes.

Nafytiry se regarda dans un miroir.

Nafytiry : Un peut serrer à la poitrine ….. putain mais qui fait le design des vêtements hein ? Des mecs à tous les coups !

Elle rassembla quelques armes de pugilats le long de ses jambes, elle regarda dans l'armoire et trouva des chutes de tissus ….

Nafytiry : Idée !

Elle sortit du fil de son sac et bricola des 'manches' elles démarraient aux coudes en étant serrée et arrivaient à ses mains complètements desserrée elle y cacha des petits poignards.

Elle se remit devant le miroir et rebrossa ses cheveux, elle sortit des pics en métaux de son sacs et se fit un chignon, masse de cheveux étant importantes cela rendaient très jolis.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois et fit tomber deux grandes mèches pour encadrer son visage.

Nafytiry : C'est mieux comme ça.

Elle enfila des bottes hautes et sortit de la chambre, elle jeta un cou d'œil au miroir, Neltharion était dedans assis contre l'encadrement, il leva la tête vers la druidesse et semblait étonné il ne l'avait jamais vue sous son meilleur jour. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main en lui souriant et sortit de la pièce, elle traversa le couloir et se retrouva dans la salle à manger.

Les dragons de la veille s'y trouvaient, ils levèrent la tête vers elle et la baissèrent immédiatement, seul celui aux cheveux rouges la fixa, définitivement ils n'allaient pas s'entendre. Elle s'assit et prit son petit-déjeuner sans prendre grande attention aux autres, une fois son repas finit elle se leva, le dragon aux cheveux rouges se leva également.

…. : Puis-je vous parlez un instant ?

Nafytiry : Si vous voulez.

Elle le suivit, ils descendirent un étage par des escaliers qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué, une fois en bas il lui attrapa le poignet et la plaqua contre le mur, il la bâillonna avec son autre main.

…. : Je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez druidesse, mais prenez gare, ce n'est pas parce que mon maître vous porte une certaine attention que vous vous en sortirez facilement, il souleva une mèche de cheveux, Nafytiry eut un regard effaré, il lui manquait un œil ….. Il la relâcha, elle lui jeta un regard mauvais.

Nafytiry : Je ne manigance rien du tout, je cherche simplement à ce que les négociations se passe en bonne entente. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez.

Elle se dégagea et se dirigea vers les escaliers, mais le dragon la rattrapa la plaqua contre le mur, posa ses lèvres sur celles de la druidesses et mit sa main sur les yeux de celle-ci. Avant qu'elle est pu comprendre ce qui ce passait ces souvenirs défilèrent dans sa tête, la discussion avec Ônaya et Zelen, le vrai Neltharion, Sinastra, Alexstrasza, Chromie, Ysera tout allait trop vite, elle avait mal à la tête. Son agresseur lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre.

… : Traitresse ! Tu n'es même pas ambassadrice !

Nafytiry se releva s'appuya sur le mur laissa tomber une dague dans le creux de sa main et plaqua le dragon contre le mur la dague sous la gorge.

Nafytiry : Bouge un doigt et je t'abats !

Les deux ne bougeaient plus, Nafytiry reprenait son souffle ses côtes lui faisaient mal, le dragon, lui, restait calme, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres.

…. : Quand mon seigneur apprendra ça …

Nafytiry : Il ne l'apprendra pas.

…. : On verra bien !

Il la repoussa, Nafytiry eut le temps de dessiner un sourire rouge sur le torse de son agresseur, du sang coulait de la plaie.

…. : Espèce de garce !

Il l'attrapa à la gorge et la souleva du sol, il serra son étreinte, Nafytiry suffoquait.

Nafytiry : Lâche-moi !

…. : Quelle belle récompense j'obtiendrais après t'avoir tuée … Meurt !

Elle attrapa l'avant bras du dragon leva ses jambes, les enroulas autour des avant-bras et donna un coup sec, les dagues cachées tailladères les bras du dragon, celui-ci lâcha la druidesse sous la douleur et la surprise, elle se redressa et lui donna un coup de pied retourner. Il heurta le mur, et s'affala, il releva la tête vers Nafytiry, ses yeux étaient jaunes, il allait reprendre sa vraie forme.

…. : Si tu utilises la magie tu te fera repérée !

Nafytiry : Je n'ai pas besoin de l'utilisée !

Elle sortie de sa manche un couteau plus long, elle et le dragon se fixèrent droit dans les yeux.

…. : Tu n'oserais pas ! Pas en territoires ennemis ! Tu te ferais abattre sur le champ !

Nafytiry : Tais-toi !

Elle abattit le couteau dans le cœur de son ennemi, il la regarda étonné de se geste, elle s'accroupit en face de lui, et posa ses deux mains sur le visage du blessé.

Nafytiry : Puisses-tu trouver la paix auprès d'Elune, repose en paix.

….. : Crève ….. trainée …. Mon maître est …..plus fort que ….. tes petits amis …..

Il mourut sur ces mots, elle lui ferma les yeux et nettoya le sang sur son visage, elle sortit un autre tissus et essuya toutes les empreintes sur le couteau et sur la pièce. Elle fit fleurir une chrysanthème dans sa main et la posa sur le buste, à côté du couteau ….. Ce couteau ….. était l'un de ceux de la veille.

Elle remonta les escaliers, prenant gare à ce que personne ne la voie, une foi à l'étage de la salle à manger, elle erra dans les couloir sans trop savoir où aller et que faire, Elle fut attirée par la sculpture sur une cliche, des feuilles de lierres entrelacées, elles étaient vraiment très jolies. Nafytiry pressa la cliche et entra dans la pièce, à son grand étonnement il y avait une fenêtre, haut placé certes, mais une petite fenêtre, elle regarda avec intention l'intérieur de la pièce, elle était remplie d'instruments en tout genre, tous étaient magnifiquement décorés, elle était émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle approcha du piano qui trônait au milieu de la salle, elle prit place devant et caressa les touches, le piano était noir et les touches blanches en ivoire.

Nafytiry : _Depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas touché un instrument ? …. Depuis longtemps je pense …_

Elle appuya sur une touche et écouta le son résonner dans sa tête.

Nafytiry : Tu as un beau son toi …..

Elle se crispa net, une autre personne était dans la pièce.

Nafytiry : Qui est ….

Elle se retourna, Aile de Mort, appuyer contre la porte la fixait.

….. : Aimes-tu la musique ?

Nafytiry : Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?

Aile de Mort : Rien.

Nafytiry : Qui êtes vous réellement ?

Aile de Mort : Tout est rien.

Nafytiry : Vous êtes Neltharion.

Aile de Mort : Je me sers juste de ce morveux.

Nafytiry : _Alors c'est ça ….._

Le dragon avança et s'accouda au piano et regarda Nafytiry dans les yeux.

Aile de Mort : Il est vrai que tu as de beaux yeux.

Elle resta neutre, il lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

Nafytiry : _Ce n'est pas chaud ….._

Aile de Mort : Le morveux ne veut pas que je te fasse de mal, alors je lui accorderais cette faveur, après tout c'est son corps que j'utilise.

Nafytiry : Pourquoi tout ça ?

Aile de Mort : Question stupide ! Le pouvoir bien entendu !

Nafytiry : Pourquoi assassiner des gens sans défenses ! Des gens qui n'ont rien à voir dans les guerres !

Aile de Mort : Parce que je deviendrais le maître de ce monde ! Et je tuerais ceux qui s'y opposeront !

Nafytiry : Alors vous serez seul ! Personne ne suivra un monstre comme vous ! Je me demande comment Neltharion a pu créer un monstre comme vous !

Aile de Mort : Il ne m'à pas créer, le médaillon est un réceptacle, quand j'aurais assez de pouvoir, je détruirais son âme !

Nafytiry se redressa et se tint fière face au dragon.

Nafytiry : Neltharion est 100% fois plus courageux que vous, vous ne l'aurez jamais ! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre sans âme et sans cœur, qui procède par des moyens les plus odieux les uns que les autres ! Vous me faites pitié !

Aile de Mort la frappa au visage, elle tomba à terre, il avait réussit à lui ouvrir la joue, il réduit la distance entre eux deux et l'attrapa par la gorge.

Aile de Mort : Surveille ton langage femme ! Je peut te tuer et renvoyer ton corps en morceaux à cette dévergondée qu'est cette reine rouge, ton chevalier servant crèvera comme un chien !

Nafytiry : Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter Alexstrasza ! Ni Neltharion ! Ils vous tueront !

Aile de Mort : Ferme la !

Il resserra l'étreinte, Nafytiry commença à manquer d'air, elle se débattait furieusement contre son agresseur, elle lui planta une dague dans l'avant bras, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Aile de Mort : Crois-tu que ton cure dent parviendra à quelque chose ? Me fait pas rire ! Pauvre déchet !

Il la jeta à terre violement, son corps rebondit avec le choc, elle eut le souffle coupé, elle se mit sur le côté pour essayer de se relever mais le dragon lui mit un pied sur le bas ventre.

Aile de Mort : Tu ne vaux rien druidesse ! Tu crois pouvoir changer quelque chose ? Sauver le monde ?

Il lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Aile de Mort : Je te crèverais comme les autres, femelle !

Nafytiry roula sur le côté attrapa dans ses cheveux les pics métalliques qui les tenaient et les lanças, le dragon les attrapas avec une seule main. Elle sortit toute ses dagues et les lanças, le dragon fit un geste de la main et toutes furent renvoyée sur Nafytiry, elle essaya de les évitées mais en vain, elle se fit taillader à plusieurs endroits aux bras et aux jambes elle tomba à genoux.

Aile de Mort : Tu crois que tes petits tours vont fonctionner comme avec ce pion ? Me fait pas rire !

Il approcha Nafytiry, elle leva la tête, son regard était hargneux.

Aile de Mort : J'aime ce regard, désespère pauvre créature !

Il lui planta les pics dans l'épaule droite.

Nafytiry : !

Aile de Mort : Ca fait mal hein ? Répond !

Il appuya sur les pics.

Nafytiry : OUI ! ARRETEZ S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

Il lâcha Nafytiry qui, avec des mains tremblantes retirèrent les armes de son épaule, elle respirait vite, elle devait se calmer ou son hémorragie aller prendre de l'ampleur. Elle n'arrivait pas à se soigner, ses mains tremblaient trop. Aile de Mort s'assis sur le banc du piano et la regarda batailler pour sa survie.

Elle déchira le bas de sa robe et fit un bandage serré pour compresser la plaie, elle posa un main à terre, elle pleurait de douleur, ça lui faisait mal, Aile de Mort avait chauffer les pics. Elle releva la tête vers lui, son regard était toujours aussi hargneux, des larmes de colère ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Aile de Mort : Comprends-tu ta faiblesse mortelle ?

Nafytiry : Aller en enfer !

Aile de Mort : L'enfer ? Il serra bientôt sur terre !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, il ouvrit la porte et la regarda.

Aile de Mort : Que ça te serve de leçon, remplis ton rôle d'ambassadrice et fait bas profil !

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, elle s'affala sur le sol, elle pleurait toujours, la honte, le désespoir, la douleur et la colère, tout ces sentiments affluaient en elle, elle se sentait faible, incapable, elle comprenait à présent pourquoi on voulait un dragon pour ambassadeur, une pauvre elfe comme elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle essaya de se relever, ses bras tremblèrent et lâchèrent, elle retomba sur son épaule blessée, son sang sortait du bandage et se rependait sur le sol déjà rouge, elle perdit connaissance…

Elle se réveilla en sentant la froideur du sol, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait passé par terre.

Nafytiry : Je suis pitoyable, ressaisit toi Nafy ! Aller !

Elle serra les dents et se mit debout, elle ouvrit la porte et essaya de se diriger vers sa chambre, une fois devant la porte elle ouvrit …. Un simple débarrât se trouvait là.

Nafytiry : C'est quoi ce délire ….

Nayü arrivait au coin du couloir.

Nayü : Madame ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Nafytiry : Rien …. Tout va bien …. Laisse-moi …. S'il te plait …. Peut tu me dire quelle heure il est ?

Nayü : 22H12

Nafytiry : Quoi ? ….. Je _suis restée inconsciente tout ce temps ? _Qu'est-il arrivé à ma chambre ?

Nayü : Et bien le maître à dit que vous dormiez dans sa chambre ….

Nafytiry : JE QUOI ?

Nayü : Vos affaires sont là.

Elle lui tendit son sac, Nafytiry regarda à l'intérieur tout y était, même sa dague et son carnet à dessin.

Nafytiry : Je vais retourner ….. dans …. Sa chambre alors ….

Elle fit un petit signe de la main a Nayü qui voulait la soignée mais elle la repoussa et se dirigea vers la pièce derrière la salle à manger.

Nafytiry : _Non mais c'est quoi ce dragon pervers ? Il se prend pour qui ?_

Son épaule lui fit verser une nouvelle fois une larme de douleur, elle serra les dents, mis son sac sur son épaule gauche, qui était malgré tout blessée par les dagues. Elle poussa la porte et traça vers la chambre à Neltharion, elle entendit le rire sarcastique venant du miroir, elle ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle entra et claqua la porte derrière elle, elle lâcha son sac et leva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait, Neltharion assis sur son lit leva la tête vers elle, il écarquilla les yeux et avança vers elle.

Neltharion : Tu es complètement folle !

Nafytiry se laissa choir, elle n'en pouvait plus, Nelthation la rattrapa et la remit debout, elle leva les yeux vers lui, son visage était couvert de bleus et sa joue ouverte continuait de saigner.

Neltharion : Qu'as-tu fait ?

Nafytiry : Rien de spécial …

Elle s'accrocha à la veste de l'aspect et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de celui-ci.

Neltharion : Tu … Tu aurais pu mourir !

Nafytiry : Je le sais !

Une odeur d'iode piqua son nez, elle était en train de pleurer contre lui.

Neltharion : Tout va bien ici tu es en sécurité.

Il la serra contre lui.

Nafytiry : J'ai eut peur !

Elle se serra contre lui, on aurait dit une enfant qui pleurait après avoir eut la frayeur de sa vie, elle aurait pu mourir ….. tellement facilement, elle se sentait pitoyable.

Neltharion la soutint et l'amena sur son lit, de son armoire il sortit de quoi panser ses plaies, il nettoya le visage de la jeune femme en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal, elle commençait à se calmer un peut.

Neltharion : Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait laissé blessée dans la salle de musique ….. j'ai crut que tu allais mourir !

Elle ne répondit pas, son épaule la faisait souffrir, le dragon regarda mieux l'épaule de la druidesse, il défit le bandage et nettoya le contour, cela continuait de saigner malgré tout.

Neltharion : Sert les dents, ça va te faire mal.

Elle acquiesça, ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup et attendit, une lueur orangée apparut dans la main de Neltharion, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait était impressionnante, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, elle planta ses ongles dans le lit sans hurler, il cautérisait la blessure. Une fois finit, il essaya temps bien que mal de nettoyer tout le sang qui était sur elle, elle avait le regard vide, elle était humiliée et a été soumise tellement facilement, elle était dégoutée d'elle-même.

Neltharion la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Neltharion : Essaye de te détendre je ne te ferais rien de mal.

Il la déshabilla sans gestes malveillant, il enleva sa veste pour plus de facilité, il la glissa dans l'eau chaude pour la laver, son regard était toujours vide, elle se sentait sale, sale physiquement et moralement. Il lui versa un sceau d'eau sur la tête, elle ne faisait rien pour l'aider, elle avait presque envie de mourir, une fois lavée, il la ressortit du bassin et la sécha, il lui mit un de ses chemises sur le dos et la plaça dans son lit, elle se sentait faible.

Neltharion : Tu me fais penser à Onyxia quand elle ne voulait pas se laver !

Nafytiry se pelotonna dans les couvertures, elle devait se reposer, Neltharion s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

Neltharion : Tu es encore jeune, ne te laisse pas abattre par ce qu'il t'a dit, pense à ceux qu'il à tuer injustement et bat toi.

Il remonta la couverture aux épaules de la druidesse, elle ressemblait à une petite fille, fragile et innocente. Neltharion entendit sa respiration se faire plus calme et plus régulière, elle s'était endormie. Il se leva et alla chercher le sac de Nafytiry qui était resté dans l'entrée, il le posa sur la commode et sortit, il regarda le miroir.

Neltharion : Pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose ?

Aile de Mort : Cette gamine est insolente je lui ai appris les règles.

Neltharion : Te fou pas de moi, tu n'avais pas besoin de la mettre dans cet état !

Aile de Mort : Elle a dépassé les limites.

Neltharion frappa le miroir.

Neltharion : Laisse la tranquille !

Aile de Mort : Ta gentillesse t'a couté ton pouvoir gamin !

Neltharion rentra dans la chambre et quand il ferma la porte, un carnet tomba du sac à Nafytiry, il le ramassa et regarda, du vieux cuir, il semblait bien avoir vécu, il commença à feuilleter le carnet, pleins de paysage et portraits défilaient sous ses yeux, il reconnut les Mont Hyjal, Teldrassil, des dessins d'hippogriffes, d'oiseaux, de fauves, les dessins au début du carnet étaient maladroit mais se confirmait au fur et à mesure des pages, il tourna une page et tomba sur un dessin de strangleronce non finit, un trait sur le côté montrait que quelque chose avait déranger la jeune dessinatrice, il tourna la page …. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, c'était son portrait…

Neltharion _: Moi ? ….. Je semble triste ….. et amusé à la fois …_

Il regarda le bas de la page, en écriture fine était écrit.

_Souvient toi il y à 100 ans_

Il se sentait bizarre, cet enfant avait garder se souvenir précieusement avec elle, leurs rencontres avait durée à peine 10 minutes et pourtant … Il la regarda dormir, il souleva une mèche de cheveux de la jeune elfe et regarda son visage.

Neltharion : Merci …..

Elle remua un peut et il recula de peur de l'avoir réveillée, mais elle se retourna en soupirant et serra l'oreiller contre elle. Neltharion retourna dans la salle de bain et fit bruler les vêtements ensanglantée de Nafytiry, son attention se porta sur une chose noire à terre, il la prit dans ses mains et regarda attentivement.

Neltharion : C'est … une écaille …. Elle lui a arraché une écaille …..

Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et sortit toute sorte de parchemin, plusieurs inscriptions, plusieurs dessins de sceaux étaient inscrits, il recommençait ses recherches …. Alors qu'il avait abandonné ….

Ônaya et Zelent était au sommet de la tour, et semblait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

Aalexstrasza : Vous vous rendez comptes de ce que vous avez fait !

Les deux baissèrent la tête, ils ne voulaient pas protester contre la reine qui était vraiment de mauvais poil.

Alexstrasza : Touts nos efforts son vain avec ça ! Elle est trop jeune !

Kalecgos : Allons allons ma reine, ne passez pas vos nerfs sur eux, ils voulaient simplement aider leurs amie.

Les deux acquiescèrent avec conviction.

Ônaya : Nafytiry fait ça pour tout le monde ! Elle ne croit pas que Aile de Mort sois vraiment lui-même !

Alexstrasza : Et comment peux-tu savoir une telle chose jeune draenai ?

Ônaya : Et bien …. Ont a chercher …..

Krasus : C'est des choses qui ne relèvent pas de vous !

Zelen : Les incidents sont dans tout Azeroth ! Vous n'allez pas nous faire croire que ça nous ne regarde pas alors que nos maisons on été détruites !

Krasus : Vous êtes faibles !

Zelen : Il à dit quoi le consort ?

Ônaya avait sauté sur Zelen et le retenait, il avait une belle envie de foutre une taugnée à Krasus.

Ônaya : Zelen ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles !

Le Worgen se raviva, et regarda la reine.

Zelen : Dans nos petites recherches nous avons trouvé que la seule chose qui soit responsable du cataclysme est l'artefact !

Alexstrasza : Mais il a créé l'artefact !

Ônaya : Mais ….

Alexstrasza : IL SUFFIT ! Descendez ! J'en ai assez entendue !

Ônaya et Zelen descendirent les marches profils bas, ils ne devaient pas trop se faire remarquer après ça, mais Nafytiry à pu partir dans le repaire d'Aile de Mort, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Alexstrasza passa la main sur son plastron et caressa la pierre rouge en regardant au loin.

Krasus : Madame, je vous ai déjà dit de vous débarrasser de ça.

Alexstrasza : Jamais je ne pourrais Krasus, c'est la seule preuve qu'il fut quelqu'un de bien …..

Une gnome les approcha.

Chromie : Madame, mon père accepte une nouvelle alliance.

Alexstrasza : Très bien. ….. Chromie ?

Chromie : Oui ?

Alexstrasza : Penses-tu que ce soit une bonne chose que cet enfant sois partie à la place de Itarïldë ?

Chromie : Je ne sais pas.

La reine soupira, une femme avec des cornes ivoire et de longs cheveux verts approcha Alexstrasza.

….. : Alexstrasza, elle devait être ambassadrice.

Alexstrasza : Ysera … tu l'a vraiment poussée ?

Ysera : Encourager serait mieux.

Alexstrasza : Elle a à peine 200 ans !

Ysera : Et nous sommes devenus aspects à cet âge.

Alexstrasza : J'ai peur pour le futur.

Ysera : Je fais confiance en cette druidesse.

Kalecgos : De même, je pense que en temps qu'archidruidesse, elle remettra de l'ordre dans les éléments.

Alexstrasza : Toute seule ? C'est impossible qu'une enfant de son âge puisse faire une telle chose !

Ysera : Seule, non en effet elle ne pourra rien faire, mais avec notre aide, la donne change.

La reine baissai la tête, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, tout se brouillait dans sa tête.

Ysera : Tu devrais aller te reposer, le stress n'est pas bon pour toi, surtout que tu va bientôt ….

Alexstrasza : Je le sais bien.

La reine descendit, suivit de son consort, et des autres personnes présentes, seul restait Kalecgos et Ysera.

Kalecgos : Alors la jeune ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

Ysera : Cela fait maitenant deux jours, je veux savoir ce qui se passe, mais j'aurais besoin de toi et de ses amis.

Kalecgos : Pourquoi tout ce monde.

Ysera : Le rêve n'est pas si simple à contrôler, je peux la retrouver, mais il me faut ton aide pour la localiser, briser les barrières magiques du repaire et avec ses amis trouver sa conscience.

Kalecgos : Prévoyante comme toujours Ysera …

Elle regarda au loin.

Kalcgos : Et tu comptes faire ça quand ?

Ysera : Cette nuit.

Kalecgos : Tu perds pas ton temps hein ?

Ysera : Pour notre bien et le sien il le faut.

Kalecgos : Très bien.

Les heures passèrent, Kalecgos avait réussis à convaincre Ônaya et Zelen, ils rejoingnirent Ysera dans son sanctuaire.

Ysera : Enfin vous voila, le crepuscule est déjà là, il faut faire vite.

Elle les fit s'asseoir dans l'herbe et s'assis près d'eux.

Ysera : De vous deux, j'ai besoin de quelque chose ayant appartenu à la jeune druidesse.

Ônaya : Quelque chose qu'on a en commun ?

Kalecgos : Oui, il faut quelque chose qui vous unisses dans un souvenir.

Zelen : Et bien …. J'ai peut être quelque chose qui nous lies tout les trois.

Il commença à fouiller dans les poches de son pantalon.

Ônaya : Tu cherches quoi ?

Zelen : Tu sais, le truc qu'on s'était fait à la foire de Sombrelune …..

Ônaya : Tu veux parler des bracelets en tiges de Lys lunaire ?

Zelen : Oai ceux là ! on les avait fait au bord de la mer.

Ônaya : A oui ! Je m'en souvient !

Elle remonta le bas de sa robe et détacha quelque chose de sa cheville.

Ônaya : J'ai le mien !

Zelen : Oh attend je sais !

Il détacha le bracelet de la garde de son épée.

Ysera : Nafytiry a-t-elle le sien ?

Ônaya : Evidement ! On les à toujours sur nous ! Normalement elle le porte comme moi à la cheville.

Kalecgos : J'espère bien, il n'y a comme ça que je pourrais la trouver.

Ysera : On croise les doigts. Kalecgos commençons.

Kalecgos : Bien.

Il toucha les deux bracelets et ferma les yeux, il reste plusieurs minutes sans bouger, la tension montait un peut, il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Kalecgos : Je l'ai trouvée, leur barrière magique est solide mais je peut la détruire.

Ysera : Bien, fait le maitenant.

Kalecgos : Tien toi prête la jeune.

La dragonne aquieça, les deux fermèrent les yeux.

Ysera voyait le repaire, son esprit parcourait les couloirs rapidement, elle passa la salle au miroir sans le remarquer et entra dans la chambre à Neltharion, elle ne le voyait pas, seul l'esprit de Nafytiry était concerné.

Ysera : Nafytiry ! Hey ! Nafytiry !

Elle s'allongea sur Nafytiry …..

Nafytiry : Une plaine ? …. Non ce n'est pas ça …. Où suis-je ?

Ysera : Dans mon sanctuaire.

Elle se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à l'aspect de rêve.

Nafytiry : C'est vous ….

Elle regarda ses bras, elle n'avait plus mal.

Ysera : Que t'est-il arrivée ?

Nafytiry : C'est une longue histoire.

Ysera : Raconte moi, je dois savoir.

Nafytiry lui raconta tout ce qui c'est passé depuis son départ, la gentillesse de Nayü, son combat le premier soir, son irruption dans la salle au miroir, la retrouvaill avec Neltharion, les explications de celui-ci, sa défaite honteuse contre Aile de Mort, et les soins de Neltharion envers elle.

Ysera eut un soupire de soulagement.

Ysera : Ca c'est bien lui, tu n'est pas en présence d'un imposteur.

Nafytiry : Vraiment ?

Ysera : Je peut te l'assurer, Neltharion est vraiment quelqu'un qui materne les plus jeunes que lui, il a dût se remorer des passages avec sa fille en s'occupant de toi.

Nafytiry : Ah … mais c'est moi qui est tué Onyxia.

Ysera : Il ne t'en veux pas, c'est ce qui compte, je crois qu'il te fait confiance.

Nafytiry : J'espère.

Ysera : Tu sais Neltharion est un homme qui veut sa famille et vivre avec elle. Il n'est pas du genre à être quelqu'un de volatile si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Nafytiry : Euu … pas vraiment.

Ysera : Cela le faisait souffrir d'avoir des consorts et des enfants qui ne seraient là que pour combattre, enfin ils ne les concidèrent pas vraiment comme ses enfants, les seuls étaient Onyxia et Néfarian. Mais les deux ayant cédés dans la folie sont des ennemis, il doit souffir énormement avec ça. Tu sais je le connais depuis très longtemps, je pense qu'il avait abandonner et qu'il preferait se laisser mourir.

Nafytiry : Pourquoi ?

Ysera : Marre de son mode de vie, si tout ce que tu m'as dit se rèvele être exacte, alors le médaillon aurait profité de ce moment de faiblesse, je pense que ta venue va le relancer, si Itarïldë était là elle n'aurait jamais vue le vrai Neltharion.

Nafytiry : J'espère qu'on y arrivera !

Ysera : Je croise les doigts pour toi.

Elle serra Nafytiry contre elle.

Ysera : Salue Neltharion de ma part.

Elle lui posa un brassard dans les mains.

Ysera : En cas de problèmes réel hors de ce repère pense fort à moi j'enverrais des personnes pour venir vous chercher.

Nafytiry : Merci Ysera !

Ysera : Bonne chance Nafytiry ….

Nafytiry ….. Nafytiry ! …. Nafytiry ! … Réveille toi !

Nafytiry : _Cette voix ….. ce n'est pas Ysera …. C'est …._

Elle ouvrit les yeux, une personne la secouait doucement.

Nafytiry : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle se redressa et regarda Neltharion.

Neltharion : Et bien …

Un bruit de gargouillements sonore se fit entendre. Nafytiry rougis violement et se tint le ventre pour eviter d'autres bruit.

Neltharion : Ca fait une bonne demi heure que ça dure.

Nafytiry : Dé … dé …. Désolée !

Elle ne voulait pas voir la tête du dragon, c'était trop génant.

Neltharion : Tien.

Il lui tendait un plateau de fruit, elle se rua dessus et engoulit le tout très rapidement.

Neltharion : Et bien tu ne manques pas d'appetit.

Nafytiry : C'est de mon père que je tient ça.

Elle jeta le dernier trognon de pomme dans la poubelle, Neltharion remarqua le brassard.

Nafytiry : Ah euuu … Ysera à l'instant.

Neltharion : Alors c'était elle ….. Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

Nafytiry : Oh et bien nous avons parler de tout et n'importe quoi … haha … D'ailleurs elle te salue.

Neltharion : Ca lui ressemble en effet. Ysera est discrète, elle vien de te donner une issue de secours très efficace, ne la néglige pas.

Nafytiry : Oui !

Neltharion : J'ai récuperer l'écaille que tu as arrachés.

Nafytiry : Ah ? Vraiment ?

Neltharion : Oui, mais tu l'as arrachée quand ?

Nafytiry : Quand il m'étranglait dans la salle de musique, j'ai utilisée mes dagues pour lui arracher du bras, je l'ai complétement oubliée avec la douleur.

Neltharion la décoiffa avec sa main.

Neltharion : Bon boulot.

Elle gromela et remis ses cheveux en ordres et son regard fut attiré par ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau.

Nafytiry : Oh le bordel ….

Neltharion : Avec ton écaille j'ai pu continuer ce que je faisais avant. Une seule personne dans l'histoire à réussis a arraché une écaille de mon corps, je te félicite, néanmoins, le sort sur lequel je travail est compliqué, si on le rate, mon âme sera détruite.

Nafytiry : Et … c'est quoi comme sort ?

Neltharion : Le sort qui me permettra de retourner à mon corps en chassant son occupant.

Nafytiry : Le médaillon ?

Neltharion : Oui, c'est quelque chose de dangereu qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de rater.

Nafytiry : Ah ….. Et comment tu comptes jeter ce sort ?

Neltharion : Ca ne sera pas moi.

Nafytiry : Qui alors ?

Neltharion : Toi.

Nafytiry : HEIN ?

Fin du chapitre 7 ! Fou et bien j'en pouvais plus ! Entre ma cicatrisation, le lycée, les TPE c'est bonbons ! En plus mon pc a crashé, j'ai un vieu lap top de secour mais j'ai pu wow ! misère de misère !

Bon je publie depuis un bou de temps et je remarque avec un grand desespoire ….. que personne ne me dit ( à part ma chère Ônaya !) si l'histoire est agréable à lire. Je vois bien que des gens lisent, mais pas un seul me laisse un petit message T_T.

Si ça vous plait pas : message

Si ça vous plait : message

Si vous avez des questions : message

Voilà ! Allez c'est partit pour la suite !


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : Qui est le maître ?**

Nafytiry se réveillais tout doucement, les évènements de la veille l'avais bousculée un peut, son épaule lui faisait encore mal, mais sa joue était indolore, elle ouvrit les yeux et se figea sur place, son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui du dragon, elle rougit et pâlit à la suite, elle esseya de reculer mais sentit une resistance dans son dos.

Nafytiry _: Il s'est accroché à moi ! ….._

Elle se degagea temps bien que mal …. Et tomba du lit, ce qui réveilla Neltharion, il se redressa et regarda l'elfe de nuit qui était sur son séant et qui serrait la chemise en ayant peur que celle-ci disparaisse.

Neltharion : Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

Nafytiry : Tu as dormis avec moi !

Neltharion : C'est mon lit je te rappel.

Nafytiry : C'est vrai …

Elle detourna les yeux et se rappela les évènements d'hier et comment le dragon s'était occupé d'elle. Elle entra dans la salle de bain en attrapant son sac au passage, elle cala la porte avec un chaise et se lava rapidement, elle était extrêmement génée par son comportement hier. Elle enfila une jupe longue noire et mis une veste de bretteur rouge. Lui lessant le ventre à l'air et ainsi mieu refaire ses bandages.

Elle enleva la chaise, et sortit toujours son sac sur l'épaule.

Neltharion : Pourquoi avoir bloquer avec une chaise ?

Nafytiry : Parce que !

La veille après avoir étudié le sort elle s'était endormie et Neltharion l'avait remise dans son lit et il s'était écroulé lui aussi de fatigue.

Elle lâcha son sac près du lit et commença à s'armer comme à son habitude.

Neltharion : Tu ne devrais pas.

Nafytiry : Je me suis fait aggressée par un type et j'ai dût le tuer !

Neltharion : Qui ?

Nafytiry : Un type avec des cheveux rouges !

Neltharion : A je vois …. Ça ne m'étonne pas.

Elle enfila le brassard et l'ajusta correctement, elle ressera le bracelet à sa cheville.

Neltharion : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Nafytiry : Un bracelet que j'ai fait avec mes deux amis.

Neltharion : Ah ?

Nafytiry : Oui pendant la fête de Sombrelune, on s'est fait tous un bracelet comme ça et on le porte toujours sur nous.

Neltharion : Tu peux vraiment compter sur eux ?

Nafytiry eut un regard choqué et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Nafytiry : Evidement ! Ce sont mes amis, jamais on se sépare !

Neltharion : Sauf dans ce cas.

Nafytiry : Oai ….. mais on va vite se retrouver ! Je parie que dans moins d'un mois nous serons tout les trois !

Neltharion : J'éspère pour toi.

Nafytiry : Bon dépèchez vous, Aile de Mort va commencer à se douter de quelque chose.

Neltharion : Oui, oui.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, elle entendit leurs voix à côtés, elle attacha ses cheveux en une grande queue de cheval et sortit, elle sourit à Neltharion qui lui fit un signe de la main, elle entra dans la salle à manger, Aile de mort était présent mais ne mangeait rien, il se contentait de fixer Nafytiry qui mangeait calmement sont petit-déjeuner. Elle regarda Aile de Mort qui continuait de la fixer.

Nafytiry : Nous devrions commencer les négociations non ?

Aile de Mort : Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Tu es un otage, rien d'autre.

Nafytiry soupira.

Aile de Mort : Vien avec moi.

Nafytiry le suivit sans broncher, après les dégâts causé à son corps, elle devait jouer son jeux à 100 %, ils retournèrent à la pièce au miroir. Elle eut un regard interrogatis envers Neltharion qui secoua la tête, lui non plus ne savait pas ce qui se tramait. Aile de Mort fit apparaitre un mannequin faconner dans la terre.

Nafytiry : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Aile de Mort : Un receptacle pour ton ami.

Nafytiry : Hein ?

Aile de Mort murmura des paroles que Nafytiry connassait fort bien, mais ne dit rien. Neltharion semblait être arraché du miroir, il y eut un flash lumineu, il n'y avait plus rien dans le miroir, Nafytiry entendit une respiration étouffée venant de la terre, celle-ci prenait la forme de Neltharion, les couleurs apparaissaient rapidement, une fois le sort finit, Nafytiry avait en face d'elle Neltharion qui lui semblait aussi normal que d'habitude. Neltharion se pencha et toussa pour recracher la terre qui s'était logée dans ses poumons.

Nafytiry : Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Aile de Mort : C'est pour vous avoir à l'œil tout les deux, et si vous ne coopérez pas, je briserais le dragon.

Neltharion tapota son avant bras, il fronça les sourcils.

Neltharion : Tout ce corps est en terre ….

Aile de Mort : Si je le fais chauffer tu sais ce qui va se passer ….

Neltharion : Mon corps explosera.

Aile de Mort : Maintenant tenez vous à carreau.

Nafytiry : C'est du chantage !

Aile de Mort : Je sais qu'avec ça vous ne tenterez rien.

Il sortit sur ces mots laissant une Nafytiry bouillonante de rage et un Neltharion un peut surpris, le miroir était brisé.

Neltharion : Il joue avec avantage et désaventage.

Nafytiry : Pourquoi ?

Neltharion : Moi emprisonné dans le miroir, je ne pouvais rien faire et lui pouvais me couper de tout, mais là je recupère certaines libertés mais avec une épée de damocles sur la tête, mais dis moi ….. tu as compris son langage ?

Nafytiry : De l'elfe ancien, seul le cercle cenarien l'utilise lors de réunion secrète ou alors pour les sorts les plus compliqué, ce sort …. Ma mère m'en à déjà parler, c'est un sors qui scelle une âme dans un objet ou une matière.

Neltharion : Donc l'utilisateur serait d'origine elfique ?

Nafytiry : Sûrement, mais je ne sais pas qui pourrais faire ça, seul les archidruides peuvent le lancer …..

Neltharion : Bref sortons.

Ils sortirent, passèrent dans la salle à manger, les personnes présente regardèrent Neltharion avec des yeux amusés, leur ancien chef ne pouvait rien faire.

Nafytiry : Ils ont l'air au courant.

Neltharion : ça ne m'etonne pas, reste sur tes gardes, nous sommes de simples jouets.

Elle le suivait sans rien dire, il l'emmena vers l'entrée, des gardes étaient postés.

Gardes : Vous ne pouvez sortir d'ici, retournez à l'intérieur.

Nafytiry : Mais ….

Gardes : Il n'y a pas de mais !

Neltharion posa sa main sur l'épaule à Nafytiry et passa devant elle.

Neltharion : Elle étouffe sous terre, c'est juste pour sortir 5 minutes.

Gardes : Les ordres sont les ordres ! Retournez à l'intérieur !

Neltharion : Tch ….

Ils retournèrent vers les profondeurs de la terre la tête basse, une idée trotait dans la tête à Nafytiry depuis un moment, au sujet de l'artefact elle voulait verifier quelque chose …..

Nafytiry : Je dois voir Aile de Mort.

Neltharion : Pourquoi ?

Nafytiry : Je veux verifier quelque chose ….

Elle avança aux pas de courses à travers le repaire et le trouva finalement adossé contre une colonne, il tenait le médaillon dans ses mains, elle avança à grands pas vers lui.

Aile de Mort : Que veux-tu ?

Nafytiry : Une permission de sortir.

Aile de Mort : Pardon ?

Nafytiry : Deux jours !

Aile de Mort : En quoi je serais sur.

Neltharion : Ma vie en gage de son retour.

Nafytiry se retourna brusquement.

Nafytiry : Mais …..

Neltharion : Cela te convient-il Aile de Mort ?

Aile de Mort : Deux jours, si tu n'est pas revenue avant ces deux jours je le tue.

Nafytiry tourna les talons et partit en direction de la chambre laissant Neltharion sur place, elle attrapa son sac et sortit, elle remonta la pente douce vers l'entrée, les gardes la laissèrent passée, elle commença à courir dans la terre arride, elle ne savait pas où elle était et devait faire vite.

…. : Attendez-moi !

Elle se retourna.

Nafytiry : Nayü !

La dragonne courait vers elle.

Nayü : Je dois vous accompagnée, ordre de …. Enfin ….

Nafytiry : Il faut se dépecher.

Nayü : Oui ! Montez sur mon dos ! Où voulez-vous aller ?

Nafytiry : En Norfendre !

Nayü : Bien !

La dragonne repti sa forme initiale et prit la druidesse sur son dos.

Neltharion était toujours avec Aile de Mort.

Aile de Mort : Beau geste de ta part de vouloir te mettre en gage de son retour.

Neltharion restait neutre, il faisait confiance à Nafytiry, que voulait-elle vérifier ?

Aile de Mort : As-tu remarquer ? Le rouge lui va à merveille.

Neltharion : Le rouge d'une etoffe plutôt que son sang.

Aile de Mort se mit à rire, il attrapa le bras de Nelthario net un craquement se fit entendre.

Aile de Mort : Elle sera recouverte d'éclats de terre très bientôt.

Il laissa Neltharion en plant qui regarda son bras, des fissures lézardaient son bras droit.

Neltharion : Où va tu ?

Aile de Mort : Faire perdre tout espoirs aux aspects.

Le froid les glacaients toute les deux, il neigeait à gros flocons, elles étaients proche de la couronne de glace …

Nayü : Vous devriez vous changez madame !

Nafytiry : Et où veut tu que je face ça ?

Elle portait toujours les mêmes vêtements, elle allait mourir de froid si elle ne mettait pas autres chose, Nayü la dirigea vers une grotte, la dragonne fit fondre de la neige en crachant de grandes gerbes de flammes, elles s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture, il y faisait chaud grâce à Nayü.

Nafytiry se déshabilla et enfila son véritabla équipement, elle enfila sa grande robe en cuir noir et bleu, ses épaulières couvertes de plumes, elle était en train d'accrocher sa cape quand Nayü se tourna vers elle.

Nayü : Je vous remercies.

Nafytiry : De quoi ?

Nayü : D'avoir redonner de l'espoir à notre maître.

Nafytiry : Oui mais nous sommes coincés, je ne sais pas si je peut te faire confiance Nayü.

La dragonne rougit sous ses écailles, surement de colère, et grogna un peut.

Nayü : Bien sur que vous pouvez me faire confiance !

Nafytiry : Ola calme toi, je ne disais pas ça pour t'offenser, moi et Neltharion avons peut-être une idée mais elle est risquée.

Nayü : Je vous aiderais !

Nafytiry accrocha un diadème à son front.

Nafytiry : Voilà je suis prête.

Nayü : Je pense que je peut voler maintenant, le ciel se dégage.

Nafytiry : Je pense aussi mais fait attention de ne pas te faire voir.

Nayü : Pas de problème.

Nafytiry remonta sur le dos de la dragonne, celle-ci s'ébroua, sauta et s'envola, l'air s'était un peut réchauffer, la dragonne fillait à travers les nuages, le ciel s'assombrit soudain.

Nayü : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Nafytiry : Les terres du roi Liche son toute comme ça, n'y prete pas trop attention, nous entrons dans une zones très montagneuse fait attention.

Nayü : Bien !

Elles survolèrent les anciens batîments, ils commençaient à tomber en ruine.

Nayü : Ils me font froid dans le dos.

Nafytiry : A moi aussi ….

Elles arrivèrent sur une vaste étendue.

Nafytiry : Nayü ! On descend ici !

La dragonne dscendit, Nafytiry descendit agilement et marcha vers le trône de glace, Nayü se transforma en humaine.

Nayü : Qui est-ce ?

Nafytiry : Le roi Liche.

Nayü : Alors c'est lui qui a prit l'artefact ?

Nafytiry : Ce n'est pas ce roi là …. Lui est mort est prisonnier pour l'éternité, l'autre est mort de la main d'un ami.

Nayü : Ah ….

Nafytiry avança vers le trône et regarda l'homme assis, l'odeur de la mort lui prenait le nez, elle examina le haume.

Nafytiry : C'est bien ce que je pensais ….

Un sifflement sonore la fit sauter en arrière, une flèche venait de se planter là où elle se trouvait, la druidesse se retourna, une silhouette encapuchonnée se trouvait non loin d'elles.

…. : Toujours aussi bonne en esquive !

Nafytiry serra les dents, elle connaissait cette voix là, une boule se forma dans son ventre, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Nafytiry : Sylvana !

Nayü : Qui est-ce ?

Nafytiry : Une chef de la Horde.

Sylvana : Que fait tu ici Meneldur ?

Nafytiry : Je te retourne la question !

Sylvana : Tch ….

Elle sortit une flèche de son carquoi et banda son arc.

Nafytiry : C'est pas bon pour nous !

Elle poussa Nayü et sauta sur le côté, la flèche s'enflamma et fila en leur direction, une fois au sol elle provoqua une détonation, la neige fut projeter dans tout les sens.

Nafytiry : Sylvana ! Si tu me tues la Horde sera en tort !

Sylvana : J'en ai que faire ! Liche est mort de la main de tes amis et pas de la mienne !

Elle rebanda son arc et lâcha la corde, Nafytiry eut juste le temps de faire un pas sur le côté, sa joue venait d'être fendue par la pointe de la flèche.

Nayü : Nafytiry !

Nafytiry : Je vais bien !

Elle essuya sa joue du revers de la main et toisa Sylvana du regard.

Nafytiry : _Elle ne va pas nous laisser partir comme ça …. Fuir serait une erreur face à elle ….seule solution …._

Nafytiry se transforma en fauve et attaqua, elle disparut dans l'ombre à quelques metres de la banshee.

Sylvana : Tu veux jouer à chat ? Très bien !

Elle banda son arc en l'air, elle lâcha la corde et une multitude de flèches tombèrent dans un rayon de 100 mètres, Nayü evitait temps bien que mal, Nafytiry esquiva le tout agilement et sauta à la gorge de Sylvana l'obligeant à lacher son arc.

Sylvana : Espèce de …..

Nafytiry lui arracha une épaulière et lui mordit sauvagement l'épaule, mais se prit un coup de dague dans une patte, elle sauta en arrière et se transforma en ours, elle fit chuter Sylvana une nouvelle fois, mais avec le poigt de l'ours elle était plus lente, elle lacéra la jambe de son ennemie et évita un coup de dague qui aurait pu la tuée, elle sauta en arrière et attérit près de Nayü.

Nayü : Madame, vous êtes blessée.

Nafytiry saignait de manière prononcer à son bras, elle murmura des mots elfique et la plaie disparut aussitôt, Sylvana elle, se relevait avec peine.

Sylvana : Soins !

Une lumière dorée enveloppa la banshee et soigna toute ses blessures.

Nafytiry : Merde, elle à un prêtre avec elle ….

Sylvana : Un ?

Une armée apparut derrière elle, Nayü se tourna vers Nafytiry.

Nayü : On fait quoi ?

Nafytiry : On doit se retier très vite …

Sylvana : Tuez les.

Nafytiry : Haha … lapsus …. ON TAILLE LA ROUTE !

Elle attrapa le bras de Nayü et elles partirent en courant, une volée de flèches manquèrent de peut leurs cibles, Nafytiry se fit happé par un filet.

Nafytiry : Des voleurs ? Merde !

Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire du filet qui se reserrait de plus en plus sur elle, Nayü se rentransforma en dragon et brûla le filet.

Sylvana : Un dragon noir ? Elle n'est pas du vol obsidien …

Sylvana sourit …..

Nafytiry : Nayü viens !

Elles arrivèrent près de la falaise.

Nayü : Vous allez faire quoi ?

Nafytiry : Une avalanche.

Nayü : HEIN ?

Nafytiry leva les bras au ciel, elle inspira un grand cou et murmura des mots en elfique, les nuages s'epaissirent rapidement, l'air devint lourd, des éclairs frappèrent le sommet de la montagne, la neige tomba en en entrainant de plus en plus.

Un soldat tira sa supérieur par le bras.

Soldat : Madame il s'agit d'une avalanche, replions nous !

Sylvana : NON ! il me les faut vivantes !

Soldat : Nous allons tous y passer.

Nayü : On fait quoi ?

La neige se rapprochaient de tout le monde à grande vitesse, Nafytiry ceintura Nayü et se laissa tomber dans le vide, la dragonne s'accrocha à la druidesse et hurla, Nafytiry sortit des cables metalliques fin et les lança, ils s'accrochèrent à la paroi les laissant suspendue dans le vide. La neige atteignit l'armée de Sylvana et se fit emportée, la ruée fut imédiate, touts les soldats cherchèrent à fuir par n'importe quel moyen, ceux emporté defilèrent sous les yeux de la dragonne et de la druidesse, la vitesse de la neige ralentie … pour finir par s'arreter.

Nayü : Je peut me transformer vous savez.

Nafytiry : Surement pas ! Tu t'arracherais les ailes ici !

Elles les issas à la force de ses bras, Nayü s'accrocha au bord et remonta Nafytiry, celle-ci s'assit en soufflant un peut, rester suspendue comme ça en tenant une autre personne ….

Nayü : Vous allez bien ?

Nafytiry : Très bien !

Elles se relevèrent, le soleil commençait à se coucher, les couleurs orangées se refletaient sur la neige, le paysage était très joli, Nafytiry repera du mouvement sous une parcelle de neige. Elle se dirigea vers la parcelle et commença à dégager la personne …

Nayü : C'est Sylvana !

Nafytiry : Je ne vais pas la laisser sous la neige !

Nayü : Elle a essayer de nous tuées !

Nafytiry : Je le sais bien !

Elle sortit la reine banshee de sous la neige, elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard devint haineu en regardant l'elfe de nuit qui l'avait sortie de là, elle repoussa Nafytiry.

Sylvana : Je vai te tuer !

Un homme apparut près de la reine, un voleur portant l'arc de la reine, celle-ci attrapa le mort vivant par le cou et aspira son énergie vitale, de la poussière tomba au sol.

Nayü : Qu'a –t-elle fait ?

Nafytiry : Aspirer l'énergie arcanique, elle vien d'aspirer sa force vitale…..

L'elfe de sang se releva en titubant, elle était dans une rage folle.

Nafytiry : Nayü partons, j'ai vu ce que je voulais …..

Nayü : Bien.

Elle se transforma en dragon et Nafytiry monta sur son dos, Nayü décolla, le soleil vira au rouge au fur et à mesure qu'elle montait en altitude. Nafytiry entendit un sifflement sonore derrière elle, elle se pencha mais trop tard, du sang gicla…

Nayü : Nafytiry !

Tol barad ….

Alexstrasza : Aile de Mort, il suffit trop de sang à été versé, je vais devoirs en finir avec toi comme avec Malygos ! Où est l'ambassadrice ?

Aile de Mort : Qui sais ? Peut-être est-elle déjà morte ? HAHAHAHAHAHA !

Alexstrasza : Je n'ai pas le choix !

Elle se transforma en dragonne le combat commença, il dura la journée, les deux dragons tournoyaient dans le ciel, de grosse gouttes de sang tombaient du ciel. Une draenai et un worgen était sur le dos d'un dragon de glace.

Calen : Ici ils sont tombés !

Calen, un des fils de Alexstrasza volaient de manière frenetique, il cherchait la reine avec Ônaya et Zelen, les évènements s'étaient déroulé très rapidement, Ils étaient au temple quand Aile de Mort a attaqué, la bataille s'est retrouvée à Tol Barad ….

Le groupe descendit vers la reine, elle était sous forme humaine et étendue par terre.

Calen : Mère !

Il se transforma en humain et courut vers sa mère, Ônaya et Zelen descendirent de la monture du Worgen et se dirigèrent vers la reine.

Calen : Mère ne bougez pas, vos blessures sont graves !

Alexstrasza : Le garde terre …. Est mort ! Son sang va rendre arride les terres touchées …. Mais c'en est finit ….

Ônaya : Ne bougez plus, je vais vous soignez.

Elle commença à invoquer ses totems et se crispa d'un coup.

Zelen : Un problème Ônaya ?

Ônaya : Je n'arrive pas à les invoquers, il s'est passé la même chose quand …

Zelen : Quand quoi ?

Ônaya : Quand Aile de Mort à attaquer Hurlevent …..

Un souffle chaud fit brûler l'herbe autour d'eux.

Calen : Le destructeur est vivant !

Alexstrasza se redressa avec l'aide de Zelen.

Alexstrasza : C'est impossible !

Le dragon se posa devant eux.

Aile de Mort : Crois-tu Lieuse de Vie, pouvoir me tuer ? Seul la mort est mon pouvoir ! Elle ne peut me prendre !

Ônaya se redressa, toute sa fierté de draenai avec elle, elle se posta devant la reine.

Ônaya : Vous ne l'aurez jamais !

Aile de Mort : Hahahahahahaha ! Ton comportement me rappel une ambassadrice !

Une boule se forma dans l'abdomen de la draenai.

Ônaya : Qu'avez-vous fait à Nafytiry ?

Aile de Mort : Je l'ai tuée !

Zelen : Vous mentez !

Aile de Mort : Je ne ment pas ! Elle est morte pour s'être dressée contre son maître !

Ônaya : NAFYTIRY N'A PAS DE MAÎTRE ET N'EN AURA JAMAIS ! ELLE EST LIBRE ! COMME NOUS TOUS !

Aile de Mort se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

Aile de Mort : Elle est morte et est en train de pourir dans un coin ! En voilà la preuve !

Il cracha quelque chose par terre, Ônaya le ramassa, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, des larmes de colère, de rage, de tristesse et de douleur.

Ônaya : C'est impossible …. MENTEUR !

Elle tenait dans ses mains un collier, le collier de Nafytiry … Zelen tira Ônaya en arrière.

Alexstrasza : Pourquoi avoir tuer cet enfant !

Aile de Mort : Je vais vous montrez le don offert par les véritables maîtres de ce monde !

Calen : Emmenez la reine loin d'ici ! Je vais faire divertion ! PARTEZ !

Zelen tira Ônaya qui se débattait, elle voulait tuer Aile de Mort, le tuer, rien d'autre l'importait. Zelen la ceinture et prit la reine dans son autre bras, il la issa sur sa monture et toujouts en tenant Ônaya qui se débattait monta à son tour, il fit décoller son dragon et ils s'envolèrent.

Alexstrasza : CALEN NON !

Zelen lança son dragon le plus vite possible, un portail s'ouvrit devant eux.

_Passez dedans ….._

Zelen : Chromie !

Une fois passer le portail, ils se trouvèrent à nouveau au temple de la reine, Zelen fit attérir son dragon, Ônaya descendit en titubant, elle avait terriblement mal au cœur. Zelen fit descendre la reine qui était boulversée, Krasus descendit les marches à toute vitesse pour prendre dans ses bras la reine, il la monta dans sa chambre.

Ônaya était au rez de chaussé, Ônaya tenait fermement le collier contre elle, elle continuait de pleurer.

Zelen : Ônaya ….

Ônaya : Je le tuerais ! Je te jure que je le tuerais ! Pourquoi m'avoir empecher ? Hein pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas vanger Nafytiry ? Zelen tu me fait honte tu ….

***CLAC ***

Le bruit résona dans tout le hall, Zelen venait de giffler Ônaya, celle-ci était étonner du geste de son ami, elle savait qu'elle en avait trop dit, mais elle avait mal … Le worgen prit la petite draenai contre lui et la laissa pleurer de tout son saoul.

Zelen : Bien sur que je veut vanger Nafytiry, elle ne se separait jamais de ce collier, à moins d'avoir une raison valable ….. Et puis, je te parie qu'elle va revenir ….

Ônaya essuya ses larmes.

Ônaya : Oui peut-être …..

Zelen attacha le collier autour du cou de Ônaya.

Zelen : Garde lui ça, pour quand elle reviendra.

Ônaya : Oui !

Elle n'arrivait pas à sourir, son cœur lui faisait toujours mal, pas sa meilleure amie …

_Il fait chaud …. Où suis-je ? ….. Le repaire ?... J'ai peur …_

Elle se redressa, elle était au milieu de ruine elle tourna la tête

… _du sang ….. Non ce n'est pas ça ….. de la terre cuite ? ….. Neltharion ! …_

Elle n'arrivait pas à se relever, ses jambes étaient lourdes, son corp lui faisait mal, elle regarda devant elle, Aile de Mort tenait Neltharion à bou de bras, celui-ci avait un bras brisé de l'autre il tenait le bras de Aile de Mort en essayant de défaire l'emprise de celui-ci, il tombait en poussière …

… _non ….. non … NON !..._

Nayü : Madame !

Elle se redressa net.

Nafytiry : Un rêve ?

Une grotte, un feu au milieu, une humaine qui posait une serviette humide sur le front d'une elfe de la nuit allongée près du feu, une couverture sur elle, son sac comme oreiller. La druidesse sentit une douleur cuisante la prit dans l'épaule gauche. Nayü l'obligea à se ralongée.

Nayü : Sylvana a reussis à vous atteindre, c'était une flèche empoisonnée, vous avez eut beaucoup de fièvre, vous gémissiez dans votre someil.

Nafytiry : Cela fait combien de temps ?

Nayü : Des heures ! La nuit est déjà presque finit.

Nafytiry : QUOI ! Il faut rentrer !

Nayü : Mais votre santé ne le permet pas !

Nafytiry : Si nous ne sommes pas rentrée ce soir Neltharion se fera tuer ! Allez !

Elle remit sa cape, elle mit son sac sur son épaule encore douloureuse de la blessure de Aile de Mort mais ne broncha pas, elle ne voulait pas voir l'état de son autre épaule. Nayü à contre cœur reprit la druidesse sur son dos pour rentrer au repaire. Les heures passaient Nafytiry se sentait faiblir sur le dos de la dragonne.

Nafytiry : Plus vite.

Nayü : Je vais aussi vite que je peut !

La dragonne était moins timide depuis le début du voyage, elle était devenue plus affirmée, elle allait au plus vite qu'elle pouvait, elle voulait le bien de son maître, son père, comme celui de Nafytiry. Elle n'allait pas les laisser tomber, elle ne laisserait pas tomber la mortelle qui a decider de savuer les immortels. Elle donna un grand coup d'ailes et se laissa porter dans un courant d'air chaud, sa vitesse augmenta de plus belle.

Nayü : Accrochez-vous bien !

Non, elle ne la laissera pas tomber !

Elle fondit sur le repaire, le soleil commençait à descendre ….

Aile de Mort : Je parie qu'elle s'est enfuie.

Neltharion : Moi le contraire.

Les deux étaient l'un en face de l'autre, de chaque côté de la grande table, Neltharion était confiant.

Aile de Mort : D'ailleurs pour Alexstrasza, elle est morte.

Neltharion : Quoi ?

Aile de Mort : Je leurs ai rendu le collier en disant qu'elle était morte.

Neltharion : Alors c'était toi …

Aile de Mort : Le soleil se couche, il est temps pour toi de mourir.

Neltharion fronça les sourcils.

Neltharion : _Nafytiry, où es-tu ?_

Aile de Mort approcha Neltharion, le bras tendu, il allait le tuer ici et maintenant ….. Un sifflement … une dague ricocha contre l'armure de Aile de Mort. Les deux tournèrent la tête vers la provenance de la dague.

Nafytiry se tenait droite dans l'entrée de la salle à manger, elle haletait pour avoir courut.

Neltharion : J'ai crut que j'amais tu n'y arriverais à temps !

Nafytiry : Merci de la confiance !

Elle se mit à rire.

Nafytiry : Vous voyez ! J'ai tenue parole !

Aile de Mort : Ils sont morts.

Nafytiry : Qui ?

Aile de Mort : La draenai et le Worgen.

Nafytiry se figea sur place.

Nafytiry : Comment ça ?

Aile de Mort : Je les ai tué.

Nafytiry avait soudain froid, elle n'allait pas y croire c'est impossible.

Nafytiry : Menteur ! Ils ne meurent pas si facilement !

Aile de Mort : Tous sont morts …. Même la Lieuse de Vie.

Neltharion : Quoi ?

Aile de Mort lui lança quelque chose, Neltharion l'attrapa et quand il rouvrit la main il crut que son cœur allait s'arreter …. Une pierre rouge, dans une monture dorée …

Nafytiry porta ses mains à sa bouche, la rage la prenait, c'est impossible … non ….. il ment …..

Nafytiry ne comprit pas trop ce qui se passa, c'était trop rapide.

Neltharion bougea, il leva son bras pour frapper Aile de Mort mais celui-ci attrapa le bras de l'aspect et le fit voler en éclats.

Nafytiry : Neltharion ! _Ils sont rapide …. Alors c'est ça la puissance d'un aspect ?_

Il recula en hurlant de douleur.

Aile de Mort : Ce n'est peut être qu'un receptacle mais tu sents quand même la douleur.

Neltharion : Nafytiry ! Maintenant !

Elle avait peur ….. Elle ne devait pas rater ce qu'elle allait faire, ça non …. Il mourrait sinon, ils mourraients tout les deux …..

Nafytiry cria, elle lâcha son sac, enleva sa cape et courut vers Aile de Mort, elle sauta par-dessus lui lui assenant un cou dans le dos l'obligeant à basculé en avant, elle prit la main de Neltharion en tenant fermement l'armure du destructeur. Elle murmura des mots anciens à toute vitesse, sa terreur atteint son apogée, elle finit sa phrase …. Une onde de choc les traversa tout les trois, elle fut projetée à l'autre bou de la salle, la table vola en éclat, un bou du plafond s'écroula. Nafytiry heurta violement une colone et tomba à terre. Elle releva la tête, Aile de Mort tenait Neltharion à bou de bras par la gorge, il allait l'achever, Neltharion tenait de son seul bras l'avant bras du destructeur pour lui faire lâcher prise. Nafytiry hurla.

Nafytiry : !

Un bou de plafond tomba sur elle, son esprit se troubla et elle tomba inconsciente.

**To be continued !**

Je remercie la jeune canadienne qui m'a posté un commentaire, ça ma fait très plaisir !

Je remercie toujours ma Ônaya qui me suit même quand j'écrit !

La suite arrive quand j'aurais dormis XD

Bonne soirée :D


	10. Chaptitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : Retour à la normal.**

Nafytiry avait mal à la tête, le choc a été dur, elle ne bougeait pas, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas bouger, Neltharion était mort par sa faute, elle n'avait pas réussis le sort … Elle écoutait attentivement ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle était seule dans la pièce, elle enleva la couverture de ses épaules, elle avait des bandages sur ses deux épaules et sur toutes sa poitrine, sa jambe droite portait également des bandages, elle sentait que tout ses os étaient en place, aucun n'étaient cassé.

Elle se leva et tituba, sa tête tournait, elle allait le tuer, oui, le tuer, il avait tuer ses amis, et Neltharion, elle attrapa sa véritable arme, une arme d'hast qu'elle avait trouver en Outreterre, elle ressemblait à un glaive mais torp grand pour en être un, des lueur rouge, orangée, bougeait sur cette lame, elle allait le tuer avec ça …

Elle sortit et se camoufla dans l'ombre, personne ne pouvait la voir, elle portait un short noir et une chemise qui était ouverte, ses bandages cachaient sa poitrine, mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle allait abattre ce monstre. Elle déambulait dans les couloir, le cherchant parmis les ruines, tout était détruit, l'onde de choc à dut tout soufflée sur son passage. Elle avança sans faire de bruit et reconnu le bruit de pas lourd de son ennemi, elle se plaqua contre le mur le laissant passer, il semblait calme, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, elle ne devait pas rater sa cible, Aile de Mort ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée, elle se dégagea du mur avançant vers lui à pas feutré, une fois à sa hauteur elle sortit la lame de son dos la leva haute et l'abattit, Aile de Mort se retourna et para l'attaque.

Nafytiry : CREVE !

Elle releva sa lame pour frapper, mais Aile de Mort la lui fit sauter des mains, elle sortit une dague de sa poche et sauter sur lui, elle voulait le tuer plus que tout …

Aile de Mort attrapa ses mains, elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui en force, elle se débattait mais sans succès, elle allait se faire tuer comme les autres, il lui arracha la dague des mains et la jeta plus loin, il l'obligea a le regarder dans les yeux.

Aile de Mort : Nafytiry c'est moi !

Elle leva les yeux vers lui le regard plein de haine …. Elle reconnaissait ce regard, ces yeux …..

Nafytiry : Neltharion ?

Neltharion : Oui c'est moi, tu as réussis !

Ses mains tremblèrent, elle sauta au cou du dragon, elle était heureuse, elle avait réussit ! Elle lâcha le dragon et le regarda.

Nafytiry : Mais pourtant …..

Neltharion : Tu as inversé les deux âmes, Aile de Mort c'est retrouvé dans le receptacle, je l'ai brisé tout de suite après le transfert.

Nafytiry : Je vois ….. Désolée pour vous avoir attaqué.

Neltharion : Je ne t'en veux pas, tu voulait te vanger.

Nafytiry le regarda dans les yeux.

Nafytiry : Je ne crois pas qu'Alexstrasza soit morte ! Je parie qu'elle est vivante et que Ônaya et Zelen aussi !

Neltharion : Ônaya et Zelen ?

Nafytiry : Une draenai et un worgen, ce sont mes deux vrais amis.

Neltharion : Excuse moi mais ….. qu'est qu'une draenai et un worgen ?

Nafytiry : Hein ?

Il est vrai que plein d'évènement s'était succéder depuis que Neltharion était enfermé ici, le vaisseau des draenai s'était ecrasé, et la porte de Gilnéas s'était ouverte, tout ça en 100 ans.

Nafytiry : Je vais tout vous racontez alors.

Neltharion : Nafytiry, tu peut me tutoyer maitenant, après ce qui c'est passé, je te considère comme quelqu'un d'important pour moi.

Les joues de la druidresse s'empourprèrent un peut.

Nafytiry : Ne dit pas ça comme ça !

Neltharion : Excuse moi je ne sais pas parler aux femmes.

Nafytiry : Je l'ai déjà remarqué !

Ils rirent tout les deux, et c'est en s'appuyant sur ses genoux qu'elle se rendit compte que la chemise était grande ouverte et qu'elle ne portait que les bandages. Elle ferma sa chemise frénétiquement en rougissant de plus belle.

Neltharion : Tu n'est pas la première femme que je vois nue tu sais.

Nafytiry : Mais quand même !

Neltharion : Je t'ai déjà vue sans vêtements en plus ….

Nafytiry : Le contexte était différent !

Elle était horriblement gênée de ce qui se passait, Neltharion se mit a rire et la mâchoire metallique n'arrangeait rien, ça resonnait plus qu'autre chose.

Nafytiry : Arrête de rire !

Neltharion : Tu es mignonne comme ça tu sais.

Nafytiry : Là j'ai une raison de voiloir te tuer !

Nayü arriva en courant.

Nayü : Maître Nafytiry est sortie de la chambre, je ne la trouve nulle part et …. Madame que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'avez presque rien sur le dos, et vous êtes pieds nue ! Vous allez vous blessez !

Nafytiry en avait marre, oui il est vrai qu'elle ne portait presque rien, oui il est vrai qu'elle pouvait se blesser, mais il y avait une erreur de circonstance. Neltharion passa un bras dans le dos de Nafytiry et un autre sous ses jambes.

Nafytiry : Ha ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Neltharion : Je te rammènes dans la chambre, pourquoi ?

Nafytiry : Dragon stupide ! Lâche moi !

Neltharion : On dirait une adolescente, arrête de gesticuler tu va te faire mal.

Elle se renfrogna et croisa les bras en signe de mecontentement.

Neltharion : Nayü va lui preparer quelque chose à manger.

Nayü : Bien !

Neltharion rammena la jeune elfe dans sa chambre, celle-ci se glissa derrière le paravant rapidement et commença à se changer, Neltharion s'assit sur le rebord du lit et regardait ses mains.

Nafytiry : Au fait pourquoi tu es toujours sous cette forme ?

Neltharion : Je ne sais pas, vu que cela fait déjà un bou de temps qu'il utilisait mon corps, cela va mettre un peut de temps avant que je redevienne normal. Nafytiry passa la tête sur le côté et le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

Nafytiry : Tu fais peur sous cette forme.

Elle reglissa derrière le paravant et fouilla dans son sac et se mit à rire de manière crispée.

Neltharion : Il y a un prblème ?

Nafytiry : Je n'ai pu de vêtements ….. Où est mon équipements ?

Neltharion : Détruit.

Nafytiry : Hein ?

Neltharion : Il a rendu l'âme en te protégeant des pierres qui sont tombées.

Nafytiry : Je n'ai rien à mettre …..

Neltharion : Attend ….

Il se leva, il prit des étoffes qui était dans un coin de la pièce, il les passa par-dessus le paravent, elle attrapa le tout et les enfila rapidement.

Nafytiry : Mais c'est ….

Neltharion Oui ce sont mes vêtements.

Nafytiry sortit de derrière le paravent, elle portait une chemise un peut trop grand pour elle, le pantalon était bleu et noir du fil doré était utiliser pour les coutures, il lui posa un manteau sur le dos, celui-ci était dans les mêmes tons mais la couleur or était plus présente.

Neltharion : Ces vêtements te vont bien.

Nafytiry : Mais ils sont très précieux non ? Ce sont tes vêtements en temps qu'aspect !

Neltharion : Tu préfères te balader sans vêtements ?

Nafytiry : Non mais ….

Neltharion : Garde les, c'est mon remerciements pour tout ce que tu as fait.

Nafytiry : M .. merci …

Elle sortit de la chambre avec Neltharion, elle le regarda et sourit.

Nafytiry : Tu recommences à devenir toi-même !

Neltharion : Comment ça ?

Elle l'approcha se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui montra une mèche de cheveux noirs longues, Neltharion sourit, cette fille était bizarre pour lui.

Nafytiry : Dis moi, que va-t-on faire maitenant ?

Neltharion : J'ai nettoyer le repaire, je pense que le vol noir s'est disperser, les autres on rejoint mon vol, je me demande comment va Nalice …..

Nafytiry : Je ne me fait pas de soucis pour elle ! Avec son caractère meê Krasus n'arrive pas à la faire changer d'avis !

Neltharion : Krasus ?

Nafytiry : Le consort d'Alexstrasza, il a un sal caractère et se croit tout permis ! Je ne peut pas l'encadrer !

Neltharion sourit, c'était vraiment une drole d'elfe.

Neltharion : Comment vont les Kaldoreis ?

Nafytiry : Mon peuple n'est plus appelé Kaldorei, mais elfe de la nuit.

Neltharion : Pourquoi ?

Nafytiry : La perte de notre immortalité et le cauchemard d'emeraude, enfin c'est assez compliquer.

Neltharion : Je me souvient, Alexstrasza m'a envoyer rapporter son jugement.

Nafytiry : Oui et si tu n'étais pas passer par Strangleronce, je serais morte… Il est vrai que tu as parlé de moi à Chromie ?

Neltharion : Oui, tu m'a vraiment amusé, prendre autent de moyen de transport different pour aller dessiner.

Nafytiry : Comment peux-tu savoir que j'allais dessiner ?

Neltharion : Ton carnet à dessins, et d'où connais-tu Chromiazdormu ?

Nafytiry : Aux Malterres, je l'ai aidée pour regler un petit problème d'espace temps, un vol doté de mauvaises intentions c'est developpé avec un fragment de Nozdormu, c'es le vol infinis, à ce qu'il parrait il essaieraient de assassiner Thrall.

Neltharion : Alors Nozdormu a reussis à sortir de la folie quand même mais une partie de lui persiste ….. Thrall, oui je me souvient de lui, c'est un chaman orc … j'ai beaucoup de sympathie pour les chamans, eux seuls comprennent la terre.

Nafytiry : Alors je te présenterais à Ônaya ! C'est une chaman ! Elle est passé maître avant que je vienne ici.

Neltharion : J'en serais ravi, même les maîtres peuvent encore apprendre certaines choses de la terre elle-même.

Nafytiry lui fit un sourire radieu, elle semblait heureuse, Neltharion se sentait un peut bizarre, pourquoi cette elfe souriait ?

Neltharion : Viens, on va voir pour ton nouvel équipement.

Nafytiry : Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais….

Neltharion : Si on se fais attaqués que ferais-tu ?

Nafytiry : Je …

Neltharion : Allez viens.

Il entraina Nafytiry dans des couloirs qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué, ils descendirent dans une pente en colimaçon. L'architecture lui rappelait celle elfique, elle le suivait dans les profondeurs de la terre, bizarrement il y faisait frais, pour elle, plus on entrait sous terre plus il y faisait chaud, du moins chez les nains c'était comme ça….

Ils débouchèrent sur une salle immense, il y avait touts les matériaux de confections, du minerais reposait dans une caisse dans un coin, des étoffes de toutes les couleurs étaient enroulés à l'opposé et du cuir en train d'être tanné.

Nafytiry : Waaaaaaaa ….

Elle caressa les métiers à tissers près d'elle.

Neltharion : Tu portes quoi comme armure habituellement ?

Nafytiry : Et bien, du cuir et du tissu ….

Neltharion : Je peux te mesurer ?

Nafytiry : Attend c'est toi qui va faire mon équipement ?

Neltharion : Bien sur ! Je vais te faire une armure qui normalement est portée par des dragons, je vais me servir des schemas utilisé par les mortels et je vais l'adapté pour toi.

Nafytiry : Si tu veux ….

Elle repera son équipement cassé dans un coin, elle alla le regarder, c'était un équipement qu'elle avait confectionner avec ses amis de guilde ….. Elle souleva son diadème cassé, il était fissuré partout, il ne pouvait étre réparé quoi qu'on face. Neltharion la rejoingnit, et regarda le visage de l'elfe, elle semblait triste.

Neltharion : Pourquoi cette tête ?

Nafytiry : J'ai mis du temps à rassembler tout les matériaux necessaire pour sa confection, tout mes amis m'ont aidé, Nollayenda enchantait mes éléments d'armure, je confectionnait mes robes et Ônaya créait toute les bagues et collier, evidement enchanté…

Neltharion : C'était vraiment quelque chose d'important pour toi …..

Nafytiry : Oui ….. Je me demande comment ils se portent, ils ne sont pas mort je le sais ! Une fois prêt à partir j'appelerais Ysera.

Neltharion : Allez relève toi que je te mesure.

Nafytiry s'executa, il mesura tout le corps de la jeune femme et notait le tout sur un bou de parchemin à moitié brûlé. Il passa le ruban au niveau de la poitrine de la jeune druidesse.

Neltharion : Et bah tu as un sacré tour de poitrine.

Nafytiry vira au rouge pivoine.

Nafytiry : Nan mais je te permet pas ! Et puis d'abord je tiens ça de ma mère !

Neltharion sourit derrière sa mâchoire metallique, elle ressemblait à Onyxia des fois, il posa son carnet et regarda Nafytiry qui remettait son manteau.

Neltharion : Je ne peut rien faire sous cette forme pour le moment, on va attendre un peut, d'accord ?

Nafytiry : Oui je pense qu'il n'y a pas le feu …. Juste une chose …

Neltharion : Quoi donc ?

Nafytiry : Faut que je sorte de sous terre avant de devenir folle !

Neltharion : Viens avec moi alors … je crois que je pourrais te montrer quelque chose qui te ferais plaisir.

Nafytiry le suivait à travers les couloir, Neltharion semblait marcher plus vite que d'habitude, il devait faire vite, il le sentait quand ça arrivait.

Nafytiry : Où m'emmenes-tu ?

Neltharion : Voir quelque chose, je commence à recuperer mes pouvoirs, et il y a une chose que je sens depuis un moment et ça va pas tarder ….

Nafytiry : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Neltharion : Baisse le volume on y arrive …

Nafytiry ne dit plus rien durant le reste de leurs marche, les couloirs devenaient de plus en plus large et de plus en plus clair, elle sentit un petit vent frais, elle accelera la marche, elle allait ressortir au soleil …. Enfin …..

Ils débouchèrent sur une vaste plaine, des nids de pailles étaient présent partout, l'herbe était très verte, et les arbres en fleur.

Nafytiry : Là où je suis sortie la terre était arride ….

Neltharion : Aile de Mort est passé par là, il ne connassait pas cet endroit.

Des dragons noirs étaient présent, certains sur les nids et d'autres volaient au dessus d'eux.

Nafytiry : C'est magnifique …

Neltharion : Viens.

Neltharion avança vers un nid, les dragons le laissait passer, Nafytiry suivait Neltharion et sentait quelque peut intimidée par la présence des dragons, ceux-ci étaient intrigué par la présence de l'elfe.

Neltharion caressa le dragon dans le nid, il était grand, mais semblait paisible par la présence de Neltharion.

Nafytiry : Il est beau …

Neltharion : Elle tu veux dire, c'est une femelle.

Nafytiry rougit de confusion, normalement elle sentait ce genre de chose, mais là elle ne sentait rien.

Neltharion : La dernière fois que je l'ai vue tout ces œufs sont morts, je sais qu'elle n'a pas pondue depuis, elle a pondue recement, je sens qu'ils vont éclorent d'une minute à l'autre.

Nafytiry regardait emerveillée la dragonne, elle regardait de ses yeux jaunes Nafytiry et baissa la tête vers elle, Nafytiry lui caressa le front, et la dragonne lui donna un petit coup de tête affectueu.

Neltharion : J'approche celle là car elle n'est pas agressive, d'autres dragonne t'aurais dévorée si tu les avaient approchée.

Nafytiry : Ah oai pourquoi pas ….

La dragonne se leva et souffla sur les œufs, Nafytiry sentait quelque chose, elle approcha un peut plus du nid, la dragonne la laissait faire, Neltharion regardait perplexe la druidesse. Elle caressa les œufs de ses mains, elle se sentait mal …..

Neltharion : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Nafytiry : Le cœur des bébés sont faibles, ils ne survivront pas si on ne fait rien …

Neltharion : Elle a perdue trop de petits, encore une couvée comme la dernière et elle se laissera mourir.

Nafytiry entra dans le nid, la dragonne eut un petit grognement, Nafytiry lui parla en elfique.

(Itallique souligné = paroles elfiques)

Nafytiry : _Tout va bien, je vais les aidés._

Neltharion : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Nafytiry : Je vais les aidés à éclore.

Elle fit un geste de la main, un hâlo de lumière l'enveloppa elle et les œufs.

Nafytiry : C'est le seul sort de soin que je connaisse, normalement je n'ai pas le droit de le connaitre étant spécilalisée dans le combat de la griffe.

Des fleurs fleurirent autour d'elle et de la future progéniture, elle ferma les yeux, mumurant des incantations elfiques pour aider les œufs. Elle respirait calmement, la lumière s'intensifia, des lumières vertes, jaunes, violettes flottaient autour d'elle, les lumières allaient et venaient dans le nid, traversant les œufs. Le spectacle était magnifique, la lumière du soleil faisait brillé de manière intense le sort de la druidesse. Au bou de 5 minutes le sorts s'arrêta, elle tomba à genoux de faitgue, Neltharion la rejoignit.

Neltharion : C'était très bien.

Nafytiry : Merci.

Elle essuya la sueur de son front et attendit, la dragonne commençait à piaffer, les œufs devaient éclore normalement …

Un petit craquement se fit entendre, 3 œufs bougèrent, les œufs se fissurèrent es les dragonnaux commençèrent à sortir, leurs mère les aida, poussa les œufs sur le côtés, les petits sortirent de leurs coquilles. La dragonne léchait ses petits, elle était heureuse de voir ses bébés.

Neltharion : Merci pour elle Nafytiry.

Nafytiry : Appele moi Nafy, mon nom est vraiment à ralonge.

Neltharion sourit, l'elfe regardait le tableau en souriant.

Neltharion : C'est ce genre de chose qui te fait plaisir ?

Elle aquièsca vivement, la dragonne pendant se temps s'occupait des trois bébés, Nafytiry regarda et s'approcha de la dragonne.

Neltharion : Attention.

Nafytiry s'inclina devant la dragonne, la dragonne savait pourquoi elle approchait mais ne voulait pas admettre la mauvaise santé d'un de ses petits, elle grogna. Neltharion approcha à son tour et calma la dragonne.

Neltharion : Pourquoi approches-tu ?

Nafytiry : Un des ses bébés est en train de mourir.

Neltharion : Quoi ?

Un des petits en effet restait couché, il ne bougeait presque pas, Nafytiry le prit contre le grès de la dragonne, Nafytiry utilisa de nouveau des sorts de soins, elle se fatiguait pour proteger le bébé dragon.

Neltharion : N'en fait pas trop !

Nafytiry : Je vais bien !

Le petit remua dans les bras de Nafytiry, il semblait aller mieux, Nafytiry le reposa sur le nid près de la dragonne mais celle-ci le repoussa vers la druidesse.

Neltharion : Je pense qu'elle veut que tu le garde, tu as sauvé la vie de son bébé.

Nafytiry regarda la dragonne, elle redonna un coup de tête à la druidesse, Nafytiry prit le petit dans ses bras. Le petit lui mordillait la main pour jouer, il semblait encore un peut faible, mais il allait s'en sortir.

Une grande bourrasque balaya la plaine, tout les dragons s'envolèrent avec leurs petits dans leurs pattes.

Nafytiry : Pourquoi partent-ils tous ?

Neltharion : Tout les œufs ont éclots, ils partent maintenant vers le véritable lieu de vie, c'est-à-dire au temple obsidien.

Nafytiry regarda le ciel un peut triste pour le bébé qui semblait vouloir voler malgré sa faiblesse.

Nafytiry : J'ai peut-être pour ce bébé un compagnon de jeux.

Neltharion : Quoi donc ?

Nafytiry : Nolatàri, mon hippogriffe.

Elle posa le bébé dragon dans l'herbe et sortit un bou de parchemin.

Nafytiry : J'utilise un système d'invocation pour mes montures quand je suis loin d'elles.

Neltharion : Bizarre votre magie.

Nafytiry : Mais pratique !

Elle lança le parchemin et murmurant quelque chose, celui-ci s'enflama et son hippogriffe apparut, quand il vit sa maîtresse il lui sauta presque dessus, il colla sa tête contre celle de sa propriétaire en se frottant avidement contre elle.

Nafytiry : Doucement, tu va me faire mal.

L'hyppogriffe poussa un petit cri de mécontentement.

Nafytiry : Regarde.

Elle montra le bébé dragon à l'hippogriffe, les deux se regardèrent bizarrement, c'était deux espèce totalement différente.

Nafytiry les regarda bienveillante et s'assit dans l'herbe, Neltharion fit de même.

Neltharion : Tu es trop gentille avec les autres.

Nafytiry : Je le sais bien, des fois trop de gentillesse peut faire mal, mais je n'aime pas voir quelqu'un souffrir.

Neltharion la décoiffa avec sa main.

Nafytiry : Mais ! Arrete !

Neltharion : Il faut savoir être un peut méchant des fois.

Nafytiry : Il n'y a qu'en combat que je suis méchante.

Elle esseya de pousser Neltharion qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il attrapa les mains de Nafytiry.

Neltharion : Tu manques de force aussi.

Nafytiry : Oh ça va hein ?

Ils rirent de bon cœur tout les deux et se regardèrent, Nafytiry avait reposé ses mains au sol, elle était amusé de ce qui se passait.

Neltharion : Nafy je …..

*CLANG*

La mâchoire metallique venait de se décrocher et tomber sur les mains de Nafytiry.

Nafytiry : AAAAAAIIIIEUUUUUUUUU ! PUTAIN C'EST LOURD CETTE MERDE !

Neltharion : Je suis désolé !

Nafytiry avait de vilaines marques sur ses mains, sa main droite saignait.

Nafytiry : Mince ….

Neltharion : Attend donne ta main.

Neltharion lui prit la main, Nafytiry remarqua à ce moment que ses cheveux avaient encore poussés, il posa ses lèvres sur la plaie de l'elfe qui se sentit mal à l'aise, l'aspect de la terre donna un coup de langue sur la plaie, elle sursauta.

Nafytiry : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Neltharion : La salive des dragons ont des propriétés curative.

Nafytiry tourna la tête et remonta ses genoux contre elle, elle était écarlate, elleregarda le dragon qui jouait avec son hipogriffe pour essayer d'oublier la sensation de la langue de Neltharion sur sa main, enne était extrement genée.

Neltharion : Voilà.

Nafytiry regarda sa main, la blessure avait disparue, elle avait des yeux étonnés.

Nafytiry : C'est rapide.

Neltharion : Je sais.

Elle s'alongea dans l'herbe.

Nafytiry : Je veux retrouver mes amis et ma famille rapidement, et prouver ton innocence.

Neltharion : La prouver sera dur, tout le monde croit que c'est moi qui est causé toute cette souffrance.

Nafytiry : Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi ce médaillon ?

Neltharion : Je ne préfère pas …. Qu'est ce que tu es aller vérifer ?

Nafytiry : J'ai fait un saut chez le roi Liche et j'ai confirmer quelque chose …..

Neltharion : Qui était ?

Nafytiry : Chacun ses secrets !

Neltharion : Je veux te faire confiance, mais je ne veux pas me faire trahir.

Nafytiry : Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te trahirais pas !

Neltharion : Je sais ….. mais ….. il y à des choses qu'on ne peut oublier.

Nafytiry : Oai …. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis l'attaque à Hurlevent. Le lendemain même j'étais chez moi pour voir ce qui ce passait, ma tante m'a racontée l'histoire des aspects, un mois à passé et avec Ônaya et Zelen on s'est posé des questions sur la situation, on trouvais tout ça un peut trop bizarre …. Et on a descidés d'aller voir Sinastra, j'y suis allée et elle nous avons discutées. Elle m'a dit que je ne devais pas trop m'interesser à toi, que ça serais dangereux, je confirme et après ma destination était le repos ver, j'ai retrouvée mes parents en chemin après avoir eut une altercation avec un dragon noir, Alexstrasza nous a accueilli et voilà où j'en suis ….

Neltharion : Tu as du cran, pour avoir fait tout ça.

Nafytiry : Peut-être, mais je ne voulais pas croire que tu avais changer à ce point, surtout quand j'ai rencontré Aile de Mort, pour moi c'était impossible.

Neltharion : Je te remercie pour ta tenacité.

Nafytiry s'étira dans l'herbe.

Nafytiry : J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de gros se prépare …..

Neltharion : Moi aussi, je ne pense pas que Aile de Mort était tout seul et surtout qui était-il ? On ne peut pas créer une âme artificielle, il dois avoir vécu à une époque.

Nafytiry : Sois dit en passant, qu'est ce qu'il voulait détruire ?

Neltharion : Le cercle cénarien, du moins c'est son idée à lui, mais pour tout ce qui c'est passé il devait avec des commenditaires.

Nafytiry : Pourquoi le cercle cénarien ?

Neltharion : Je crois que c'était de la jalousie …..

Nafytiry bloqua ….. de la jalousie ….. assez forte contre le cercle cénarien …..

Nafytiry : Je sais !

Neltharion : Tu sais quoi ?

Nafytiry : Je sais qui ça pourrait être, je dois vérifier une dernière chose avant, enfin … je dois voir mes parents !

Neltharion : Pourquoi ?

Nafytiry : Parce que ce sont eux qui se sont occupé de lui il y à des années !

Elle se releva, alla vers son hiprogriffe lui gratta la tête et sortit un bou de parchemin d'une sacoche de la selle, elle prit un morceau de terre et marqua quelque chose dessus. Elle accrocha le parchemin à la selle et murmura quelque chose aux oreilles de sa monture, et lui donna une tape sur la croupe.

Nafytiry : Allez vole !

Sa monture se cabra et décolla laissant un bébé dragon mécontent.

Neltharion : Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Nafytiry : Si Aile de Mort nous à dit que les personnes les plus importantes pour nous sont mortes, rien ne m'affirme qu'il n'a pas fait la même chose avec eux.

Neltharion : Ta monture vole vite ?

Nafytiry : Elle pourrait faire concurrence avec Nayü !

Neltharion : Combien de temps Nalatàri vas-t-il mettre ?

Nafytiry : Si il prend les courant chaud, moins d'une journée.

Neltharion : Et bien pendant ce temps je vais te faire ton armure.

Nafytiry : Hein ?

Neltharion enleva les fragments d'armures de ses mains, dès qu'il jeta les pièces par terre elle tombèrent en cendres, laissant une marque noire à la place. Nafytiry l'aida, elle enleva de force le haut de l'armure, le tout tombait en cendre au fur et à mesure, il ne restait à Neltharion qu'un pantalon noir, le reste avait disparut.

Neltharion : Ce fut rapide tout de même ….

Nafytiry : Tu es bien mieux comme ça !

La baladre qu'il avait à l'œil avait disparue, ses cheveux étaient à nouveaux longs, Nafytiry enleva son manteau et lui posa sur les épaules.

Nafytiry : C'est toi qui va attraper froid après !

Neltharion : Merci.

Il redécoiffa Nafytiry qui pesta contre lui, elle sentit une pression contre sa jambe, le bébé dragon semblait vouloir être porter, elle le prit dans ses bras et posa son front contre celui du bébé.

Neltharion : Vous faites un beau tableau tout les deux, au fait comment compte tu l'appelés ce petit ?

Nafytiry : Tu veux dire cette petite.

Neltharion : Et bien chacun son tour.

Nafytiry sourit.

Nafytiry : Inrasidivi, je pense que ça lui ira très bien.

La petite dragonne se frotta contre l'épaule à la druidesse.

Neltharion : Rentrons, Nayü ne connait pas non plus cet endroit elle doit paniquée tel qu'elle est.

Ils rentrèrent par le passage étroit et rejoignirent la pauvre Nayü qui paniquait dans la salle à manger.

Temple du repos ver …..

Alararïel était assise contre son époux qui la serrait contre lui, Chromie assise en face d'eux avait la tête baissée, Ônaya avait elle aussi la tête baissée, la colère et la tristesse se lisait sur leurs visage, Zelen avait une patte sur l'épaule à Ônaya, Ysera était assise à côté de sa sœur et semblait dans ses pensées. Nalice elle faisait les cents pas au milieu de la pièce …

Alexstrasza : Il faut envisager quelque chose pour le détruire definitivement, il n'y à pas d'autre possibilitées.

Chromie : Mais, rien ne prouve qu'elle soit réellement morte !

Alatarïel : Elle ne se separait jamais de ce collier, c'est la preuve de son futur à être archidruide.

Ysera : J'ai fois fois en cette enfant.

Alexstrasza : Et cette enfant est peut-être morte !

Nalice : Des dragons sont revenus au temple d'obsidienne, ils disent que l'aspect de la terre est devenu fou et qu'ils les à tous attaqués, actuellement ils sont tous emprisonnés par nos soins.

Alexstrasza : Alors profitez de ce temps pour les interroger !

Nalice : Ils sont en cours d'interrogatoire.

Alexstrasza se passa la main sur le visage.

Alexstrasza : Convoquez Thrall, après l'accident des Terres de feus on ne peut se permettre d'autre erreurs.

Chromie se leva et sortie.

Elros : Je vais prendre l'air.

Il sortit laissant sa femme et les autres, il descendit les marches du temple, une fois au rez de chaussé il sortit du temple et marcha un peut dans la neige.

Elros : Elle ne peut pas être morte, elle est trop tenace pour ça … Aile de Mort n'aurais pas osé ….

Il fut attiré par une troupe plutôt bruyante.

…. : Attrapez le !

Un hippogriffe était cabré il menaçait de ses serres les premiers qui l'approchait, donnant des coups de sabots et de becs à ceux qui s'approchaient trop près.

Elros : Nolatàri ! Bougez de là !

Il passa au travers de la foule et attrapa les reines de l'hipprogriffe.

…. : Cet hippogriffe est à vous ?

Elros : Oui excusez-moi il s'était échapper.

La foule se dispersa sans en demander plus, Elros caressait le bec de la monture de sa fille.

Elros : Pourquoi es-tu là toi …..

L'hippogriffe donna un coup de tête et montra la selle.

Elros : Un bou de papier ?

Il le détacha et le déroula.

Elros : Ce code …. Nafy ….

Il rangea le parchemin dans sa tunique et ammena Nolatàri à un maître de vol pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Il remonta naturellement les marches et entra dans sa chambre, il sortit le parchemin et commença à le décoder, c'était un code facile pour lui, un code qu'il avait inventer avec sa fille quand elle était encore petite. Il déchiffra ceci :

_Je suis en vie._

_Cherche le sceau de mon oncle, le destructeur n'est pas celui que l'on croit._

_Renvois moi Nolatàri._

_Ne dit rien aux autres sauf à Ysera._

_Druidesse Fauve._

Elros : Sacré jeune va !

Il se sentait apaisé, sa fill était vivante et semblait bien portante, il rangea la lettre dans sa tunique, personne ne devait le savoir à part l'aspect du rêve. Il sortit et remonta les marche et croisa Alexstrasza dans l'escalier.

Elros : Savez-vous où est Ysera ?

Alexstrasza : Elle est encore en haut.

Elros : Je vous remercies.

Il gravis les dernières marches rapidement et se trouva en haut du temple, Ysera était contre une colonne et regardait au loin.

Ysera : Il était facile de savoir qui vous monteriez Elros.

Elros : Est-ce si facile que ça ?

Ysera : Oui et non, l'histoire change à chaque instant, des pages se déchirent et d'autres s'écrivent … Vous avez le papier ?

Elros : Oui.

Ysera : Que dit-il ?

Elros : Qu'elle est en vie et que je doit cherche le sceau de son oncle.

Ysera : Votre beau frère ?

Elros : Oui.

Ysera : Je vois ….. Faites vite, partez maintenant et emmenez Alatarïel avec vous ! Je m'occupe du reste pour renvoyer l'hippogriffe.

Elros : Je vous remercies.

Il fit demi-tour et descendit les escaliers 4 à 4 pour retourner dans sa chambre. Ysera regarda au loin et se retourna brusquement, il lui semblait qu'elle était observée, elle descendit avec une mauvaise impression quelque chose se préparait …..

Au sommet une ombre se détacha d'une colonne et lança un corbeau avec un papier accroché à la patte.

**To be continued.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Entretien avec la reine.**

Nolatàri volait, il se redigirait vers le repaire portant à son cou un papier soigneusement enroulé, il se posa devant l'entrée du repaire, Nayü sortit du repaire et caressa l'animal, elle détacha le mot du cou de l'animal et rentra dans le repaire au pas de course, elle déambula dans les couloirs et rejoignit Nafytiry qui prenait son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle à manger.

Nayü : Madame, Nolàtari est revenu avec un message.

Nafytiry prit le rouleau et le déroula.

Nafytiry : Ah non …. Ça je sais pas lire ….

Elle finit son bou de pain et tendit le papier à Nayü.

Nafytiry : Tu sais lire ça ?

Nayü : Non désolée c'est la langue des anciens, celle des Titans.

Nafytiry : Qui sait le parler ?

Nayü : Mon maître bien sur.

Nafytiry : 'Maurais étonné …..

Elle se leva et descendit jusqu'à la salle souterraine, Neltharion se trouvait là, il avait les cheveux noué au milieu du dos par un ruban, il portait un tablier de forgeron, et été occupé avec ce qui semblait être un diadème.

Nafytiry : Ca casse l'idée qu'on se fait des aspects là.

Elle entra en souriant, Neltharion se retourna il avait le visage noir de poussière.

Neltharion : Au moins je sais travailler moi.

Nafytiry lui tendit le papier.

Nafytiry : Tu sais déchiffrer ça ?

Neltharion siffla.

Neltharion : Il n'y a q'une personne pour envoyer un message dans cette langue ….. Voyon voir ….

Il murmura quelque chose et parcourait le parchemin des yeux.

Neltharion : Alors ça dit …. Message reçu … Il est partit …..Il faut vous manifestez …. Envoyez quelqu'un …. Je compte sur toi …. Rêve …. Ah ! C'est bien ce que je me disais, c'est de Ysera.

Nafytiry : Alors mon message à bien été transmis !

Neltharion : Je crois savoir ce qu'elle veut dire par 'manifestez-vous' …. Nous allons demandez une audience avec Alexstrasza.

Nafytiry : C'est pas un peut risquer ? Tes pouvoirs ne sont pas encore revenus et ….

Neltharion : C'est une chance pour prouver mon innocence.

Nafytiry : Alors je suppose qu'on va s'y rendre ….

Neltharion : Je vais envoyer Nayü et ta monture, ça te gène ?

Nafytiry : Non c'est bon, tu es un aspect après tout ! On doit découvrir ce qui se passe !

Neltharion remonta laissant Nafytiry toute seule, elle regarda le travail que le dragon avait fait, une robe reposait sur un mannequin de bois, elle caressa l'étoffe, la magie était très forte dans l'étoffe de cuir rouge et noire.

Nafytiry : On dirait des équipements de feu …. Impressionant …

D'autres éléments d'armures étaient sur des présentoirs adaptés, tout était à sa taille.

Nafytiry : Comment a-t-il pu faire ça aussi rapidement ? C'est à peine croyable.

Elle remonta à l'étage principal, Neltharion était revenu, il enleva son tablier.

Neltharion : Prépare-toi.

Nafytiry : Hein ?

Neltharion : On part tout de suite.

Nafytiry se dirigea dans sa chambre, après le combat contre Aile de Mort et les parias le repaire était en ruine, seul Nayü était restée, Nafytiry entra dans sa chambre, elle enfila les vêtements que Neltharion lui avait donné, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait mettre pour le combat en encore …

Elle attrapa son sac et sortit, Neltharion l'attendait, il portait les mêmes vêtements plus les éléments d'armures qu'il portait quand ils se sont rencontrés, il lui tendit l'objet.

Nafytiry : C'est ….

Neltharion : Je l'ai finit ce matin.

Il lui tendit un diadème en argent, une pierre noire ornait le milieu.

Nafytiry : Ce genre de pierre …..

Neltharion : Oui c'est une pierre qui te protégera.

Il lui posa sur la tête.

Neltharion : J'avais raison, ça te va bien.

Nafytiry arrangea ses cheveux par rapport au diadème et remonta son sac.

Neltharion : Où est Inra ?

Nafytiry : Dans ma chambre avec de quoi se nourrir pour une semaine pourquoi ?

Neltharion : C'est dangereux de la laissée toute seule non ?

Nafytiry : Elle est bien dressée !

Neltharion : En une journée ?

Nafytiry : Tu doutes de moi ?

Neltharion : Non …. Allez en route.

Ils sortirent du repaire, la terre arride se dévoila à leurs yeux.

Nafytiry : J'ai mal pour la nature ….

Neltharion : Moi aussi ….. Mon pouvoir peut créer ce genre de carnage c'est pourquoi je n'aime pas me battre ….. Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes ….

Nafytiry : Moi non plus … Attendez !

Elle gratta la terre avec sa main.

Nafytiry : Je n'avais pas reconnue l'endroit quand j'étais sur le dos de Nayü, j'étais trop dans mes pensées … Cet endroit c'est …. Sombrerivage !

Neltharion : Le repaire est en territoire elfique ? Pourtant la destruction du repaire aurait dut alerter des chasseurs…..

Nafytiry : Pas forcément, un combat contre la horde se déroule au sud d'ici, ils ne feront pas attention à un éboulement …. Et … comment on se rend au temple du repos ver ?

Neltharion : Et bien personne ne connait mon vrai visage à part l'élite donc ….

Nafytiry : Mais moi on me connait !

Neltharion lui rabattit la capuche du manteau sur la tête.

Neltharion : Voilà à quoi sa sert ces choses là.

Nafytiry descendit de la rocaille avec l'agilité d'un chat, Neltharion la suivait de près, une fois en bas Neltharion prit le bras de Nafytiry.

Nafytiry : Où on va ?

Neltharion : Temple repos ver.

Nafytiry : Par quel moyen ?

Neltharion : En volant bien sur !

Nafytiry lui fit lacher son bras et mis ses bras en formes de croix.

Nafytiry : Proposition rejeté !

Neltharion : Pourquoi ?

Nafytiry : Le ciel est plus que jamais surveillé !

Neltharion : Et après ?

Nafytiry : Tu te vois rapliquer sous ta forme de dragon et faire le joli cœur au près des soldats ? Pas moyen on va la jouer fine et essaye de pas te faire remarqué !

Neltharion la suivit sans dire un mot.

Nafytiry _: Bon sang … il est amplement plus vieu que moi ….. Il manque vraiment de jujote des fois …. _

Elle sortit de son sac une pierre blanche avec un symbole dessus.

Neltharion : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Nafytiry : Une pierre de foyer, elle me permet de retourner à un endroit où celle-ci est enregistrée, je peux transporter qu'une personne avec moi.

Neltharion : Où est-elle enregistrée ?

Nafytiry : Compté de l'or dans la fôret d'elwynn, c'est à côté d'Hurlevent.

Neltharion : Si tu veux.

Neltharion posa ses mains sur la pierre et laissa Nafytiry l'activée, une lumière verte les enveloppa et ils réapparurent dans la taverne.

Tarvernière : Oh bien le bonjour.

Nafytiry : Excusez-nous !

Elle traina Neltharion Hors de la taverne et lui colla son manteau sur la tête.

Neltharion : Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Nafytiry : Des gens me connaissent peut-être mais toi et ton attirail vous ne passez pas inaperçus !

Neltharion rabattit la capuche sur sa tête en gromelant.

Nafytiry : Personne ne sait que je suis ambassadrice donc ça devrait aller.

Neltharion : Si tu le dit …..

Ils prirent le chemin de Hurlevent, la citadelle se dressait au loin, diverses maisons commençèrent à apparaîtrent.

Nafytiry : Au moins nous avons une chance de passer inaperçue.

Neltharion : Du genre ?

Nafytiry : C'est le marché aujourd'hui.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portail d'Hurlevent.

Neltharion : Les hommes construisent toujours aussi grands, ils ne changeront jamais.

Nafytiry : Au moins c'est solide.

Elle leva la tête.

Nafytiry : Et regarde tes dégats.

Des marques de griffes encore brûlantes trônait droit devant eux sur les premières batisses.

Neltharion : Le pouvoir de la Terre n'est pas à sous-estimé tu sais, en plus je deteste me battre ….

….

….. : Papa ! Allez quoi !

Neltharion : Non c'est non Néfarian.

Neltharion était dehors en compagnie de 3 personnes : Sinastra et un jeune garçon et une jeune fille.

Néfarian : Pourquoi ?

Onyxia : Néfarian ! Il nous à déjà expliqué pourquoi.

Sinastra : Votre père à raison.

Néfarian avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux orange comme son père, Onyxia elle aussi des cheveux noirs mais de grands yeux vert comme sa mère.

Néfarian : La ferme Onyxia ! T'es même pas capable d'utiliser un sort convenablement !

Il se retourna vers son père.

Néfarian : Tu sers à rien ! A quoi ça sert d'avoir un pouvoir immense si on s'en sert pas ! Je te hais !

Il se retourna et partit en courant.

Neltharion : Sinastra peux-tu aller le chercher ?

Sinastra : Oui tout de suite maître.

Neltharoin : Ne m'appele pas comme ça …..

Elle partit à la suite de son fils, laissant Onyxia et Neltharion seul.

Onyxia : Papa ?

Neltharion : Oui ?

Onyxia : Pourquoi nous ne sommes pas comme les autres familles ?

Neltharion passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

Neltharion : Nous sommes des dragons, ceux de la terre, nous devons protegez cette terre quoi qu'il arrive.

Onyxia : Mais pourquoi tu n'aimes pas te battre ? C'est amusant de se battre avec les autres !

Neltharion : Se battre en entrainement peut ressembler à un jeu, mais dans un vrai combat l'issus est la mort pour l'un des deux.

Onyxia : Mais pourquoi tuer les gens ?

Neltharion : Tu comprendras quand tu seras grandes Onyxia, nôtre pouvoir est dévastateur mais nous devons l'utilisez pour protéger ce qui est important pour nous.

Onyxia : Qu'est ce qui est important pour toi papa ?

Neltharion prit sa fille dans ses bras.

Neltharion : Et bien … il y à toi et ton frère, ta mère ….

Il tourna sur lui-même, Onyxia éclata de rire.

Onyxia : Papa, je sais que tu n'aimes pas maman ….. Mais je sais que tu es le meilleur des papas !

Elle passa les bras autour du coup de son père pour se serrer contre lui.

Onyxia : Papa je veux qu'un jour tu aimes quelqu'un ! Et que tu me la présente !

Neltharion : Ola ! C'est qu'elle est temeraire notre jeune princesse.

Il donna un coup de bras pour faire sauter sa fille qui rigola, Neltharion souriait, il aimait ses enfants, mais n'aimait pas Sinastra, il avait de l'amour fraternelle pour elle mais sans plus ….

…

Nafytiry : Neltharion ! Oy tu m'écoutes !

Neltharion : Excuse moi je repensais à quelque chose …. Enfin ce n'est rien.

Ils entrèrent dans la capitale de l'alliance et se retrouvèrent au beau milieu du quartier commerçant.

Neltharion : Waaa je n'ai jamais vu autant de monde ….

Pleins d'étalages recouvraient presque toute la surface du quartier, et la foule était que trop abondante.

Nafytiry : C'est vrai que ça surprend à chaque fois.

Ils se frayèrent un passage temps bien que mal parmis la foule, ils étaient presque au quartier des mages quand quelqu'un attrapa Nafytiry par les épaules et la coinça contre le mur.

….. : Nafy ! Ca fait longtemps dit moi.

Nafytiry : Erwen ….

Erwen était un homme encore jeune, il avait un visage séduisant et était complétement chauve.

Erwen : Ca te dit qu'on aille prendre un verre.

Nafytiry : Sans façon ! Lâche-moi s'il te plait.

Erwen : Pourquoi ? Après tout ce que je fais pour toi.

Il passa sa main sur la joue de Nafytiry qui donna un coup de tête pour se dégager.

Erwen : Allons allons ….

Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Erwen.

Erwen : Tu veux quoi toi ?

Neltharion : Excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous la laisser tranquille ?

Erwen : Occupe-toi de tes affaires !

Neltharion : Vous voyez bien que cette jeune fille ne souhaite pas votre compagnie.

Erwen : Dégage le bleu !

Neltharion perdit patience et l'attrapa par le col.

Neltharion : Ecoute le morveux on à pas le temps de discuter avec un débutant dans ton genre !

Il le lâcha, Nafytiry se redressa.

Nafytiry : Merci ….

Ils reprirent leur route vers les docs.

Neltharion : Qui c'était ce type ?

Nafytiry : Quelqu'un de ma guilde, il me fait des avances depuis que je suis rentrée, j'ai jamais pu l'encadrer.

Neltharion : Tu fais partie d'une guilde ?

Nafytiry : Oai, Prédiction.

Neltharion : Ils sont tous comme ça dedans ?

Nafytiry : Non bien sur que non, lui c'est un gar à part, c'est un démoniste, un vieil ami à mon chef ….. et un putain d'obsédé !

Ils arrivèrent aux docs.

Nafytiry : Ha ! Le bateau est là ! Vite !

Elle se mit à courir comme une dératée vers le bateau, Neltharion semblait la suivre sans trop de problèmes.

Le bateau commença à partir …

Neltharion passa un bras derrière le dos et un sous ses jambes et sauta, le décor défila très vite autour d'eux, ils attérrirent sur le pont.

Nafytiry : C'était juste, tu me lâche maintenant ?

Nelthation : Excuse-moi, combien de temps pour la traversée ?

Il la reposa à terre.

Nafytiry : Un jour ou deux, ça dépend du temps.

Neltharion : Bien.

Ils sont descendus dans les cabines, l'elfe posa son sac et l'aspect de la terre regarda incrédule les hamacs.

Nafytiry : Un problème ?

Neltharion : On dort là dedans ?

Nafytiry : Ba oui.

Neltharion : ….

Nafytiry : Tire pas cette tête tu va me faire rire.

Neltharion : Je préfère encore dormir par terre.

Elle s'est mise à rire.

Nafytiry : C'est pas un hamac qui va t'achever.

Elle s'est allongée et à croisée les bras derrière sa tête.

Neltharion : J'ai pas le choix ….

Il s'est installé dans le hamac à côté d'elle, elle se sentait nostalgique, quand elle est venue en Norfendre pour cette affaire … pauvre jeune humain.

Neltharion : Tes yeux sont tristes.

Nafytiry : Quand je suis venue la première fois pour en apprendre plus sur toi, j'ai rencontré un jeune humain qui s'est fait dévoré par un dragon noir.

Neltharion : Je suis désolé pour lui.

Nafytiry : Les morts ne reviendront pas, bah ! Faudrait dormir un peut, les jours suivant vont être éprouvant.

Nafytiry se réveilla tard dans la nuit, elle regarda le dragon dormir à côté d'elle, on avait du mal à croire qu'il avait un pouvoir immense en le regardant dormir. Elle est sortie sur le pont, l'air était chaud, peut de matelos étaient présent, le pont était vide, elle s'est approchée du bord et s'est mise à chanter :

.com/watch?v=b-51qxWiTFU

Neltharion lui s'était réveiller en entendant la chanson, il la connaissait, c'était la chanson qui l'avait attiré en strangleronce, elle n'était que murmuré la première fois … Il se leva et s'appuya dans l'encadrement de la porte, il regardait Nafytiry chanter, il la trouvait magnifique, ses cheveux ondulaient avec le vent, la lune éclairait son visage et donnait à ses cheveux une lueure blanche en plus du bleu, elle avait les yeux fermer, elle finit sa chanson.

Neltharion retourna dans la cabine, il n'allait pas lui faire peur, il se recoucha, peut de temps après Nafytiry alla se coucher également.

Le voyage dura qu'une journée, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, ils étaient au port.

Neltharion : S'était rapide.

Nafytiry : Voir trop, pour une fois on à eut un grand soleil, et pas de neige, bon en route !

Elle invoqua un sabre de grivre rapide.

Neltharion : Tu comptes y aller par la voie terrestre ?

Nafytiry : Il est préferable, il y à trop de dragons.

Elle est montée sur le fauve, Neltharion s'installa derrière elle.

Nafytiry : Accroche-toi bien.

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la druidesse et serra, elle lança son fauve à toute vitesse, il filait dans la neige soulevant de gros paquets blanc.

Nayü était au sommet du temple, entourée de gardes sa sœur près de la reine.

Nalice : S'il vous plaît madame !

Nayü : Alexstrasza ! Mon maître arrive avec l'ambassadrice

Elle se tourna vers la lieuse de vie et prit son courage à deux mains.

Nayü : Ma reine, je viens de la part de mon maître pour vous demandez une audiance avec le conseil et les ambassadeurs !

Alexstrasza : Que dis-tu ? Aile de Mort viens ici ?

Nayü : Mon maître n'est pas Aile de Mort mais l'aspect de la terre madame.

Alexstrasza : Le destructeur n'est plus l'aspect de la terre Nayü emmenez là !

Nayü : Madame ! Mon maître à été abusé par un objet magique ! Il est en route avec votre ambassadrice pour mettre les choses au clair !

Nalice : Nayü !

Alexstrasza : Il sera accueilli avec les armes !

Sa voix devint plus puissante.

Alexstrasza : Que tout le monde se tienne prêt ! Aile de mort approche !

Les drakes fusèrent du temple et volèrent autour.

Nayü : Madame !

Alexstrasza : L'ambassadrice est morte Nayü !

Nayü : Non !

Alexstrasza : Il suffit ! Hors de ma vue !

Nayü fut emmenée par les gardes vers les joles du temple, sa sœur suivit les gardes, la reine resta seule au sommet.

Alexstrasza : Je t'attends Aile de Mort ! Tu as tué mon fils après tout ….

Elle avait renoncé à son ami ….

Neltharion : Quand arriverons nous au temple ?

Nafytiry : Dans pas longtemps !

Le fauve sauta par-dessus un tronc.

Nafytiry : On n'est pas loin.

Le fauve ralentit l'allure, ils étaient proche du temple, elle dirigea son fauve sous la cime d'un arbre.

Neltharion : Les drakes …

Nafytiry : Oui, on dirait que nous ne sommes pas les biens venus ….

Des drakes rouges volaient et scrutaient le sol.

Nafytiry : Comment on va faire ?

Neltharion : A pied.

Nafytiry : Hein ?

Neltharion : Reste près de moi et il ne t'arrivera rien.

Ils sont descendus de la monture et celle-ci disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche, ils continuèrent leurs chemin, Nafytiry restait proche de l'aspect. Les drakes au dessus d'eux partirent.

Neltharion : Ils sont partis prévenir Alexstrasza.

Elle le regarda inquiète.

Neltharion : Ne t'éloigne pas de moi.

Ils ont avancés pendant une bonne demi-heure, et se retrouvèrent sur le chemin qui menait au temple, celui-ci était visible désormais.

Nafytiry : Je me demande comment ça va se passer ….

Neltharion : Reste calme.

Neltharion était d'un calme Olympien, il était serein et confiant.

Ils avancèrent, les drakes étaient accrochés aux bords du temple et rugissaient, Neltharion ne leurs accroda même pas un regard Nafytiry s'accrocha à son bras.

Neltharion : Reste tranquille si tu montre qu'ils ont peur tu te feras avoir.

Elle inspira et se remis droite face à l'épreuve qui se rapprochait.

Ils étaient enfin devant l'entrée des gardes étaient là, lances en avant prêt à attaquer.

Neltharion : J'ai demandé une audience aurpès de la reine ! Veuillez me laisser passer !

Un grognement parcouru les gardes dragons.

Nafytiry : Ils n'ont pas l'air convaincus ….

…. : Nafytiry !

Une draenai bouscula les gardes et lui sauta dans les bras.

Nafytiry : Ônaya !

La draenai pleurait de joie.

Ônaya : J'ai crus que t'étais morte ! Elfe stupide !

L'elfe serra son amie de toujours très fort.

Un worgen les rejoignit, il souleva l'elfe pour la serrer lui aussi dans ses bras.

Nafytiry : Zelen tes plaques me font mal.

Zelen : Désolé.

Neltharion : Qui est-ce ? …

Nafytiry : Ce sont mes amis.

Neltharion : Je vois ….

Ônaya : Nafy c'est …

L'elfe lui fit signe que oui, un rugissement leurs fit lever la tête.

Nafytiry : Oh oh …..

Un dragon rouge plus gros que les autres se dirigaient vers eux, ses cornes n'étaient pas celles d'un aspect mais elles montraient qu'il s'agissait d'un haut gradé.

…. : Traîtresse ! J'avais raison !

Nafytiry : Korialstraz ?

Krasus : Lui-même, vous allez mourir maintenant !

Neltharion : Reculez !

Nafytiry : Mais ….

Zelen attrapa ses deux amies et les tira en arrière en sautant ses pattes étant puissante.

Krasus : Aile du mort tu va mourir !

Nafytiry : NON !

Il cracha des flammes sur le dragon.

Nafytiry : NELTHARION !

Zelen l'attrapa par la taille.

Nafytiry : Lâche-moi Zelen !

Ônaya : Regarde.

La druidesse leva la tête, Neltharion était toujours là, la neige avait fondue autour de lui mais il n'avait rien, pas une égratignure.

Neltharion : Qui es-tu ?

Krasus : Korialstraz, consort de ta reine.

Neltharion : Alors c'est toi.

Korialstraz : Meurt !

Une onde de choc partit de l'aspect de la terre renversant les gardes, Ônaya, Zelen et Nafytiry.

Ônaya : C'est inimaginable !

Nafytiry : Quoi donc ?

La draenai se releva.

Ônaya : La terre … les éléments … ils se reunissent autour de lui.

Krasus leva une patte pour la rabattre sur Neltharion, un pillier de terre frappa le dragon au manton, des pilliers sortirent de partout et bloquèrent le dragon rouge, particulièrement la tête qui était emprisonnée dans une cage de terre.

Krasus : Je vais te tuer ! Toi et cette traitraisse !

Il essaya de se dégager mais les piliers ne bougeaient pas.

Neltharion : Tu es un millénaire trop tôt pour te battre contre moi. Krasus cracha des flammes mais sans succès la terre ne bougeait pas.

Ônaya : C'est incroyable ….

Zelen : Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Ônaya : La terre, elle est différente …. De la terre normale aurait cédée sur la force d'un dragon.

Nafytiry : Alors il à retrouver une partie de ses pouvoirs.

Zelen : Nafytiry, il s'est passé quoi là-bas ?

Nafytiry : On verra ça plus tard.

Krasus se débattait comme un beau diable, ses ailes fendaient l'air pour se sortir du piège, Neltharion porta une main sur son torse.

Nafytiry : Me dit pas que …. ATTENTION !

Elle se transforma en fauve et détalla dans la neige, elle sauta et frappa de tout son poids sur l'aspect pour qu'il se mette de côté, les pilliers se fissurèrent, et Krasus put se liberer.

Neltharion : Nafy part d'ici !

La druidesse rugit en retour, mordit la cape et le traina plus loin.

Nafytiry : YSERA !

Son brassard brilla, la dragonne émeraude en sortit et se retrouva face à Krasus.

Ysera : Que fais-tu ? Ils sont venus pour demander une audiance avec ma sœur, c'est leur droit.

Krasus : L'aspect du rêve du côté des traîtres ? Vous devriez avoir honte !

Une lumière bleue entoura Krasus et l'envoya violement sur le côté, il alla s'écraser dans la neige une bonne centaine de mètres plus loin.

Un homme aux cheveux apparut.

Neltharion : Kalecgos ?

Kalecgos : Salut les jeunes !

Ysera retourna sous forme elfiques.

Ysera : Kalecgos, ta magie peut être dangereuse.

Kalecgos : Fait pas ta méchante Ysera ! J'ai fait attention.

Nafytiry retourna elle aussi sous forme elfique.

Kalecgos : Nafy ces vêtements …

Nafytiry : Oh ça va hein !

Krasus ne pouvait bouger, une barrière magique l'obligea à se remettre sous forme elfique lui aussi.

Krasus : A quoi vous jouez ?

Ysera se dressa devant lui et le giffla.

Ysera : Apprend à rester à ta place !

Alexstrasza sortit du temple.

Ysera : Alex …

Alexstrasza : Aile de Mort !

Elle avançait à grandes enjambées vers Neltharion, celui-ci se releva.

Neltharion : Alexstrasza je suis venu demander une audiance pour prouver mon innoncence.

Alexstrasza : Tes paroles ne sont que perfidies ! Tu as tué Calen !

Neltharion : Jamais je n'aurais fait une telle chose !

Nafytiry : Madame ! Jamais il n'aurait fait ça, il s'agit d'un complot !

Alexstrasza : … Nafytiry .. tu es vivante.

Nafytiry : Autant vivante que Neltharion est innocent ! Croyez le, Alexstrasza !

La reine sembla réfléchir un moment.

Alexstrasza : Très bien votre audiance aura lieu dans une semaine, d'ici là n'approchez pas le temple !

Nafytiry s'inclina.

Nafytiry : Merci beaucoup Alexstrasza !

Neltharion : Alors à dans une semaine.

Ysera sourit à l'elfe et Kalcgos leurs fit un clin d'œil, les aspects et le consort de la reine repartirent vers le temple.

Nafytiry : Ok ….. Je vais bien … tout va bien ….

Quelque chose remua dans son sac, elle en sortit le bébé dragon.

Nafytiry : Je t'avais dit de restée bien sagement !

Le bébé émit un grognement.

Neltharion : Elle n'était pas censée être au repaire ?

Nafytiry : Tu m'as vraiment crue ?

Il semblait gêner, l'elfe éclata de rire.

Nafytiry : Trêve de plaisenterie, il s'est passer quoi avant que je te saute dessus, tu étais mal.

Neltharion : Une chute de regime ne t'inquiète pas.

La draenai et le worgen les rejoignirent.

Ônaya : Nafytiry je veux des explications !

Neltharion regarda bizarrement Ônaya.

Neltharion : Excusez moi mademoiselle mais … vous êtes quoi au juste ?

Ônaya : Ba un draenai ….

Neltharion : Je ne connais pas.

Ônaya était véxée, Nafytiry se mit à rire et passa ses bras autour des épaules à Ônaya.

Nafytiry : Tu sais il n'a pas vu le monde extérieur depuis 100 ans.

Zelen : Possible ça ?

Neltharion : Je n'avais jamais vu un loup-garou parler avant …..

Zelen : Je suis un worgen.

Le rire de la druidesse redoubla d'intensité.

Nafytiry : Excusez-moi mais là …..

Neltharion : Nafy !

Nafytiry : Pardon.

Neltharion : Je pense qu'on ne retournera pas au repaire … enfin moi si.

Nafytiry : Pourquoi ?

Neltharion : Ton équipement.

Nafytiry : Aah oui c'est vrai.

Ônaya : Tiens oui c'est vrai où est ton équipement ? On à mis beaucoup de temps à le faire …..

Nafytiry : Et bien … il est foutu.

Zelen : Comment ça foutu ?

Nafytiry : Lors d'un combat contre Aile de Mort, mon équipement à rendu l'âme.

Ônaya : Tu les tire d'où ces vêtements ?

La druidesse pointa du doigt le dragon.

Nafytiry : C'est à lui.

Zelen : Mais il s'est passé quoi là-bas ?

Neltharion : Beaucoup de chose, je pense que je dois vous remerciez pour avoir aidés Nafytiry à être l'ambassadrice.

Ônaya eut un regard outré et enlaça l'elfe.

Ônaya : C'est tout à fait normal ! Nafy est notre amie ! Et pi d'abord ! C'est nous trois qui avons cherchés à comprendre les premiers nah !

Nafytiry : Ônaya tu me fais honte là, c'est Zelen qui faut remercier, c'est lui qui nous à donné la piste pour Syntaria.

Ônaya : Oui c'est vrai.

Neltharion : Elle va bien ?

Nafytiry : Oui elle est cachée pour le moment, je pense qu'on pourra la voir, mais après l'audiance, pour le moment il faudrait se reposer.

Neltharion : Je veux bien mais on irait où ?

Nafytiry : Chez moi bien sûr !

**To be continued.**

Coucou tout le monde ça fait un moment que j'ai pas publier je suis désolée mais les TPE m'ont pris tout mon temps libre ! Voilà le chapitre, il va y avoir un chapitre 10.5 qui sera les souvenirs du trio inséparable voilà ^^.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 : Tristesse.**

Ils étaient à l'auberge de la zone portuaire toujours en Norfendre, ils étaient assis à une table une choppe devant eux.

Neltharion : Alors Nayü est enfermée ?

Zelen : Oui mais je ne pense pas qu'elle sera enfermée encore pour longtemps.

Nafytiry : La pauvre, elle est si gentille.

Ônaya : Nafy, tu va enfin nous dire ce qui c'est passé là bas ?

Nafytiry : Je préfère pas en parler ….

Neltharion : Disons que c'est assez compliquer et éprouvant.

Zelen : Pourquoi, Nafy tu as fait quoi comme conneries là-bas ?

Nafytiry : Rien de grave je vous dit !

Ônaya : Nafytiry ! Tu peux pas nous mentir ! Neltharion il s'est passé quoi ?

Neltharion : Elle …

Nafytiry : Non !

Neltharion : Ce sont tes amis !

Nafytiry : Mais quand même !

Neltharion : Elle à faillit mourir à deux reprise.

Ônaya/Zelen : QUOI ?

Les clients de l'auberge se retournèrent vers eux.

Zelen : Hmm …. Nafytiry comment à tu fais ?

Nafytiry : Aile de mort, je me suis retrouvée trop longtemps en sa présence.

Ônaya : Il ta blessée où ?

Nafytiry : Surtout les épaules.

Ônaya : Et qui t'a soignée ?

Nafytiry : Neltharion, il s'est occupé de moi quand j'étais blessée.

Zelen : C'est gentil de votre part.

Neltharion : Je n'allais pas la laisser dans son sang.

Ônaya : La laisser dans son sang ? Vous n'avez quand même pas ….

Zelen : Pas quoi ?

Ônaya : Nafy rassure moi tu pouvais bouger ?

Neltharion : Non elle ne pouvais, c'est moi qui l'ai …..

* BLAFFFF *

Elle avait mis sa main derrière la tête du dragon et l'avais claquée contre la table, il se releva en se tenant le nez.

Neltharion : Mais ! Nafytiry !

Nafytiry : No comment.

Zelen : Y'a pas de honte … enfin te connaissant ….

Ônaya : Nafy, je sais que tu es pudique dans un sens ….

Neltharion : Tu ne pouvais pas bouger !

L'elfe semblait très concentrée sur le contenu de sa choppe.

Ônaya se mis à rire.

Nafytiry : Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

Ônaya : Ta réaction, tu ressembles à une gamine quand tu est gênée.

Nafytiry : ….

Ônaya : Tire pas cette tête !

Neltharion : De plus tu n'est pas la première femme que je verrais …

Nafytiry : Rajoute le dernier mot et là je te mord !

Neltharion : Je ne comprend pas ta réaction.

Ônaya : Les hommes ne comprendrons jamais les femmes.

La draenai haussa les épaules.

Nafytiry : Bon nous devons rentrés à Darnassus.

Neltharion : On prendrais plusieurs jours si nous y allons par la voie des airs.

Ônaya : Il faudrait un mage.

Nafytiry : Et Namarïa ?

Neltharion : Namarïa ?

Nafytiry : La sœur de Ônaya, elles ont un an d'écart, Ônaya est chamane et Namarïa est une mage.

Neltharion : Tu es proche de ta sœur ?

Ônaya : Plus ou moins …. on à l'amour vache.

Neltharion : L'amour vache ?

Nafytiry : Laisse tomber ….

Zelen : Namarïa fait quoi en ce moment ?

Ônaya : Je ne sais pas trop, je crois qu'elle est entrée dans une guilde, elle travaille souvent à la tour des mages.

Neltharion : Donc, on a aucun moyen de rentrer rapidement …..

….. : Je vous demandes pardon ?

Un draenai enlaça Zelen et fit un sourire carnassier à Ônaya.

Ônaya : Quand on parle du loup ….

Zelen : Namarïa ! Lâche moi !

Namarïa avait des cornes recourbées en arrière comme sa sœur, elle avait des cheveux très épais maintenu par un bandeau.

Namarïa : Non, tu es trop doux pour que je te lâche !

Ônaya : Nemy !

Neltharion : Nemy ?

Nafytiry : Mon dieu mais bon sang tu sais pas ce qu'est un surnom ? Alexstrasza tu l'appelais pas Alex ? A ton avis ! Chromie c'est aussi un petit surnom non ?

Namarïa : Qui est-ce ? Il connaît la reine dragon ?

Neltharion : Evidement je suis ….mfphg !

Nafytiry venait de le bâillonner, elle fit en retour un sourire stupide à la nouvelle arrivante.

Nafytiry : La reine nous avait proposée une quête suite au passage d'Aile de Mort.

Neltharion essaya d'enlever les mains de Nafytiry, elle serra encore plus son étreinte.

Ônaya : Nemy, tu fais quoi ici ?

Namarïa : Je suis convoquée à Dalaran, on cherche des mages feu/arcanes.

Ônaya : C'est la seule chose que tu sais faire lancer des boulettes pour faire un barbecue.

Namarïa : Dit celle qui joue avec la boue, je préfère jouer avec le feu qu'avec la boue.

Neltharion : De la boue hein ?

Nafytiry : Hahahahahaha …... l'écoute pas, elle plaisante !

La mage siffla en regardant Neltharion.

Namarïa : Dis donc, vous l'avez trouvé où ?

Neltharion : Pardon ?

Nafytiry enfui son visage dans ses mains.

Zelen : On peut te demander un service ?

Namarïa : Aah une condition.

Ônaya : Quoi ?

Namarïa : Un petit bisou du nouveau !

Nafytiry et Ônaya éclatèrent de rire.

Neltharion : Je ne crois pas non …..

Namarïa : Pas marrant ! Et ton petit nom ?

Neltharion : Neltharion …..

Namarïa : Mignon …..

Nafytiry : Nemy ! Tu peux nous faire un portail pour Darnassus ?

Namarïa : Moai …. Aller c'est bon pour cette fois !

Ils laissèrent l'argent de leurs consommations sur la table et sortirent. Namarïa tenait par le bras Neltharion et s'y accrochait comme une bernique à son rocher.

Zelen semblait heureux de ne plus avoir la jeune draenai accrochée à son cou.

Neltharion : Vous seriez aimable si vous me lâchiez.

Namarïa : 'Vous', pas la peine de me vouvoyez ! Alors Neltharion ça fait combien de temps que tu t'abstiens hm ?

Nafytiry riait dans sa barbe, elle voulait savoir comment l'aspect de la terre allait s'en sortir face à la jeune mage.

Neltharion : S'il te plaît lâche moi.

Namarïa : Pas moyen !

Ônaya : Nemy, il vient avec nous à Darnassus.

Namarïa : Pfff pourquoi vous gardez toujours les bons morceaux.

Nafytiry se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de se contrôler, elle ne voulait pas rire du dragon mais c'était trop pour elle.

Namarïa se décida à lâcher le dragon et invoqua le portail.

Namarïa : Au plaisir de te revoir mon mignon.

Nafytiry passa le portail en riant à gorge déployée, toute la petite troupe passa le portail et il se retrouvèrent sur la place.

La druidesse s'étira à la manière d'un chat.

Ônaya : Je vous laisse ! J'ai des courses à faire !

Zelen : Moi je rentre chez moi, ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus.

Nafytiry : Ok, à plus.

La draenai et le worgen partirent laissant le dragon et la jeune elfe.

Nafytiry : Direction chez moi !

Neltharion : Il y a quelqu'un chez toi ?

Nafytiry : Oui Nàpoldë, ma nourrice, tu l'as déjà rencontrée quand tu m'as ramenée de Strangleronce.

Neltharion : J'espère de pas lui faire peur comme l'autre fois.

Nafytiry : Nàpoldë, peur ? Tu veux rire !

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de la druidesse, un immense jardin était derrière celle-ci.

Nafytiry : C'est bon d'être chez sois ! Avoir un endroit où rentrer c'est déjà le début du bonheur !

Neltharion : Si tu le dis.

Nafytiry : Rabat joie.

Elle frappa et ouvrit la porte.

Nafytiry : Nàpoldë ! Je suis rentrée !

L'elfe aux cheveux verts apparut dans l'encadrement de la cuisine.

Nàpoldë : Nafytiry ! Ma belle ! Tu es enfin rentrée ! J'ai reçut une lettre de ta mère elle m'a tout expliqué ! Quelle idée de devenir ambassadrice ! Tu l'es déjà pour la horde c'est suffisant !

Elle serra dans ses bras la pauvre druidesse qui essaya temps bien que mal de se dégager.

Nafytiry : Arrête Nàpoldë ! Tu m'étouffes ! En plus j'ai amené quelqu'un !

La vieille elfe lâcha Nafytiry et regarda vers Neltharion qui semblait assez étonné du comportement de l'elfe aux cheveux vert.

Nàpoldë : Vous êtes ….

Neltharion : Ravis de vous revoir.

Nàpoldë : Nafy c'est …. c'est …..

Nafytiry : Explication plus tard ! Il va dormir ici pour un moment d'accord ?

Neltharion : Ne vous en faites pas je ne vous mangerais pas.

Nàpoldë : Cela fait déjà bien longtemps que je vous ai vu.

Neltharion : En effet, excusez-moi du dérangement.

Nàpoldë : Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi, au fait Nafy où dormais-tu au repaire ?

Nafytiry : Et bien je dormais …

Neltharion : On dormais dans le même …. Argh !

Il ne put finir sa phrase la druidesse venait de lui donner un coup de coude magistrale dans les côtes.

Nàpoldë : Tout va bien ?

Nafytiry : Tout va très bien !

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main, attrapa par le bras le dragon et sortit dans le couloir.

Neltharion : Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Elle l'attrapa par le col et l'obligea à se baisser pour être à sa hauteur.

Nafytiry : Écoute moi bien ! Personne ne dois savoir qu'on à partager le même lit ! Personne !

Neltharion : Pourtant c'est la vérité et …..

Nafytiry : Chut ! Tu tais et tu m'écoutes ! Personne au courant ! Point barre !

Elle retourna dans la cuisine Neltharion à sa suite.

Nafytiry : Tu peux lui préparer la chambre d'amis ? Je vais aller voir ma tante pour lui expliquer la situation.

Neltharion : Dois-je venir ?

Nafytiry : Je ne préfère pas, mon oncle et ma tante ont très mal digéré le refus de Alexstrasza et en plus les dégât causés par Aile de Mort sont tous considérés comme étant ton œuvre donc on va éviter.

Neltharion : Je fais quoi alors ?

Nafytiry : Et bien fait connaissance avec Nàpoldë et visite un peut !

La druidesse sortit en soupirant, héberger un aspect n'allait pas être de tout repos, elle se dirigea calmement vers le temple d'Elune. Une fois là-bas, elle entra et respira l'air frais qui embaumait le lieu, la statue d'Elune devant elle était toujours aussi majestueuse, elle aperçue sa tante et son oncle discuter sur les hauteur du temple, elle prit la rampe en bois pour les rejoindre.

Tyrande : Nafytiry !

Elle serra dans ses bras sa nièce qui lui était si chère.

Tyrande : Elune dois vraiment avoir un œil sur toi !

Malfurion : Nous étions vraiment inquiets Nafytiry.

Nafytiry : Je vais bien, ne vous faites pas de soucis.

Tyrande : Cette histoire d'ambassadeur c'était de la folie !

Nafytiry : Je me suis très bien débrouillée là-bas et je crois savoir qui était derrière tout ça.

Malfurion : Qui ? Aile de Mort a …

Nafytiry : Non, Aile de Mort n'est qu'une couverture.

Tyrande : Tu veux dire que le Gardeterre était manipulé ?

Nafytiry : De la pire des manières qui sois ! L'esprit de Neltharion était enfermé pendant que quelqu'un d'autres utilisait son corps pour parvenir à ses desseins !

Malfurion : Qui aurais pu faire une telle chose ? Et comment ?

Nafytiry : Les vieux sorts de notre peuple, lors d'un échange avec lui il à prononcé une formule que seul les anciens elfes peuvent maîtriser ! Un sort qui permet de lier une âme à un corps.

Tyrande : Peut d'elfes maîtrisent un tel sort.

Malfurion : Nafy qui à fait ça ?

Nafytiry : Mes doutes se tournent vers Illidan ….

Tyrande : C'est impossible !

Malfurion : Illidan est enfermé.

Nafytiry : J'ai envoyé une lettre à mes parents, normalement ils sont partis vérifiés, Ysera me fait confiance.

Malfurion : Ysera ?

Nafytiry : Elle voulait également absolument que je sois ambassadrice.

Tyrande : Ysera le voulait ….. très bien personne ne connais la forme humaine du Gardeterre, temps que vous ne vous faites pas remarquer tout ce passera bien.

Nafytiry : Bien !

Malfurion : Nafytiry ….

Nafytiry : Oui ?

Malfurion : L'esprit farouche t'appelle, il est temps.

Nafytiry : Déjà ? Mais …

Malfurion : Nafytiry, tu as 200 ans maintenant, tu ne peux pas changer cette chose.

La jeune druidesse baissa la tête.

Nafytiry : Quand ?

Malfurion : Dans la semaine sûrement.

Nafytiry : Dans une semaine jour pour jour j'ai une audience avec la reine dragon.

Malfurion : Je vais négocier avec les anciens et l'esprit, mais Nafytiry tu dois le faire, nous allons partir dans pas longtemps pour aller voir la Lieuse de Vie.

Nafytiry : Je le sais bien ! Mon oncle vous êtes le premier druide, mon devoir est de suivre vos traces et de protéger ce que Cénarius voulait ….. Excusez-moi.

Elle leurs tourna le dos et sortit du temple, elle avait une boule dans la gorge, le moment était venu, elle allait devoir dire adieu à tout ses amis ….. Elle rentra chez elle et enleva la veste que Neltharion lui avait donné pour la posée dans l'entrée.

Nàpoldë : Ah Nafy ! Le Gardeterre est partit il à dit qu'il avait quelque chose à aller chercher dans l'ancien repaire.

Nafytiry : Aah … ça doit être l'équipement.

Nàpoldë : L'équipement ?

Nafytiry : Mon équipement a été détruit lors d'un affrontement, il m'en reconstruit un autre.

Nàpoldë : L'aspect de la Terre te fais un équipement …..

Nafytiry : Il est le contraire d'un aspect en lui même, faut pas chercher ….

Elle s'affala sur son lit.

Nafytiry : _Je ne veux pas leurs dire, les adieux seront trop durs sinon …. Je veux que cette semaine ne se termine jamais._

Elle regarda par la fenêtre au dessus de son lit, les nuages défilaient entre les feuilles de l'arbre de Teldrassil ….. Un mouvement attira son attention, quelque chose sortit de son sac.

Nafytiry : Inrasidivi ! Je t'avais oubliée ! Je suis désolée ! Je suis une mauvaise maîtresse !

Elle prit la petite dragonne dans ses bras qui semblait très mécontente et mordilla la main de l'elfe.

Nafytiry : Aie ! Oui c'est bon j'ai compris tu as faim.

Elle rapporta de la viande qui séchait dans la cuisine et la donna au bébé dragon qui dévora le tout avec enjouement.

Nafytiry : Gourmande !

La petite dragonne se lova au bout du lit, déterminée à faire une petite sieste digestive, l'elfe se rallongea sur son lit et regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre, elle aimait se paysage, de temps en temps un oiseau passait …... Une ombre immense passa.

Nafytiry : Cette chose c'est pas un oiseau !

Elle sortit de sa maison, l'ombre …... était un dragon.

Nafytiry : ALERTE GENERALE ! DESCENTE DE L'AILE NOIRE !

Néfarian attaquait …. et Neltharion qui n'était pas là.

Le dragon rugit et cracha des flammes.

La population était affolée et courait dans tout les sens.

…. : Nafytiry !

Ônaya et Zelen se dirigeaient vers elle.

Zelen : C'est Néfarian.

Nafytiry : Je le sais bien !

Une prêtresse courut vers la jeune druidesse.

Prêtresse : Nafytiry ! Il faut faire quelque chose.

Nafytiry : Aller dire ça à ma tante !

Prêtresse : Ils sont partis, il y à peine une demi heure par portail.

Nafytiry : Quoi ?

Prêtresse : Vous êtes la seule qui nous reste.

La druidesse se mordit la lèvre, elle était la seule assez haut gradée pour donner des ordres …..

Nafytiry : Très bien … C'EST UN ORDRE, QUE TOUT LES PRÊTRES PROTEGENT LES HABITANTS ET LES BLESSES, JE VEUS LES CHASSEURS EN RETRAIT POUR ATTAQUER, QUE TOUTE LES CLASSES CORPS A CORPS SE PREPARENT A L'ATTIRER AU SOL, JE VEUX QUE TOUT LES CHEVALIERS DE LA MORT PRESENT PUISSENT UTILISER LEURS STRANGULATION POUR LE PIEGER AVEC LES VOLEURS, LES MAGES ETEIGNEZ LE FEU, LES CHAMANS AIDER LES GROUPES EN FONCTION DE VOTRE QUALIFICATION ! ALLER Y !

Ônaya : Nafytiry ! Qu'est ce que tu va faire ?

Nafytiry : Mon devoir est de protéger mon peuple Ônaya, je ne laisserais pas ce dragon leurs faire du mal ! Maintenant va-y !

La draenai et le worgen se mirent en place avec toute les personnes disponibles.

Nafytiry : J'ai à peine 100 personnes, certains ne sont encore que des apprentis ….. Est-ce que j'ai bien fait ?

Le dragon brûlait tout sur son passage, les mages s'affairaient à éteindre le feu, les prêtres avaient créer une barrière, les civils étaient à l'abri à l'intérieur.

Elle se dirigea vers les chevaliers de la mort, il n'y en avait que 5.

Nafytiry : Préparez vous !

Le dragon les survolas.

Nafytiry : Mainte …...

Un dragon beaucoup plus gros que Néfarian passa au dessus de la ville. Il percuta Néfarian de sorte qu'il se dirige vers la mer.

Zelen : Nafytiry c'est ….

Nafytiry : Neltharion …

Zelen : Son apparence est différente de la première fois.

Nafytiry : Son corps n'est plus sous l'influence de l'artefact.

Le corps du dragon était différent, ses cornes étaient vers l'avant et vers l'arrière de sa tête des cornes étaient vers l'arrière, une ligne de pics en os gigantesque lui parcourait le dos en ligne droite.

Tout le monde regardait hébéter l'attaque de Neltharion envers son propre fils, bien que personne ici présent ne savait que c'était Neltharion ….

Nafytiry : Zelen, assure toi que personne ne sois blesser je vais voir comment Neltharion se débrouille.

Les dragons avaient disparus du chant de vision des elfes.

Zelen : Ils seraient sous forme humaine ?

Nafytiry : Je ne sais pas ! J'y vais !

Elle se transforma en corbeau et fila dans leurs direction, on ne les voyaient certes plus mais on entendaient très clairement les bruits de luttes. Elle entendit un terrible rugissement suivit de voix humaines, elle descendit en piquer pour rejoindre l'aspect. Une fois en bas elle vit avec horreur le sang qui recouvrait une bonne partie de la terre, terre qui s'était formée pendant leurs combats.

.com/watch?v=dRGC5HCjaVo&feature=relmfu

Neltharion était à genoux près du corps d'un homme qui semblait beaucoup plus jeune que lui, un jeune adulte à peine sortis de l'adolescence, il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux jaunes comme Neltharion, c'était Néfarian.

La druidesse approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du dragon et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

Néfarian : Je suis sortis de la folie maintenant, merci.

Il avait une plaie béante au ventre et du sang s'écoulait en continue de sa bouche.

Neltharion : Ne parle pas, tu es trop faible.

Néfarian : Je sais que je ne vais pas survivre à ça …. la mort me libère de cette folie ….. et des atrocités que j'ai commise.

Neltharion se tourna vers Nafytiry qui hocha la tête, les blessures étaient vraiment trop grave.

Néfarian : Je suis désolé.

Neltharion : Pourquoi ?

Néfarian : Pour ce que je t'ai dis quand j'étais encore un gamin.

Il toussa et cracha du sang, Neltharion le redressa un peut pour l'aider à mieux respirer.

Néfarian : J'ai compris …. à quoi notre pouvoir servait …... Maman serait contente je pense …. Je vais aller retrouver Onyxia.

Le jeune dragon regarda Nafytiry.

Néfarian : Qui … es-tu ?

Nafytiry : Une amie à ton père ….

Néfarian : Ah ? …. Tu es jolie …..

Neltharion : Ne parle pas !

Néfarian : Mes blessures ne peuvent être guéries …. je sais que je suis déjà mort ….. Papa, je suis désolé, tellement désolé …... Pardonne moi …. j'ai tué tellement de gens ….

Neltharion : Tu es pardonné …

Néfarian : Merci …..

Il ferma les yeux ….. c'était finit.

Il reposa le corps de son fils par terre, Nafytiry ne voyait pas le visage du dragon qui était caché par ses cheveux, mais elle savait dans quel état il se trouvait.

Neltharion : Tu ne trouve pas ça horrible, qu'un père doive tuer son fils ….. le rôle des parents est de mourir avant les enfants, pas l'inverse …... je m'en veux tellement.

L'elfe avait les larmes aux yeux.

Nafytiry : Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Neltharion : Je n'étais jamais là pour mes enfants ….. la seule chose que je voulais c'est d'être avec les gens que je pourrais considérer comme ma famille, et ils sont morts, j'ai tué mon propre fils de mes mains.

Il passa ses bras autour des épaule de l'elfe et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

Neltharion : Personne ne m'a jamais vus dans cet état avant toi, s'il te plaît reste comme ça un moment.

Elle ne pouvait rien dire, sa gorge était nouée, elle passa sa main derrière la tête du dragon, elle sentait les larmes du dragon contre son épaule, elles étaient chaude, la pluie commença à tomber …... la terre pleurait un de ses fils, la pluie se mêla aux larmes de la druidesses. Ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment.

Nafytiry : Neltharion …. on ne devrait pas rester ici, il pleut vraiment beaucoup.

Il releva la tête, il était complètement abattu, il prit son fils dans ses bras.

Neltharion : Nafy, accroche toi à moi.

L'elfe s'exécuta, le dragon sauta sur les branches de l'arbre et ils remontèrent, Neltharion posa le corps de son fils dans le jardin de Nafytiry.

Neltharion : J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour lui …..

Nafytiry : L'incinérer serait la meilleure des solutions, il ne pourra pas être ressuscité à des fins malveillantes.

Neltharion : Tu as raison.

Ils étaient trempés tout les deux mais aucuns ne voulait bouger.

Nafytiry : Je connais un endroit où on pourrais faire ça, viens.

Il prit de nouveau son fils dans ses bras et suivit Nafytiry qui profitait de la confusion générale pour sortir de la capitale avec le dragon à sa suite, elle l'emmena près d'un lac.

Neltharion : C'est un bel endroit ….. merci ….

Il fit sortir du sol une sorte de table en pierre et posa son fils dessus, la druidesse l'entendit murmurer quelque mot et le corps s'enflamma.

Nafytiry : Je pense pouvoir au moins faire ça.

Elle s'avança vers Néfarian.

.com/watch?v=EAANKFPchtA

Nafytiry :

Hahren na melana sahlin  
>Emma ir abelas<br>Souver'inan isala hamin  
>Vhenan him dor'felas<br>In uthenera na revas

Vir sulahn'nehn  
>Vir dirthera<br>Vir samahl la numin  
>Vir lath sa'vunin<p>

Elle chantait pour le défunt, toujours sous la pluie, mais les flammes du brasier ne semblaient pas s'éteindre.

Neltharion : Merci pour lui.

Une fois le corps brûler, ils éparpillèrent les cendres aux quatre vents.

Nafytiry : La terre retourne à son origine …..

Elle se mit à genoux et là où le corps avait brûler, elle y fit fleurir des Lys.

Neltharion : Merci.

Nafytiry : Rentrons à la maison.

Le dragon acquiesça et ils prirent le chemin du retour.

Hello ! Oui ce chapitre est short mais bon on fait avec ! Je remarque que le nombre de lecteurs à augmenter en flèche mais ….. je pourrais avoir vos avis svp ? Les reviews ne demandent aucun compte ! Et si vous voulez me contacter y'a toujours l'intermédiaire du jeux ! Zutre voilà ! x)

Je remercie Ônaya, ma chère dessinatrice qui fait un travail magnifique !

Je remercie tout le monde et je vous dit bonne soirée !


End file.
